The Cullen Swan Bunch
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: AH- Normal Pairings! Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper move to Forks where they meet the Swan women, Esme, Bella, Rose and Alice. Esme and Carlisle are not married.Girls/boys are single. Will they fall in love and live happily ever after. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen/Swan Bunch**

**Hey guys, welcome to my second Twilight Story. This is a story about Esme and her three daughter Alice, Rosalie and Bella and Carlisle and his three son's Edward, Jasper and Emmett. The Cullen move to Forks and Carlisle hires Esme as there decorator. The boys meet the girls at school. Will sparks fly? I hope you enjoy. All Human.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Chapter 1- moving two Forks.**

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

My sons Edward, Jasper and Emmett and I were in the car on our way to our new home, Forks. The boys mother had died just after Edward was borne. They were triplets, but looked nothing alike. Jasper had my hair, but Emmett and Edward has their mothers hair. They all took my gold eyes.

I was a doctor and my boys would be into their junior year.

At the moment Emmett was singing loudly along with the radio. I rolled my eyes and saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was grimacing. I knew the boys weren't't thrilled with the move, but I had been offered this position and I thought it would be better to move to a small town.

"Come on Edward, join in," Emmett said and he kept singing. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Jasper was staring out the window. Emmett seemed to be the only one who was looking forward to the move. I sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long trip.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

Emmett was singing. Loudly. And off tune. I grimaced at the sound and looked out the window. I think my dad saw me grimace. I wasn't mad about the move, I just whish we could of gone at a different time. Dad said we were moving due to him being offered a position in a smaller town. I still think it was because of Emmett and his last prank. He claimed he was bored. He was bored now too. I shuddered. I told dad to pull over in Port Angles and let us out for a bit, but he said he wanted to get to the new place before dark. He said it wouldn't be long. I sighed inwardly. This is a long trip.

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!" Emmett sung loudly. I shuddered again. I saw my dad grip on the steering wheel get tighter. I turned to him and grinned. My look clearly said I told you so. He scowled at me and looked back to the road.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

I think I am going to need new ears when we get to Forks. I wish Emmett could of walked the last part. He was bored. Really bored and I happened to be right next to him, so I got an earful of his out of tune singing. I looked out the window. I could tell Edward was annoyed at Emmett and Carlisle was worried that we were unhappy about moving. I wasn't. It would be good for us. I was happy for Carlisle that he had taken the offer.

"Emmett, knock it off already," I said angrily. Emmett just grinned at me and sung louder. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be such an idiot. I saw Carlisle looking at me in the rear view mirror. I made a hanging motion and crossed my eyes. Carlisle chuckled.

"Emmett, knock it off," Carlisle shouted.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I stopped singing and grinned. I was excited. It was a new adventure. The last one was getting old. Seriously, I think I was the only one excited about moving here. Except dad. He wanted to move here. Think of all the possibilities, the new pranks. I stared off into space dreamily. I heard Edward and Jasper snicker next to me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Thinking of all your new pranks you can pull?" Edward snickered. Sometimes I thought Edward could read my mine.

"Yeah, your all giddy," Jasper said. I also thought Jasper was good at reading people emotions. Really good.

"So what?" I asked.

"No pranks, Emmett," Carlisle said. I rolled my eyes.

_Not for a few days_, I thought.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

Emmett finally calmed down and we were nearly there. I pulled off the road and headed up our new drive away. The house was beautiful. We had come down the last week to take a look at it. We had fallen in love with straight away. It huge and white. The boys loved it so I bought it. The moving vans were already there, taking boxes in side. We piled out. We had brought some of our real valuable with us. The boys and I carried them inside and then went to help the moving men.

It took us an hour to get everything into the house. By this time it was 7:00. I used my cell phone to call for some pizza. We ate at the kitchen bench.

"Are you guys sure you like it here?" I asked them They rolled their eyes at me.

"Of course dad," they said. I grinned at them and grabbed another piece of pizza.

The rest of the weekend we unpacked the house. The boys grabbed their stuff and picked their room. There was a wrestling match between Emmett and Jasper to see who would get the second biggest room. Edward had already claimed his. Emmett one and Jasper was breathing heavily on the ground. I chuckled at them. Boys would be boys. I had claimed the biggest room. After all, I was the parent.

Tomorrow was Monday. I would start my first day at work and the boys would start their first day at Forks high. I smiled. I was happy. I had made the right choice.

_Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. It may seem boring at the moment but I have to give you some back ground info first other wise it would be confusing! Keep reading! Next chapter you get to meet Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Alice. The Platt girls!!_

_Also, please check out my other story __**Finding Hope! **_

**~Laura**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Swan Girls

**Hey guys! Thanks for those who read and reviewed! Much appreciated!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lets get going shall we?**

**Chapter two- Meeting the Swan Girls.**

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I hummed to myself while I made breakfast for my girls. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were triplets. Their farther had died shortly after they were born, leaving me took look after them by myself. I couldn't go home. My mother had disowned me. Not that I cared. My girls didn't look that much a like. Alice was the shortest, than Bella and then Rose. Alice and Bella had my hair colour and Rose had inherited her father's.

I loved my girls to bits. They were my life and love. Along with interior designing. I smiled as I heard them coming down the stairs. Alice and Rose breezed in gracefully.

"Good, morning Alice, Rose. Where's, Bella?" I asked.

"Three, two, one," Alice grinned. I heard footsteps followed by a loud thump. Bella had fallen down the stairs. Again. I shook my head. Sometimes I swore Alice could see the future.

"Bella, sweetie are you OK?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said, blushing deeply. I pulled her into a hug. I set their breakfast on the table and joined them.

"What's happening at school today?" I asked them.

"There are some new kids coming," Alice said brightly. Rose and Bella smiled.

"Well, make sure you are nice to them and make them feel welcome," I said gently.

"Of course mum," Rose said. I smiled at my daughter.

I looked to the clock.

"You girls better get going or you will be late," I told them. The jumped up, Bella knocking her chair over. I laughed and she giggled. They ran to their car I had gotten them and drove off.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Rose drove to school, fast as usual. We parked and saw a shiny silver Volvo in the parking lot.

"The new kids?" Rose asked.

"yeah," Alice said. I rolled my eyes. Rose parked and we jumped out, shouldering our pack backs. We walked into school together. We smiled at each other and made our way to our homerooms.

"See you in Spanish," Alice said and she danced off.

"See you in English," Rose said and she walked away, hips swinging. I made my way to homeroom.

"Hey, Bella," Mike Newton said, coming up to me. It had been a few years since we had been here and he still hadn't gotten the message.

"Bella," Jessica said, looking to Mike.

I felt unconformable. Thankfully the bell rang and I headed off to my first class. History. I walked with my friend Angela.

"How was your weekend?" She asked sweetly. I smiled.

"Yeah, good. Yours?" I asked.

"Very nice, thank you," Angela said politely. Angela wasn't like Jessica or Lauren. She was quiet, like me and was a good friend.

We walked in and made our way to the back of the room. I noticed that there was a new boy in our class. He was tall, thin but muscular and had blonde hair. He had gold eyes and he was beautiful.

He smiled at me and I blushed but smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," he said.

"Bella Swan. This is Angela," I introduced. Angela said hi and we sat down. Jessica and Lauren walked in and I saw their eyes go wide. They looked at me and Angela and I thought I saw them glare at me.

They walked up and sat in front of us, with Mike and Tyler next to them. They swiveled in their chairs to look at Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Jessica and this is, Lauren," Jessica said, trying to sound sexy. Angela and I tried to stifle our giggles.

"I'm Jasper Cullen," Jasper said politely. I saw Lauren batter her eyelashes. Jasper looked uncomfortable. Poor Jasper.

Luckily for him the teacher came up. All through the lesson Jessica tried to talk to Jasper. I sighed.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I made my way to my first class, and found that there was a new boy in there. He was big and muscular and I saw a couple of girls staring at him with lust eyes. I rolled my eyes. He seemed to enjoy the attention. I sat down at an empty table and felt someone sit beside me. It was the new boy.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," he said confidently.

"I'm Alice Swan," I said, smiling.

"So you live here in Forks?" Emmett asked.

"No, I actually live in Seattle and make the long trip down every day," I said. He grinned at me, hearing my sarcasm and laughed.

"You quick. Alice, I feel the beginning of a beautiful friend ship," Emmett laughed. "Tell me, do you like pranks?"

"Only the best," I grinned mischievously. He grinned at me. I could see us now, pulling all these pranks together. I smiled up at him."Emmett, I see that you and I will be the King and Queen of Pranks at Forks high," I said. He laughed.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I walked to my first class and saw a new boy sitting there. He had a flock of girls flocking around him. He was cute, with bronze hair, skinny but muscular. Too bad I liked my boys with a bit more muscle. I rolled my at the girls. They were all the same. That's why Alice and Bella were my best friends, even though were sisters. The boy looked uncomfortable as I took my seat.

"So, I'm, April. What's you name?" April said, trying to sound sexy. I rolled my eyes. She was so far off.

"Edward Cullen," he said politely. I heard one girl sigh. Thankfully the teacher came in. Edward took a seat next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I turned to the front of the class.

Finally the bell rang. I smiled goodbye to Edward as a flock of girls came rushing up to him.

I laughed and made my way out to meet my sisters.

_Hey guys! What did you think? Rose is nice in the story. Not that she isn't always but still. Just thought you should no. By the way, they are __**all human**__!!!!._

_~Laura_


	3. Chapter 3 First Day

**Hey guys! Welcome back and thanks for reading and reviewing. You are all so wonderful!!**

**Lets read on and find out what will happen.**

**P.S- I don't own TWILIGHT**

**Chapter three- First day.**

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I got up and realized it was the first day of school. I groaned and got up. I showered and dressed and made my way down the stairs. Carlisle was already in the kitchen with Jasper. I walked in and heard Emmett bounding down the stairs.

"Morning," I said, pouring some cereal.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM," Emmett cried, a wide grin on his face. We rolled our eyes.

"Hurry up or you boys will be late," Carlisle said. Emmett ate quickly, choking slightly. We walked to the door and Carlisle stopped us.

"I will be home late so don't worry. Be good and don't get into trouble," Carlisle said. I noticed he looked to Emmett as he said this. I drove to school this morning. We went to the front office and collected our time tables. As we were walking to our lockers we saw three girls. They said good bye to each other and walked separate ways. I said good bye to my brothers and said I would meet up with them at lunch.

I walked to my first class and was immediately bombarded by girls. They told me all their names and asked mine. I saw another girl walk in and sighed. I was uncomfortable as it was. She rolled her eyes at the girls and took a seat. I was grateful for this. I quickly sat down next to this girl. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I waited for the questions. Who are you? Where did you move from? But nothing.

She turned back to the front and began taking notes.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

I walked to my history class and took a seat up the back. I got a few glances. Two girls walked in, chatting. They looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'm, Jasper Cullen," I said politely not wanting to be rude.

"Bella Swan, and this Angela," Bella said. Two more girls walked in flanked by two boys. Their eyes widen as they saw me and the girls glared at Bella and Angela. They sat in front of me and swiveled in their chairs to face me.

"Hi, I'm, Jessica, and this is, Lauren," Jessica said, attempting to sound sexy. I was put off. I heard Angela and Bella stifle a giggle. I introduced myself to be polite.

Finally the bell rang. Bella and Angela walked off, talking while Jessica and Lauren hung off me. I groaned inwardly.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I walked into class and saw some girls eyes bug out. Some of the guys seized me up and I laughed inwardly. Some gutsy girls came up and started flirting with me. It was hilarious and so much fun. I watched a short pixie girl walked in. She rolled her eyes at the girls and sat down. I grinned. I sat down next to her and saw one girl give her a greasy eyeball.

"I'm Emmett Cullen," I said confidently.

"I'm Alice Swan," Alice said, smiling.

"So you live here in Forks?" I asked making bad small talk. I realized how stupid I sounded.

"No, I actually live in Seattle and make the long trip down every day," Alice said sarcastically. I laughed. She was quick, I liked that.

"You're quick. Alice, I feel the beginning of a beautiful friend ship," I laughed. "Tell me, do you like pranks?"

"Only the best," Alice grinned mischievously. I grinned at her. I could see us now, pulling all these pranks together. "Emmett, I see that you and I will be the King and Queen of Pranks at Forks high," Alice said. I laughed. I already saw Alice as a little sister.

The bell rang and Alice jumped out of her seat. She waved goodbye and danced out of the room. A couple of girls were by my side in an instant and I laughed.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

The boys left and I grabbed my suit case. I made my way to my car and headed to the hospital. I took a deep breath and walked up to the nurses station.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen," I said. The nurse looked up and looked stumped for a bit. Then she smiled at me.

"Why, hello. I'm Kate," she said, fluttering her eyes. I smiled but inwardly groaned.

"OK, here is you pager, and files. Your on clinic duty today," Kate said. I nodded. I took my stuff and walked away. I could feel her eyes watching me.

I quickly put my stuff away in my office and made my way to my first patient. I took a deep breath, smiled and made my way in.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I didn't see the blonde headed girl again but I met another girl. She was short and looked like a pixie. Her name was Alice. We were in Gym together. We were playing basketball. She practically danced around the court with the ball. We were on the same team. She passed me the ball and ran off, smiling the whole time. This girl had energy.

The bell rang and we got changed. I walked to my locker and saw Jasper and Emmett were there, putting there stuff away.

We walked to the cafeteria together and got our lunch. We spotted an nearly empty table. And sat down.

"Hi, I'm, Emmett Cullen, and these are my brothers, Edward and Jasper," Emmett introduced, sitting down.

"Hey, I'm Seth, this Embry and Quill and this is, Jacob," Seth said. We grinned and ate together. We looked around and that's when I saw her.

She was beautiful. She had long dark hair that curled softly. She was with the Alice and the blond headed girls. I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett staring too.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I looked up and saw Alice walk in with a girl with brown hair and the most gorgeous girl ever. She was tall, with long blonde hair and looked like a model. Damn she was gorgeous. I saw Edward staring at the brown headed girl and Jasper staring at Alice.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

Bella walked into the cafeteria flanked by two girls. One had long blond hair and the other was the most stunning creature I had ever seen. She practically danced her way into line to buy her food.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking to Seth, Quill, Embry and Jacob.

"O', there the, Swan, girls. Triplets. Rose, Alice and Bella. Rose is the blonde one, Alice is the pixie and Bella is the other one," Seth answered.

"Yeah, they don't fit in much," Jacob said.

"Just because, Bella said she just wanted to be friends," Embry snickered. Jacob punched him in the arm.

They bought their food and looked around for a free table. Their eyes landed on us.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

They looked to us and I saw Bella blush deep red. Alice said something to the girls and they nodded. They walked out of the cafeteria, picking up their food and dumping their trays. They walked out and Bella tripped. Alice and Rose laughed and Bella blushed again. They made their way out and they were gone.

This was turning out to be a good first day.

_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is long! I didn't know when to stop! Opps! Haha, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Its so nice when you get one!_

_~Laura_


	4. Chapter 4 hiring help

_**Hey guys! How's it hanging? Haha. Sorry. Anyways........ Thanks for reviewing and reading this story. I hope you enjoy. Just a remainder this is an all human story. No vampires. Sorry.**_

**Chapter four- hiring help**

_**~Jasper POV~**_

It had been a week and we still hadn't managed to talk to the girls. All week we were being introduced to new people by Seth, Embry and Quill. I noticed that Jacob was hostile towards us, especially Edward. We saw they girls a few times. I had Spanish class with Bella and Alice, to my pleasure. Edward was happy to have biology with Bella and they were partners, but unfortunately, they hadn't been able to talk all the much. Emmett was happy that he had Gym with Rosalie but they had been running in the classes so they couldn't talk.

It was the weekend and we had just missed our chance to talk to the girls. They quickly got in their car and rove off before we could speak. Monday we would talk to them.

_**~Carlisle POV~**_

I had been busy at the hospital and was glad to have Saturday off to spend time with the boys. We had finally managed to unpack all the boxes but the house wasn't quite home yet. It looked to dull.

On Saturday morning during the breakfast I asked the boys a question.

"Hey, boys. What do you think of hiring a decorator to make this feel more like home?" I asked them.

"That's a great Idea dad," Edward said.

"Yeah, lets do it," Emmett said. Jasper nodded his head in agreement. After breakfast I searched the phone book for a decorator and I found one in Forks. I dialed the number and waited.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

Rose and Alice were playing Bella barbie when the phone rang. I got up and picked up.

"Hell, this is, Esme, speaking," I said politely.

"Hello, this is, Carlisle Cullen. I'm looking at you ad in the phone book and you do decorating?" Carlisle asked. He sounded handsome and I smiled.

"Yes, I do. What can I help you with?" I asked, sitting down, grabbing a note book and pen.

"Well, you see, my sons and I just moved into a our new house and it doesn't feel like home yet and we need some help decorating it," Carlisle said.

"Of course. Why don't I come over and have a look at what you want decorating. I could take some measurements and photos and get sketching for you," I said.

"When you can you come over?" Carlisle asked. I laughed.

"When ever you are free," I said. I heard him chuckled.

"Why don't you come over at ten," Carlisle said. He gave me directions and I jotted them down.

"I'll be over at ten. Good bye," I said. Carlisle said good bye and I hung up.

"Hey girls. I have to meet a client at ten," I told them. Alice had braded Bella's fringe and kept the rest out. They had put a bit of make up on her and she looked stunning.

"O' can we come?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"I don't see why not. You could help come up with some ideas," I said. They grinned.

Alice and Rose rushed up the stairs to get ready and Bella made my her way over to me.

"Who is the client?" Bella asked, eating an apple.

"Carlisle Cullen," I said. Bella chocked on her apple.

"Bella," I gasped worriedly. She stopped choking and gasped.

"That's the new kids," Bella gasped. Rose and Alice floated down the stairs and came up.

"What about the new kids?" Rose asked.

"Mum is decorating their house," Bella gasped. Rose and Alice grinned.

"They are so good looking," Alice giggled. Bella blushed.

"Really. Do we already have crushes?" I teased. Bella's blush deepened. Alice and Rose grinned.

"OK, lets get going," I said.

We drove up to their house. It wasn't to hard to find. As we saw their house we all gasped. It was stunning. When we first moved to Forks I had wanted to buy this house, but it was out of my price range. It was a dream of mine to own a house like this.

We pulled up and jumped out. Alice grabbed the camera. Bella took the tape measure but Rose plucked it out of her hands.

"Safety first," Rose giggled. Bella rolled her eyes at her sister.

We walked towards the house and Bella stumbled. I grabbed her.

"Thanks mum," Bella said. I laughed softly and pulled her into me. We walked up to the front door and I knocked.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I was pottering around, trying to clean up the mess before Esme came over. There was knock on the door. I straightened up and made my way to the door. I opened the door and came face to face with a goddess. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long brown hair that curled softly. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a purple sleeveless top and a black skirt that sat above her knees. She smiled and my heart beat faster.

"I'm, Esme Swan. These are my daughters Rose, Alice and Bella," Esme said. My heart plummeted as she said daughters. She must be married. Behind her were three equally gorgeous girls. One was pixie like with short black hair. The other was tall and blonde. The last looked the most like Esme with dark hair that waved softly.

"I'm, Carlisle Cullen. Please come in," I said, smiling. Esme walked past me I caught the smell of her and she smelt mouth watering. I heard footsteps and turned to see my sons walking down the stairs.

"Esme, Bella, Alice, Rose. I would like you too meet my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward," I said. The boys mouths fell open and I heard the girls giggle.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

The door opened and I was greeted by a god. He was with out a doubt the most handsomest man I had ever seen. He had blonde hair that was sleeked back. He slightly muscular and just looked like a model. I was staring and when he smiled my heart thumped painfully. I was still staring when Alice poked my gently in the back.

"I'm, Esme Swan," I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"I'm, Carlisle Cullen," he said. I introduced my daughters and he welcomed us inside. The inside was just a gorgeous as the outside. I heard footsteps and saw three boys come down the stairs.

"Esme, Bella, Alice, Rose. I would like you to meet my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward," Carlisle said. My heart dropped painfully. He had sons. He had to be married. I saw the boys mouths fall open and I giggled along with my girls.

_Hey guys! What did you think? I do hope you liked. Hey check out my other story __**Finding Hope! **__Thanks guys!._

_~Laura_


	5. Chapter 5 lets start planning

_**Hey again. Welcome back. I would like to say that I do not own Twilight. I would also like to give you a reminder that this is an all human story. Thanks for the review and for reading!**_

_**Chapter 5- Lets start planning**_

_**~Alice's POV~**_

Jasper, Emmett and Edward walked down the stairs and their mouths fell open. Bella, Rose, Esme and I giggled. They were gorgeous as ever. Especially Jasper. Last week we had all dipped the boys that we liked. Rose liked Emmett and Bella liked Edward.

"Where would you like us to start?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"_You're_ the decorators?" Edward asked, shocked. I giggled.

"Our mum is. We are here to help," Rose said.

"Yeah, if you don't mind that is," I added. This was fun.

"We could leave," Bella said, catching on.

"NO," the three boys yelled at the same time. We bit back our laughs.

"How about we start in the living room," Carlisle said, shooting a amused look at his sons. Mum nodded and we followed her.

"OK, do you need anything?" Carlisle asked. Mum shook her head.

"No thank you. Do you mind if we take some pictures though? Just to help with the sketches?" Mum asked. Carlisle smiled and my mum reflectively smiled back. We giggled.

"Of course not. Just ask if you need anything," Carlisle said and he walked away.

"Do we have a crush already?" I teased mum like she had teased us. Mum blushed and nudge me.

"Let's get to work," She said. We laughed.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

Alice Swan was in my house. She smiled and giggled with Rose and Bella. We must look like idiots. I knew my mouth had fallen open and so had Edward's and Emmett's. I nudged them and the mouths snapped shut. I watched Alice dance after her mother. I sighed and turned to the others.

"Holy, cow, they are here," Emmett said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well spotted," he said sarcastically.

"This is our chance to talk to them," Emmett continued, ignoring Edward.

Carlisle walked back into the room.

"So these are the girls?" Carlisle asked. He had overheard us talking during the week about the girls and who they were.

"Yes," Edward said. Carlisle looked amused.

"They are beautiful," Carlisle commented.

"Yeah, so is, Esme," I snickered and Carlisle blushed. Emmett and Edward laughed.

Dad walked away and we followed him. We looked behind us and Alice was dancing around taking pictures of the room.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

Bella was here in my house. This was the perfect weekend. We followed dad and we looked behind us. Alice was taking pictures. Rose and Bella were measuring the walls. Bella was walking backwards and she tripped. Esme had walked behind her caught her swiftly. Bella blushed and Esme set her on her feet. She walked backwards more slowly. Esme was making notes that the girls had read out to her.

This was perfect.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I watched as Rose walked backwards gracefully and Bella trip. Rose smirked and she looked gorgeous. She read out measurements and I watched in awe. She could make anything look interesting. I kept walking and walked into something. It was Edward. He punched me in the arm. I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

We went into the kitchen. I grabbed a drink.

"We should get the girls something to drink," Jasper said. We agreed and got some drinks.

Carlisle carried the tray out and we walked into the living room. The girls were laughing. Alice was dancing around the room. Bella was standing still, grinning. Rose was pointing to something on the wall and her top rose up a bit, revealing a bit of skin. Damn.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I carried the tray in, not trusting the boys. I smiled as I saw the girls laughing. Esme wrote something down in a note book.

"Drinks anyone?" I asked coming up to them. Esme smiled at me and I automatically smiled back.

"Thank you," she said gratefully and took a glass. Alice, Rose and Bella took one too.

"OK, let me explain something's," Esme said, after taking a sip. "The place is really open and beautiful. But it look's dull. I was thinking some soft colors to bring in the light and really lighten the place up," Esme explained.

"You T.V now is in a bad spot. In the after noon it will get the light and reflect. So we were thinking we could put it on the wall," Alice said, indicating to the wall behind her.

"Mum will draw up some sketches of course," Rose said.

"And then you can decide what you like best," Bella finished. They grinned us.

"Sounds brilliant," I said, smiling at the girls.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

Carlisle was such a gentlemen, bringing in something to drink for us. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me. I thought I was going to melt into the floor. We explained our ideas and Carlisle thought it was brilliant. This man would be the death of me I swear.

"Excellent. Well, we are done here. I'll draw up some sketches. This should take a few days. I will ring you when I'm done and we can meet up again," I said. I blushed. I had to remind myself it wasn't a date but work.

"Of course. Sounds wonderful," Carlisle said and I beamed.

"OK. I guess we should get going," I said, turning the girls.

"That means shopping!," Alice squealed.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

"OK. I guess we should get going," Esme said, turning to the girls. No. They can't go just yet. I could tell Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were thinking the same thing.

"That means shopping!" Alice squealed. Bella groaned, Rose grinned and Esme shook her head.

"If you think you can max out my card for the third time this week you are sadly mistaken Alice," Esme said.

_Maxed out a card two time this week. For shopping? _I thought. Emmett laughed loudly and Jasper was grinning. Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

"It wasn't my fault," Alice said.

"Yeah, it was yours mum. You really shouldn't of let, Alice borrow the card," Bella giggled. It sounded like angles.

"Yes, that was my mistake," Esme sighed.

"It was nice meeting you all," Esme said.

"Bye guys," the girls said. Bella looked at me and blushed. I smiled my crooked grin at her.

"Bye, Carlisle," Esme said sweetly. I could tell my dad was happy.

"Bye, Esme," Carlisle said softly. They left and we all grinned at each other.

_So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Tell what you thought. Thanks for reading!_

_~Laura_


	6. Chapter 6 a bad day turned good

Hey everybody. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are too sweet. (Blush) shucks (Scuffs the ground with the tip of my shoe)

Lol, sorry couldn't't resist. Enjoy!

_Chapter 6- A bad day turned good_

_~Esme's POV~_

**I groaned and rolled over. I breathed deeply and opened my eyes. I looked to my clock and saw that it was ten past nine. I gasped and shot out of bed. I raced down the hall, knocking on my daughters doors.**

"**Alice, Rose, Bella. Wake up. You're late for school and I'm late for my appointment," I yelled. I raced to my bedroom and grabbed some clothes. I heard my daughters moving around their rooms. I was so glad they had showered last night. I jumped in and showered quickly. I dried myself, dressed and brushed my wet hair. I threw it up in a messy bun and raced down stairs.**

**The girls were just finishing breakfast. I got mine and they raced back up to their rooms to get dressed. Ten minuets they came back down.**

"**Bella, no! You can't wear that," Alice cried. Bella was wearing jeans and her hoodie. Alice was wearing her jeans and a nice white shirt that had a buckle on it. Rose was wearing jeans and a beautiful red top.**

"**Alice, leave, Bella alone. Besides it too late to change you have to go. Now," I said. Alice scowled and the girls walked out. I followed them out, locking the door. The girls got in Rose's car and started it. It wheezed and then cut out.**

**They tried again and the same thing happened. They jumped out and Rose looked horrified.**

"**Our baby died," Rose cried. I rolled my eyes. This day could not get worse. I looked to my watch. I was late. If I didn't leave now I would miss my massage.**

"**Go mum, we'll walk to school. Don't miss you massage," Alice said.**

"**Yeah, go mum," Bella said. Rose nodded in agreement. I smiled at them gratefully. I jumped in the car and drove off.**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Rose, Alice and I walked to school. Alice was still upset about what I was wearing. As we walked we chatted about the boys.

"They are so cute," Alice sighed. "Especially, Jasper,"

"We should all hang out together and see what they are really like," Rose said. I blushed.

"Yes, good idea, Rose," Alice squealed.

We walked to school and to the office to sign in. We said good bye and headed to our classes. I was late for biology. I hurried to class, skidding slightly and opened the door. I blushed as every eye turned to me. I could see Edward wearing a worried expression.

"Take you seat, Bella," Mr. Mason said. I hurried and fell into my chair. He went back to writing notes on the board.

"Where were you?" Edward asked in a whisper. He seemed really concerned. I smiled at his concern.

"We all slept in and the car died," I said. He nodded, satisfied that I was OK. We didn't get a chance to talk for the rest of the lesson. The bell rang and Edward turned to me.

"So you are OK?" Edward asked me. I nodded. I gathered my books and walked out of class.

"I'm fine," I blushed. Edward was caring about me. He walked me to his locker.

"I have English now," Edward said sadly.

"Gym," I grimaced. He noticed.

"What's wrong," He asked, concerned.

"I'm such a klutz," I said, blushing. He smiled his crooked grin. The bell rang. 

"See you later," Edward grinned at me and then he left. I smiled and made my way to gym.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I hurried to math. I danced into class and every eyes turned to me, including the teachers. 

"Miss, Swan. Nice of you to join us," Mrs. Little said, glaring at me. I put on my puppy dog expression that 

always worked on mum, Bella and Rose.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I woke up late and the car wouldn't start and we had to walk," I said, pretending to sniff. The teacher looked shock that I was going to cry. "And then, Bella, walked out of the house wearing these jeans and a hoddie and she- she," I sniffed.

"It's OK, Alice. Go sit down," Mrs. Little said. I grinned at her and danced to my seat. I was on the table next to Jasper. April was sitting next to him, her knees touching his leg. He looked in pain.

"OK, class, back to work," Mrs. Little said. Chatter resumed and Jasper leaned over to me.

"So your car broke down huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, that and we woke up late," I giggled.

"I'm glad you're OK. I was worried," Jasper said. I beamed at him.

"Jasper," April said in a snooty voice. Jasper closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Yes," he said in a tight voice. April didn't notice.

"Can you stop talking to that little pixie and help me with this question," April said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at April and got my books out. I heard Jasper teeth grind together and I smiled.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I hurried to my Physics class. I was unlucky. Bella and Alice had Spanish together while I had English with Bella. I had Art with Alice. I quickly walked to the class. I opened the door and walked in. The teacher turned to me and opened his mouth to speak.

"ROSE!" someone shouted. The teacher and I turned to see who it was and I saw Emmett grinning like an idiot. I smiled and turned to the teacher. All eyes were on me.

"Sorry I'm late," I said. He nodded and I took my seat. I took a seat next to Emmett and he grinned.

"Finally," Emmett said to me. I smiled. The girl next to Emmett rolled her eyes and glared at me. "I was worried that you wouldn't be here today."

"Who cares," the girl who sat next to Emmett said nastily. I rolled my eyes at he girl.

"I do," Emmett replied to the girl and she looked shocked.

"Emmett, since you are in such a chatty mood, why don't you share what you have to say with the class," The teacher said, looking at Emmett. "Well?"

Emmett grinned.

"Just saying how much I missed, Rose," Emmett grinned. I beamed up at him. A lot of the girls glared at me. We went back to work. Soon enough the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. Emmett walked me to my locker. He had gym next with Bella.

"See ya' later, Rose," Emmett said and he walked away. I smiled and headed to art with Alice.

_**Bella's POV~**_

It turns out I had gym with Emmett. He laughed at me the whole lesson because I managed to trip over my own feet and bring him down too. I didn't even have the ball. I blushed red which caused him to laugh harder at me. The bell rang and I got changed. I made my way out of the gym and saw Emmett in front of me. I walked to my locker and headed to the cafeteria. I bought my lunch and saw a free table. I quickly walked to it, stumbling a few times and grabbed the table. I looked around and saw Rose and Alice come in. They got their lunch and made their way over.

At the same time the Cullen brothers walked in. Alice and Rose sat down. We watched the boys get their lunch and look for a free table. I saw April, Jessica and Lauren trying to flag them down. They boys ignored them and tried to look for a free table.

"We should help them out," Rose said.

"Boy's over here," Alice called out. Everyone turned to us. I blushed. They boys grinned and walked over.

"Thanks," Edward said gratefully. They sat down. They looked to us and Emmett laughed loudly. I looked at him confused. So did Edward and Jasper.

"You have glitter all over you," Emmett laughed. I looked to Alice. She had glitter in her spiky hair and she looked good. Edward snickered and Jasper chuckled.

"I know. Rose and I did it in art," Alice grinned. Rose chuckled.

"It suits you," Jasper said quietly, blushing slightly. Alice beamed. Rose and I looked to each other.

"You know. Bella, Alice and I were wondering if you wanted to see a movie," Rose said. I blushed and nodded. Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I said. Emmett grinned. They boys looked to one another.

"Sure, we loved to," Edward said. I grinned and Edward smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Excellent. Tomorrow then?" Alice asked. 

"Sure," Jasper said and Alice grinned.

I looked to Rose and Alice. They grinned at me and I grinned back.

_Hey guys what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it! That's all from me and I'll update soon._

_~Laura _


	7. Chapter 7 movie date

Hey guys! Welcome to The Cullen/ Swan bunch! Thank you for reading and reviewing. It's good fun getting your reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 7- Movie date

_**~Alice's POV~**_

It was Tuesday night and tonight was the movie date with Jasper, Edward and Emmett. I was so excited.

"Bella, sit still," I scolded. Rose and I were already done and now we were doing Bella. We had dressed her in dark jeans and a blue top that made her look so beautiful. We had done light makeup and now I was doing her hair. I swept her fringe to side and braded it back and then swept it up into a pony tail.

"Alice," Bella whined.

"I'm done," I said rolling my eyes. Bella looked in the mirror and gasped.

'Wow, thanks, Alice. You are a miracle worker," Bella gasped. I grinned.

"It a gift," I said and we laughed.

"Girls, time to go," Mum called us. We grinned at each other and hurried down stairs.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

Monday night my girls came home over excited and I found out that they were going out to a movie with the boys. I smiled. Tonight they were in the bathroom, music blaring and doing Bella's hair and make up. I had finally finished the sketches for Carlisle's home. It wasn't to late so I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" said a male voice.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"O, this is, Jasper," Jasper southern accent leaked out.

"O' this is, Esme, Swan. May I please speak to, Carlisle?" I asked politely.

"Of course, hold on," Jasper said. Silence ensued and then.

"DAD! PHONE," Jasper called.

More silence and I heard someone pick up.

"Hello, this is, Carlisle," he said politely.

"Carlisle, it's, Esme," I said brightly. It felt good to hear his voice.

"Esme. How are you?" Carlisle said happily. I grinned and sank into the couch.

"I'm fine, and you?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm well, a bit tired. I just did the night shift at the hospital," Carlisle answered.

"O' I didn't know you were a doctor," I said, surprised. "I bet your wife is proud."

"Yes, well, wait what? I'm not married," Carlisle said quickly. I grinned brightly.

"Sorry, I just thought," I said, embarrassed.

"It's OK. Now, what can I help you with?" Carlisle asked. I almost forgot why I was ringing.

"O' yes. I have finished your sketches for the living room and I wanted to fix a time with you so you can see them," I said, biting my lip.

"Well, I'm pretty busy this week. How about now? My boys are going out in a few minuets. Can you come over now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, my girls are going out too," I smiled.

"Excellent. I'll see you soon, that is if your husband doesn't mind," Carlisle said hesitantly. I smiled.

"I'm not married," I said. I heard him let out a breath.

"I'll be over soon," I said. I hung up and looked to the clock. I gasped.

"Girls, time to go," I called up.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Alice drove quickly to the movie theater. Rose and Alice always drove fast. We made it there in good time and got out. I saw the silver Volvo and grinned. They were already here. Alice and Rose grinned at me and we linked arms. I stumbled but thankfully Rose kept me up. We walked in and saw the boys waiting for us, looking gorgeous. The smiled at us and Edward smiled his crooked grin at me.

"Hey guys," Emmett said and he picked me up in a massive bear hug. I laughed.

"Emmett, can't breath," I gasped. He chuckled and set me down. He turned to Rose and grinned brightly. Jasper came up closer.

"Hey, Bella, Rose, Alice," Jasper said. His gaze lingered on Alice and she beamed brightly.

"Rose, Alice. Bella," Edward said grinning at me. I nearly melted to the floor.

"Lets go in," Emmett suggested. I nodded dumbly. We followed him into the dark cinema and I could feel an electric shock. I was suddenly aware how close Edward was to me. Emmett sat one side of Rose, Jasper sat the other side and Alice on his other side. Edward sat on her other side and I sat on Edwards other side.

The movie started and groaned. It a vampire movie. Alice jumped in her seat. The lights went all the way down. The title came on and I smiled. I settled down in my seat. I went to rest my hand on the arm rest but at the same time Edward did to. I blushed, glad that he couldn't see it. Halfway through the movie I uncrossed my legs and my knee brushed Edwards. I blushed again. Towards then end, I bumped hands with Edward again, but this time he kept held of it. He looked over to me, making sure it was ok. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I slouched down in my chair. I was uncomfortable. Emmett noticed and grinned at me. He pulled me into his lap. I giggled and rested my head on the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned back in his chair. I watched the rest of the movie with a great big smile on my face.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I watched Emmett pull Rose on to his lap and I sighed. They were so cute together. Jasper looked to me, worried. I smiled at him. He still looked concerned. I grimaced at the scene in the movie. Jasper leaned over and wrapped an arm around me. I grinned and breathed his scent in. He smelt good. I snuggled up to his side and sighed happily. He squeezed me and I grinned brightly.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I heard a car pull up and I set my book down. I was nervous. I was never nervous but now, I am. The door bell rang and I went to get it. I opened and there stood Esme. She looked beautiful. She wore jeans and a cardigan that complemented her so well. I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Come in," I said. She blushed and came in. She was carrying scrolls and I took them from her.

"Thank you," Esme said gently. I grinned. Something dinged. O, I forgot I had my dinner going.

'I'm sorry, that's my, dinner," I said sheepishly.

"Smells good," Esme beamed. I chuckled.

"Follow me," I said. I took Esme into the kitchen and she gasped. I turned to her, worried.

"What?" I asked, looking her over.

"Your kitchen is beautiful," Esme said, looking around.

"Not as beautiful as you are," I mumbled.

"Thank you," Esme said. She wasn't meant to hear. I smiled up at her and she was blushing. To move on from the awkward moment I went to the oven and pulled out the lasagna I had made. I set it down and grabbed to plates.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Esme beamed.

"Yes," she said sheepishly. I grinned and set them down. I served it up and got us some wine.

"OK, so tell me about your plans," I said. She beamed up at me.

We had finished dinner, Esme's plans laying un rolled. We were having such a good time, laughing and talking. We were on the couch now, telling each other about ourselves.

"If you don't my asking, what happened to your husband?" I asked. Esme smiled gently at me.

"It's fine. He died just after the girls were born. We had been married a year. He had a heart attack. It was a long time ago and now I have my girls," Esme said. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. Esme smiled.

"What about your wife?" Esme asked.

"She died giving birth to my sons," I said. Esme smiled at me sadly.

"Sorry to hear," Esme said, gripping my hand gently. I squeezed it back. Somewhere the clock dinged and Esme looked to her watch.

"My girls will be home soon," Esme said, biting her lip.

"My, boy's too," I said. We stood up and I helped gather her things.

"Thank you for coming over," I told her at the door.

"Thank you for dinner," Esme said, smiling. She reached up and kissed my cheek.

"I had fun," she breathed. I grinned at her.

"We should do this again," I said.

"I would like that," Esme said.

"Perhaps at a restaurant," I suggested. Esme beamed up at me.

"I would love that," She said. I grinned.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

The movie ended and we went back to the lobby.

"Thanks for the movie," I said to Edward.

"Your, Welcome," Edward said, grinning his crooked smile at me.

"Bye Emmett. Edward," Alice said and then turned to Jasper. "Bye, Jasper." Jasper grinned at Alice.

"Bye Emmett," Rose said. Emmett grinned and hugged her. "Bye, Jasper, Edward," Rose said.

"Bye, Jasper, Emmett," I said then turned to Edward. "Bye, Edward."

He grinned at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Sweet dreams," He breathed in my ear. I shivered and grinned. I saw Jasper give Alice a hug. We said good bye and ran to the car. In the car we squealed and sped home, talking non stop.

_Hey guys! So what did ya think? Care to tell me? I hope you enjoyed it as much I loved writing it!_


	8. Chapter 8 clumsy Bella

Hey guys! I hope you are loving this story so far! I am having so much fun writing it! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ALL HUMAN STORY!

Let continue!

Chapter 8- Clumsy Bella

_~Esme's POV~_

**I got on home, smiling the whole time. Carlisle had asked me out on a date. I sighed and flopped down on the couch. Ten minuets later I heard the girls car pull up. The door opened and Alice spotted me. The girls rushed over and flung them selves on the couch, Alice in my lap. I laughed.**

"**I take it went well," I said. **

"Mum, we had the greatest time ever. Jasper, put his arm around me during the movie and he was so sweet," Alice gushed. "He is so handsome,"

"I was uncomfortable and, Emmett, noticed so he pulled me into his lap and It was so sweet and He was so comfy," Rose sighed dreamily.

"I kept bumping knees and hand with, Edward, and then he took my hand in his and he held it for the rest of the movie and his thumb kept drawing circles," Bella sighed happily. I laughed at my girls.

"Why are you so happy?" Alice asked, looking me over.

"Can't I be glad that my girls had a good date?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not it. You were happy before we told you," Alice said.

"What did you do tonight?" Rose asked. I beamed up at them.

"Well, I had finished the sketches so I rang, Carlisle, up and told him and he invited me over. We had dinner, talked about the sketches and we drank wine and had some laughs and then at then end of the night I kissed his cheek and he asked me out to dinner," I said, happily.

The girls screamed and smothered me in a hug I laughed.

"You girls, don't mind if we go out, do you?" I asked. They all screamed no. I laughed and hugged them. I sent them up to bed and climbed into my own a big smile on my face.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I woke up, showered, dressed and made my way down stairs. I was excited. I would be seeing Emmett today. I beamed. Alice came down after me and we saw mum already making breakfast.

"Morning," We chimed. Mum turned and grinned at us. She served us breakfast and looked to the stairs.

"Where is, Bella?" Mum asked.

"Three, two, one," Alice said. We heard footsteps and the a loud crash. Bella came tumbling off the steps. We rolled our eyes.

"What are we going to do with you, Bell's," Mum said.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Fine," Bella said, getting up. She winced when she put pressure on her wrist.

"Did you sprain your wrist again?" I asked, getting up to see.

"I think so," Bella said. Esme came over, as did Alice.

"O dear. I'll take you to emergency," Esme said. Esme grabbed Bella an apple. Alice and I grabbed our bags and followed them out.

"You go to school and I'll take, Bella, to the emergency room," Esme said. We nodded. I got in the drivers seat. I had fixed the car last weekend and drove us to school.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I was so embarrassed as mum drove me to the hospital. Of course this could only happen to me. We pulled up and got out of the car. Mum wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mum chuckled and I giggled. We went in and went to the nurses station.

"Hello, Carla," Mum said. We knew Carla well due to all my accidents.

"Morning, Esme, Bella. What have you done today?" Carla asked, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Fell down the stairs," I said, holding up my wrist. She shook her head at me.

"Take a seat and someone will be with you shortly," Carla said. We nodded. Another Nurse with the name tag Shelly gave my mum a dirty look. Mum looked nice today. She was wearing a black skirt with matching heels and a nice white top with a cardigan over the top.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

We waited for a bout half an hour when I saw Carlisle come in. I saw one of the nurses sit up straight and Carla rolled her eyes.

"Morning, Doctor Cullen," the nurse said, battering her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes.

"Shelly," Carlisle said politely and then smiled at Carla. "Carla," Carlisle added.

"Morning, Doctor," Carla said, smiling.

"Your first patient is," the nurse said, looking at the file. She scowled. She looked up to me. "Bella Swan," the nurse said. Carlisle whipped around and found my eyes, a worried expression on his face. He turned back the nurses.

"Thank you, Shelly," Carlisle said and took the file.

"No problem, Doctor Cullen," Shelly said, attempting to sound sexy but Carlisle was already heading towards us.

Shelly glared at me.

"Esme, Bella. What happened?" Carlisle said, looking very worried. I smiled and put an arm around Bella.

"She fell down the stairs," I said. Carlisle looked to Bella, looking worried.

"OK, come, lets take a look," Carlisle said and led us to a room. I smiled at his concern. Bella sat on the bed while Carlisle looked her over.

"OK, you don't have a concussion but your wrist is sprained," Carlisle said.

"I know," Bella sighed. Carlisle rose an eyebrow at her.

"It's not the first time," Bella blushed and I chuckled. Carlisle smiled at me. He wrapped Bella's wrist in a bandaged and walked us out. Bella walked up to Carla and Carlisle pulled me back.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked me. I beamed up at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you, for this," I said, gesturing to Bella. I saw that Shelly was glaring at us.

"Not a problem. If she has any pain just giver her some Tylenol for the pain," Carlisle said.

"I will," I said.

"So, how about Friday night you and I go out to dinner?" Carlisle said, blushing slightly. I beamed up at him.

"I would love to," I said. He looked to me and grinned.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00?" He asked.

"Sound perfect," I said. He took my hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I should get back to work," he said, sadly. I chuckled.

"I should get, Bella, home," I said. He nodded. Swiftly his kissed my on the cheek and I beamed.

"Bye, Esme," Carlisle said.

"Bye, Carlisle," I said. I walked to Bella and Carla who were grinning.

"Carlisle and Esme sitting in a tree," Carla sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Bella sang. Shelly was glaring at me. I turned to her and she looked me up and down, disgusted.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

I had biology just before lunch. I had seen Alice and Rose in the hall way but not Bella. I was glad that I got to sit next to her in Biology. It always made my day. I went in and saw that she wasn't there. Confused I sat down. Bella was never late. There was still some time before the bell went. A couple of minuets later the bell went and Still no Bella. I was worried. Bella never skipped class.

The bell rang to signal class was over and I was worried. Bella didn't turn up at all. I put my book away and went to the cafeteria. I saw Emmett and Jasper already at our table. I got my lunch and went over quickly.

Jasper and Emmett looked around and I turned to see what they were looking at. Rose and Alice came in, heads together and a phone between them. They were smiling and laughing.

They got their lunch and made their way over, still on the phone. They came over.

"OK, see ya later," Alice said and she hung up. Rose sat next to Emmett and Alice sat next to Jasper.

"Hey guys," Alice beamed.

"Hey," they said back.

"Where is, Bella?" I asked, getting to the point. Alice and Rose grinned at each other before answering.

"Mum has to take her to the hospital," Rose said, like this thing happened every day.

"What?" I cried.

"Is she OK?" Jasper asked.

"What happened to my little sister?" Emmett demanded.

"Relax, she fine. She just sprained her wrist," Alice said, taking a bite of food.

"Again," Rose added.

"Falling down the stairs," Alice continued.

"Again," Rose added again.

"How many is it now?" Alice asked Rose.

"Five?" Rose said.

"No, six. Remember she fell down at, Billy's place," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Why are you talking like this happens every day?" I demanded, shocked that Rose and Alice would talk about Bella like that. They looked to me.

"Because it does," Rose said.

"Bella, is the clumsiest person you'll ever meet," Alice said.

"You should be glad she is OK," I said angrily. Alice and Rose glared at me.

"Well of course we're glad she is OK. We are always worried about Bella. Worried that she will break her neck all the time," Rose said angrily.

"It doesn't help to be worried like that all the time. We joke about it. It's what we do. How dare you think we don't care about our sister," Alice growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried that's all," I said, ashamed. Rose and Alice softened.

"It's OK. You'll learn to joke about it too," Alice said, grinning. Jasper and Emmett grinned at me and I blushed.

_Hey! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!_


	9. Chapter 9 Friday night is date night

**Hey guys! How you all doing? Thank you all so much for your reviews! You are the fuel that keeps me writing! Lets continue! P.S I DON'T TWILIGHT.**

**Chapter 9- Friday Night is Date Night**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

When Alice and Rose got home the other night they told me how protective and snappy Edward got that I wasn't there. I blushed and grinned like a crazy idiot. They laughed at me and told me how lucky I was and how they whished Jasper and Emmett would do something like that for them.

Esme was humming all day smiling brightly. Alice and Rose said that she was glowing.

Alice and Rose helped me get dressed for school the next day seeing as my hand was wrapped up and it hurt to use. Rose drove us to school and I immediately looked for a silver Volvo. It was there. We got out and made our way into the school. We headed to our lockers. Alice was talking about a shopping trip for Esme when I heard a velvety voice call my name.

"Bella?" Edward called. I turned around and blushed. I smiled as I saw him rushing to me. Rose and Alice kept on walking, smirks on their faces.

Edward stopped in front of me and looked me over.

"Are you OK?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"I'm OK. Just my wrist," I said, holding up my bandaged hand. He took it softly in his hands and I felt an electric jolt pass through me.

"I was worried," He said quietly. I chuckled.

"I fall down. Alot. It's nothing I haven't had before," I said, trying to sooth him. He pulled me into a hug and I breathed in his scent. He. Smelt. Good. His fingers played with the bottom of my hair and it was hard to think.

He pulled away and I missed the closeness of him. He smiled his crooked grin at me.

"Can I walk you to your locker?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes," I said, completely dazzled. He took my arm and I giggled and he walked me to my locker.

"Would you like to go out Friday night?" Edward asked me out of the blue. I looked to him and he was blushing. I smiled at him.

"I would love too," I told him. He grinned at me and my heart fluttered.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

Rose and I left Bella and Edward to talk. They were so right for each other. I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett waiting for us. I grinned at Rose.

"Hey, Alice," Jasper said, smiling and leaning against my locker. I beamed at him.

"Hey, Jazz," I said, using his new nickname I made for him.

"Jazz, I like it," Jasper said thoughtfully and I grinned. I knew he would.

"Walk you to class?" Jasper offered. I nodded. I quickly got my books and said goodbye to Rose and Emmett who were talking. I doubt they heard me. Or the bell.

I walked closely to Jasper, our arms brushing. I giggled on the inside.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" Jasper asked me, looking to me.

"Anything," I said. He grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white flower. It was beautiful.

"Will you go out with me, Friday night?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous.

"O' Jasper. Of course I will. This is so sweet of you," I said. Taking the flower and smelling it. I went to put it in my hair and he grabbed my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through me.

"Allow me," Jasper said and he slipped it into my hair.

"Beautiful," He said. I all but melted on the spot.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

"Hey, Rose," Emmett said as Alice and I walked up.

"Hey, Emmett," I said, smiling brightly. Emmett always made me smile.

"So, I had a thought," Emmett began.

"Did it hurt?" I teased. He let out a booming laugh. My favourite.

"You had a thought," I prompted him, after he had finished laughing. He chuckled again.

"I was thinking that you and me have a date on Friday night," Emmett said. My heart fluttered I couldn't stop the grin from creeping up.

"I would love to, Emmett," I said. He grinned and kissed me on the cheek. I flushed. He chuckled and walked me to class. Friday night. Date night.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I was went to Port Angles to begin getting the material I needed to redecorate Carlisle's home. I smiled as I thought of him. He was so handsome and kind and caring. I was lucky to even have Carlisle look at me. I collected my stuff and went home. My thoughts on the date we had on Friday night. I was nervous.

When the girls got home they all had the biggest smiled on their faces.

"I take it you had a good day?" I said, smirking.

"Yes," they sighed.

"They boys asked us all out on Friday," Alice said happily, dancing over to me and pulling me into a hug. "The same night as you and Carlisle," Alice continued. I smiled. Alice face brightened.

"We have to go shopping," Alice cried. She grabbed my hand and Bella's and pulled us out of the house. Rose grabbed my handbag and pushed me into the car. Rose drove, so that I couldn't drive us back home. I sighed.

We drove to Port Angeles and Rose pulled into the mall. Alice dragged me out of the car and I giggled.

"Alice, slow down. The mall will still be there," I chuckled. Bella and Rose laughed behind me. Alice slowed and pouted. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close and we walked into together.

~_**Carlisle's POV~**_

The boys and I had decided to go out to Port Angeles. We needed some supplies and decided we would go to the food court and check out the place.

"Shot gun getting Pizza," Emmett cried as we made our way to the food court. I chuckled and Saw Edward roll his eyes. We stood in line to get out pizza and found a table.

"What are you guys doing Friday night?" I asked them. I had told them about me taking Esme out and they all were genially happy for me. Now they all looked down to their plates. Well Edward and Jasper did. Emmett was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm going out with, Rose," He said proudly. I chuckled.

"Congratulations," I said. I looked to Edward and Jasper, both whose cheeks were flushed. Jasper cleared his throat. I was smirking.

"I'm taking, Alice out," Jasper said. I grinned and turned to Edward.

"I'm taking, Bella, out," Edward finally said. I chuckled.

"Finally," I muttered. Edward and Jasper heard and punched me in both arms.

"Alice, we are not going in there," I heard a voice say loudly. We looked around and saw the Swans.

Alice had about 6 bags in her hand. Rose and Bella looked like they had the same and Esme had about ten.

"You made a pretty big dent in my card tonight. Lets go," Esme said.

"But, mum. You need new lingerie," Alice giggled.

I blushed and heard the boys laughing.

"No, I don't," Esme said. I could see that she was blushing.

"But what if your date goes really well and," Alice started but Esme threw her hand over her mouth.

"Alice, sweetie. I love you, but finish that sentence and I will make you wear all Bella's clothes for a month," Esme growled. Alice face went to shocked. She shook her head making muffled sounds.

"I think, mum is right. We have enough clothes for one night," Rose said.

"Rose," Alice said, aghast.

"I said for one night, Alice," Rose said evilly. "Tomorrow we'll go lingerie shopping," Rose smirked. Esme sighed.

"O, you are a genius, Rose," Alice said.

"Mum, can we go?" Bella asked quietly while Rose and Alice plotted.

"Yeah, lets leave the pixie and model here," Esme said. That shut Alice and Rose up.

"Dead meat," Alice said. Esme giggled and then ran.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I laughed as we watched them run from the store. These girls were something.

_Hey guys! What did you think? Like it? Hate it? In between? I hope you liked it!_


	10. Chapter 10 The dates

_**Hey guys! How are you all doing? Thank you for all your support by reviewing!**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ALL HUMAN STORY!**_

**Chapter 10- The Dates**

_**~Alice's POV~**_

Tonight was the night. The night we went on our dates. I was so excited. I was already dressed. I had dressed in a little black dressed that flowed around my knees and there was pink material underneath. I made my hair spiky, the way I liked it. I had little make up on and my favourite necklace that my sisters had given me.

Rose was wearing a red dress that sat just on her knees. She wore matching heels and her hair was curled and twisted loosely in to a bun. She looked stunning and had simple make up and a gorgeous bracelet. She had a pink lip gloss on and she was stunning.

Rose and I were now in Esme's room. Bella and mum were having trouble getting ready.

"Everything I have is old," Esme whined, sitting down on the bed, looking defeated. "I'm not going,"

"Mum, stop that talking right now. You honestly didn't think that, Rose and I, came prepared for this moment?" I said. Rose stepped in holding a green dress. It was V-neck and it swirled softly. Esme gasped.

"It's beautiful," Esme gasped, standing up to touch it.

"Go put it on," I ordered.

Esme left the room and we turned to Bella. She smiled uneasily.

"This is for you," Rose said, holding up a dress. It was blue. It looked more like a Sunday dress and was perfect for Belle. She gasped when she saw it and took it from Rose. She ran to her room. Rose and I giggled. Esme came back in, dressed. The dress tied up around her waist and she looked stunning.

We sat her down on the bed and worked our magic. We left her long caramel hair out in soft curls. We did light makeup and put some jewelry on her. She looked stunning when we had finished. We put her in some heels and Rose grabbed the mirror. Esme smiled at her self in the mirror and turned.

"Thank you, girls," mum said and kissed up both.

Bella came back, wearing the dress. While rose did her make up, I did her hair. We decided to leave it out and keep it straight. We put her in flats, knowing that it would end in disaster if we put her in heels. Bella looked gorgeous when we had finished with her.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I dressed in a suit and was suddenly nervous. I said goodbye to my boys and told them to have fun. They whished me luck and I drove to Esme's house to pick her up. I pulled up and got out of the car. I walked to the font door and knocked.

"He's here," I heard Alice call from inside the house. I chuckled.

"Thank you, Alice," Esme called. I heard footsteps and then a loud crash.

"O Bella," Esme sighed.

"I'm OK," Bella said.

"Bella! Now we have to do you hair again," Rose complained.

"It's fine," Bella said.

"Did you land on your wrist?" Esme asked. I heard nothing.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Esme muttered. My heart fell.

"NO!" all three girls cried.

"You do realize that, Carlisle, is outside waiting," I heard Bella say.

More footsteps and the door opened. Esme opened the door and she looked absolutely stunning. The green suited her perfectly and the dressed showed her curves in the most seductive way.

"Esme, you look stunning," I breathed. She blushed.

"You look handsome yourself," Esme said, smiling brightly. I chuckled and handed her an orchid that I brought her.

"O Carlisle, it's beautiful," Esme gasped and smelt it.

"It's nothing compared to you," I blurted out. Esme grinned at me. She turned around and I saw Alice, Rose and Bella standing there, grinning brightly.

"Have fun tonight girls. Not to late," Esme said. "And, Alice. No shopping."

"Have fun mum," Rose said. Esme said good bye and I walked her to the car and we headed off to the restaurant.

_**~Jasper POV~**_

Carlisle left and I turned to my brothers.

"Lets get ready," I said. They nodded. I headed to my room. I dressed in a white shirt and black pants. I wanted to look nice for Alice. I wanted our first date together, alone, to be perfect. We had spent all week planning for this. I came out of my room and went to Edwards. Emmett was already there, dressed as was Edward.

"OK, let's wrap the gifts," I said.

It all went well, until Emmett claimed that the sticky tape 'attacked' him and he ended up with it all over him. I shook my head and Edward helped me get it all off him. He grinned at us stupidly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"OK, let's get all the stuff ready," Edward said. We nodded and went down to the kitchen. We packed the food that we had cooked. I grabbed the flowers and handed them to Edward and Emmett. This would be perfect.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

We watched Carlisle and Esme leave and we sighed. They were so right together. Once they had disappeared we turned to Bella again.

"We have to do your hair again," I said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Bella said.

"It's OK," I said, smiling. We took Bella back upstairs and re-did her hair. She smiled at us and we grinned.

I looked to the clock and grinned at my sisters.

"It's time to go," I said. We went down and jumped in the car.

We had made the choice that we would meet the boys at their house and then they would take us out. I drove and once we were there I turned off the car. I turned to Alice and Bella.

"OK, remember, hoe's before bros," I said. Alice and Bella giggled at me.

"Love you guys," Bella said.

"Love you too," Alice and I said. We took a deep breath and stepped out.

_Hey guys! What do you think? I know, I know, its not that long! Next chapter will be because you get to see their dates._


	11. Chapter 11 what a night

**Hey guys! OK FINALLY THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE YOU GET TO SEE THEIR DATES! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11- what a night**

_**~Esme's POV~**_

Carlisle drove us to a lovely little restaurant in Forks. It was out of the way and looked very romantic. He stopped the car and jumped out. He jogged to my side of the car and opened it for me. I smiled and took his hand. He helped me out and shut the door. I took his arm as we walked up to the restaurant. We went in and took a seat. Flowers sat on our table and a nice bottle of red wine. I sighed and smiled brightly at.

"Everything looks perfect, Carlisle," I said. He grinned at me. He gently took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You look breath taking tonight, Esme," Carlisle said and I blushed.

"Thank you," I whispered. No man had ever said something so kind and beautiful to me. Not even my first husband.

"You look stunning to," I told him sincerely. He smiled at me, showing me his teeth. I had had trouble breathing now. He was like a Greek God. Thankfully a waiter approached us. I picked up the menu and his behind it.

"Can I get you anything?" I heard the waiter say. It must of been my imagination or did I hear a double meaning to her words?

"I'll have the pasta special," Carlisle said, looking at me.

"I'll have the same," I said, smiling at Carlisle. I saw out of the corner of my eye the waitress giving me a dirty look. I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. We talked casually and our dinner arrived. The waitress gave Carlisle a flirty look and I growled under my breath. Carlisle looked up in surprise and I blushed. We ate, talking about ourselves. I found out that I had so much in common with Carlisle.

He ordered dessert for us. We would be sharing a chocolate cake. The waitress was getting on my nerves. We finished the cake and Carlisle had me laughing. I have never laughed so much in my life. The waitress cleared the plate and as she was clearing the glasses she 'accidentally' knocked one over. The water spilled over me and I gasped as the cold hit me.

"I'm so sorry," she said. I could hear in her voice that she was not sorry at all.

"Esme, you OK?" Carlisle asked, coming to my side.

"Fine, it's just cold," I chuckled lightly.

"Could you get us a napkin?" Carlisle asked the waitress, his voice hard. The waitress nodded and I saw her roll her eyes. She came back and Carlisle helped my clean up. I blushed as he touched me and so did he.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered. He nodded and helped me up. He paid, even after my protests, and walked me back to the car. I shivered and he draped his coat around me. I took a deep breath and smiled. He smiled over at me. The car ride back went to quickly for me. He asked more questions about me and I asked him about himself. He parked the car out the front of our house and helped me out of the car.

"I'm sorry about the waitress," Carlisle said as we reached the front door.

"It's OK," I whispered. He reached up and brushed some hair out my face. I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. He cupped my cheek. With his other hand he brought me closer to him. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt his lips gently brush mine. I leaned in closer and pressed my lips harder against his.

He wrapped both arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kiss grew more passionate and we gently pulled away. I grinned at him brightly and he chuckled slightly.

"I had fun, Esme," Carlisle said.

"I had fun too," I said. I kissed him gently again.

"Can we do this again some time?" Carlisle asked. I responded by kissing him again. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. I nodded. He kissed my nose and I laughed.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Of course. Who else is going to decorate your house?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't want any one else," he said.

I said good bye and went into the house. I flopped down on the couch, his jacket still on me. I smiled.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

We stepped out of the car and made our way up to the front door. I knocked and we waited. The door opened and there stood Jasper. He looked very handsome and was smiling.

"Rose, Bella. Emmett and Edward are waiting for you inside," Jasper said politely. Bella and Rose grinned at me and walked passed Jasper. Jasper turned back to me.

"Alice, you look absolutely stunning," Jasper said, his eyes raking over me. I grinned up at him.

"Jasper, you look so handsome," I said. He smiled. He took my hand and led me upstairs. He pulled me down the hallway and into a room, which I assumed was his bed room. He had pushed all his stuff to the walls and in the middle of the room was a picnic rug. There was a picnic basket and I could smell something delicious. Rose petal scattered the floor as well a red rose. I gasped. It was so beautiful and he had put some much effort.

"O, Jasper, this is beautiful," I gasped and walked into the room. He grinned at me.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Jasper, I love it," I said. I danced over to the rug and sat down and patted the ground next to me. He chuckled and took a seat next to me. He handed me the flower and I took it with a grin and smelt it. He opened the basket and pulled out pasta.

"Did you cook this?" I asked. He blushed and nodded.

"Jasper, this is so sweet," I said and she leant over and hugged Jasper, kissing his cheek. He blushed.

All through dinner we talked, he asked about me and my sisters. I asked him about his family. We had so much in common and he was so sweet and romantic.

For dessert he had made chocolate moose and it was the yummiest thing I had ever tasted. I giggled as he got some on his face. I leaned over and wiped it from his mouth. I stared into his eyes. We must of sat there for ten minuets or so. He took my hand and rubbed this thumb over my skin. I leaned in forward and he did too. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt his lips press to mine. I sighed and leaned in closer. I was on my knee now, getting closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I deepened the kiss and breathed in his scent. It was perfect.

He gently pulled away, being a gentlemen and not wanting to get to carried away.

"Your perfect, Alice,' Jasper whispered.

"You are too," I mumbled against his lips. He chuckled.

I kissed him again and he stroked my cheek. We heard a car pull up and pulled away. I looked at the time and saw that it was after 10:00.

"I should get going," I said, sadly. He helped me up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We walked down the living room and saw Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella and Carlisle waiting for us. I grinned at my sisters. The date was perfect.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

We walked passed Jasper and Alice and I saw Edward holding a basket and blanket.

"Emmett's in the kitchen, waiting," Edward said politely. I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Emmett was in there, grinning widely. I smiled. I watched as his eyes raked over my body.

"Damn, Rose. You are the most gorgeous, stunning, sexy person I have ever met," Emmett said. I chuckled.

"You look extremely handsome, Emmett," I said. He grinned. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen bench where petals lay over. I sat down on one of the stools and he presented my with a beautiful pink rose.

"Emmett's it's lovely," I said. He kissed my hand.

"Not as lovely as you," He said and I smiled.

He went to the oven and pulled out some pasta that he had kept warm. I gasped as it smelt yummy. He placed it in front me and took a seat opposite me. I smiled. All through dinner we talked about selves. We had so much in common. He made me laugh so many times and everything felt perfect. For dessert we had chocolate moose and Emmett fed me some, making me laugh as he told me some of the pranks he pulled in his brothers.

He came and sat down next to me and my knees brushed against his.

"Rose, you look stunning to night," Emmett said. I grinned.

"Thank you," I said. He gently stroked my cheek and I leaned in. He grinned and leaned in too. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breath tickling me. His lips brushed mine and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close and deepened the kiss. I sighed happily and melted into him. After a while I gently pulled away and smiled.

"This has been the perfect first date," I said to him. He grinned proudly and kissed me again. We heard a car pull up and we pulled a way. We went into the living room and saw Edward, Bella and Carlisle there. Alice and Jasper came down the stairs, grinning. This was a perfect date.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Rose left, leaving just me and Edward. I smiled shyly at him and he smiled his crocked smile at me. He looked very handsome in his black pants and white shirt that was open a bit, revealing to me some of his chest. My heart skipped a couple of beats. He eyes raked over me and I blushed deeply.

"Bella, you look, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous," Edward breathed and I blushed deeper. He took my hand and led me outside. We were in a small garden. Edward laid down the blanket and put down the basket. He pulled me down to the ground. He pulled out some pasta and I smelt the air. It smelt fantastic.

He handed me a white rose and my food.

"Edward, this is wonderful and so perfect," I said. He grinned at me.

"I'm glade you like it," he said.

All through the meal he asked me questions about my sisters and me. We laughed alot and I was so comfortable around him. He was perfect and looked amazing. I had to keep my eyes from traveling to his chest. He had asked me a question during dessert and I blushed.

"Bella, you blush is so beautiful," He said. I looked up and melted into his eyes.

"Thank you," I said. "You eyes are amazing," I blurted out and then blushed. He chuckled and put his fingers under my chin. He lifted my head up to look at him.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," Edward said. I sighed happily. I scooted closer to him and he pulled my hand into his lap. I smiled and ever so slowly leaned in.

He leaned in to, slowly.

"Was everything OK?" Edward asked me, our faces inches apart.

"Everything was perfect, Edward. I loved it," I said. His breath was tickling my face and making it hard to concentrate.

"I'm glad," He whispered.

"The evening was perfect," I whispered.

"Excellent," He whispered. Our lips rushed and I pushed myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I breathed in his scent and smiled against his lips. He smiled too. We deepened the kiss and he felt amazing. Everything felt right. We heard a car and saw some lights. Edward gently pulled away from me.

"My dad's home," He said. Disappointed. He helped me up and I took the rug. We met Carlisle on the steps. He grinned at us and I blushed. We went in side. Rose and Alice came back to the front door with Emmett and Jasper.

"We should be getting home," Alice said, grinning. We turned to the boys.

"Thank you, for tonight. It was perfect," I said.

"Fabulous," Rose agreed.

"A night to remember," Alice said.

We grinned and said good bye.

We drove home quickly and found Esme on the couch, grinning like an idiot. She saw us. We squealed and hugged each other tightly. It was perfect.

_Hey guys!!! I hope you liked this chapter! Was it too much? I hope not. I had fun writing it! By the way check out my other story FINDING HOPE which is also a TWILIGHT FANFICTION._


	12. Chapter 12 painting

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the extra long chapter I made for you! Please check out my other story, finding hope! **

**Chapter 12- painting**

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I rolled over and smiled as I saw the girls spread out on my bed. Last night we had all crashed in my bed. The girls told me all about their dates and I smiled. They asked me about mine and they told me. They sighed.

"We have the most romantic boys," Alice said sleepily. I couldn't help but agree. I smiled as I watched my girls. I was so lucky to have them in my life and wouldn't give them up in a heart beat. Rose stirred and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked to me and smiled.

"Morning mum," she sighed.

"Morning sweet heart," I said. She laid her head back down on the pillow, still not fully awake.

I silently sneaked out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown. I hoped in the shower, relaxing my muscles. I got out, dried myself and went down stairs to cook my daughters breakfast.

They appeared not long after.

"Mum, smells amazing," Bella said, giving me a kiss. She stumbled into her seat and I chuckled.

"What are we doing today?" Rose asked. Alice waltzed in and answered for me.

"We are going paint shopping," Alice cried, sitting down. I shook my head. How she knew I would never know.

"Alice is right," I told them, setting breakfast down on the table. I smiled sweetly at my girls.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

We finished breakfast and I dashed upstairs to take a shower. After I had I went to my room and dressed in a skirt and a top. I slipped my feet into my ballet slippers and headed down stairs to meet my sisters and family. Shortly after Rose, Bella and mum came down stairs, dressed and ready.

"Let's go to the hardware store," I grinned. Mum laughed and led us out of the house. Mum drove to the Forks hardware store and I jumped out, excited.

"Who knew, Alice would like this kind of shopping," Bella said, grinning at me. I shrugged.

"Shopping is shopping," I said and we giggled.

We went in and made our way to the pain section of the store.

"I was thinking white for the walls. It would really bring some light into the house," Esme said, grinning. I could tell she was totally in her element.

"Sounds great mum," I said. Mum beamed at me.

"what do you think, Rose, Bella?" Mum asked nervously. Rose and Bella looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Mum, it's perfect. Everyone knows you are the best designer for miles," Bella said, smiling gently.

"Yeah mum, everyone knows that and anyone is an idiot who thinks otherwise," Rose said.

Mum blushed and looked pleased.

"Thank you girls," Mum said, blushing. We smiled.

I skipped over to the paint cans and quickly read the labels.

"Here we go, white paint," I said. We quickly grabbed some cans and made our way to the register. While we were paying Esme's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and grinned. Rose, Bella and I giggled.

"Hello?" Esme breathed. She smiled.

"Hey, Carlisle," Esme breathed happily. Her face fell.

'O, well we are just picking up the paint cans," Esme said. She listened and smiled again.

"Thank you. I'll see you later than. Bye," Esme said

"That was, Carlisle?" I asked. Esme smiled at me.

"Yes, he said that they were not going to be there this morning but we could go on to there house and begin with the painting," Esme said. I grinned.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

We paid for the cans and put them in the car. We drove towards the Cullen house and hurt fluttered. I was disappointed knowing that Edward wouldn't be there but my heart still did the fluttering thing. We pulled up their long drive way and I saw my sisters and mum smile. We pulled up and get the paint can's out of the car.

We went in, finding the house unlocked. We went in set up. Alice handed me an old shirt. It was one of dad's that we used when we helped mum paint. I pulled it on and watched as they others did. We grinned at each other and mum opened the paint cans. Rose and I got the paint brushes while Mum and Alice stirred the paint. While they were doing that, Rose and I set sheets over the furniture and the ground so that we didn't get paint on anything.

"OK, Rose, put some music on and lets get started," mum said with a giant grin. Rose pressed play and Right Round by Flo Rider began to play. Alice swung her hips in time to the beat and dipped her brush into the paint. We laughed and did the same. We danced as we painted the wall. Esme had the long brush so she could reach the top of the wall. She was wearing her painting overalls with the shirt open. The overalls were just above her knees and she looked hot.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

We had to do a supermarket run because we had no food in the house. We were on our way back and dad pulled up into the drive way and saw another car.

"The girls are here," Emmett cheered. I chuckled. We jumped out and grabbed the groceries. As we walked up to the door we heard music pumping. We looked at each other and grinned. We opened the door and went in. We all immediately looked to the living room and grinned.

Katy Perry's song Hot N' Cold was playing loudly and Alice and Rose were shaking their hips. Bella was giggling and Esme grabbed her hand and spun her. I grinned and watched as Bella shake her hips. Carlisle nudged me and we went and put the groceries away. We quickly put them down and went back out. Bella was giggling while Esme and her twirled.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

Rose looked so hot in that shirt that had paint on it. She had a skirt on that flowed around her knees and she looked beautiful. The way she was shaking her hips. My Rose.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

I watched as Alice danced to the song, singing along. She looked so beautiful dancing and showing her energy that I loved so much. She laughed and it lit up her whole face. She looked beautiful.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I watched as Esme spun Bella and her hips swung gently in rhythm to the music. She looked so sexy in her overalls and her shirt that was opened. She had paint splatters on her and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. Her smile lit up her whole face and she looked gorgeous.

She turned and caught my eye. She blushed and stopped spinning Bella halfway.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

For some reason mum stopped spinning me halfway through. I was shocked and stumbled and tripped over something. I fell to the ground. I felt myself land in something wet and I knocked the ladder. It rattled and the paint can that was sitting on their fell. It landed on me, spilling paint all over me. I gasped as the cool liquid fell on me and I heard gasps and the music stopped.

"Bella, sweetie are you OK?" Mum asked. I gently picked up myself up. I spat out some paint that had got in my mouth.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice beside me. I looked up to find Edwards worried face looking at me. I blushed deeply.

"This is so embarrassing," I muttered and he chuckled. Mum and Edward helped me to my feet.

"Here, let me check you out," Carlisle said, coming over. I saw my mum beam at him.

Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett stood by, watching.

"You seemed to be fine," Carlisle said.

"I am," I assured him.

Emmett handed me a towel, laughing loudly.

"Here you go, Bells," He chuckled. I blushed and began to wipe the paint off my face. Edward had a towel to and began helping me. I turned to thank him when he wiped some paint I had missed. We gazed into each other's eyes. Alice coughed and I looked away, blushing.

"We should get you home to have a shower," Esme sighed, trying hard not to giggle.

"Your welcome to use our shower," Carlisle said. Mum beamed at him.

"Thank you," I said.

"Rose, go get the spare clothes," Mum said. Rose nodded and Emmett went with her. Edward and Jasper gave me us a funny look.

"You don't think we came without a second pair of clothes for, Bella, did you?" Alice said. Mum and Alice laughed, their voices sounding like wind chimes.

"I'll take you to the bathroom and get you a spare towel," Edward said. He took my hand and led me up stairs.

We went to the bathroom and he grabbed me a towel.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, giving him a shy kiss. He kissed me back and moved some of my paint covered hair out of my face. There was a soft knock and Emmett and Rose stood there.

"Here you go, Bella," Rose said. I smiled. They left me to shower.

Positive that I had got all the paint out I turned the shower off and changed. I pulled my wet hair into a bun and left the towel in the bathroom. I slowly made my way back down stairs so that I wouldn't trip. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward were helping them clean the brushes. They were laughing and talking. Edward spotted me and grinned.

"How was your shower?" Edward asked with his crooked smile that made me melt.

"Good, thank you," I breathed, my heart fluttering. He chuckled.

Esme and Carlisle walked in. They were both smiling brightly.

"Girls, I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner?" Carlisle asked. Alice begun to bob up and down.

"O mum can we?" Alice said, grabbing Jaspers hand and giving her puppy dog look. Mum chuckled.

"Of course," Mum laughed and Alice cheered. Jasper laughed and squeezed her hand.

Carlisle took mums hand and led her to the kitchen.

Dinner was a fun event, everyone sitting next to their boyfriend (I could get used to that). After dinner we said goodnight and went home, grinning like idiots.

_Hey guys! I made this longer than my previous chapter because of my slow updates. I haven't been all that well and I'm sorry for the no updates!_


	13. Chapter 13 sick as dogs

**Hey guys! I want to thank you all for your reviews and you patients with this story!! I love you all! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. All human story!**

**Chapter 13- Sick as dogs**

_**~Esme's POV~**_

We had Sunday to ourselves so I took the girls shopping. I took Alice to the mall, Rose to look at cars and Bella to the book shop. I took them to lunch at this new restaurant that we hadn't eaten at before. It was OK. After lunch I took the girls home and Alice wanted to help her with her homework.

I went to bed that night happy and thinking of our Saturday night dinner with the Cullen's.

I was dreaming of Carlisle. He was kissing my lips, my neck, my collar bone. We were just getting to the good part when I heard footsteps. I was stirred from my dreams when I heard the bathroom door open. What woke me up fully was the sound of one of my girls retching. I jumped up and pulled on my night gown. I glanced at the clock and saw that it around 2:20 am

I headed to the bathroom and saw Rose with her head in the toilet. I kneeled down next to her and stroked her hair.

'O my baby," I sighed as she coughed and gagged.

"Disgusting," Rose gasped. I got a cloth and wet it and wiped her face as she breathed heavily. I helped her up and got her back to bed. Rose was looking extremely pale.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to her soothingly.

I dashed down stairs and got four buckets (just in case) and some towels. I went back to Rose's room. I gently lifted her head and put the towel across her pillow and placed the bucket next to her.

I left her and went to Alice room. I gently went in, careful not to make any noise. I gently placed the bucket next to Alice and she stirred. She groaned and shot up.

"Mum? Alice asked, confused.

"Shh. It's OK. Go back to sleep," I whispered. Alice shook her head.

"I don't fell to good," Alice whispered. I knew what was going to happen. I passed her the bucket and she grabbed it. Her head disappeared inside. I rubbed her back, starting to feel a bit nausea myself. Alice coughed and I smoothed her hair back.

When she was done, I took her bucket and rinsed it and came back. I hurried to Bella's room when I had got Alice settled and but a bucket and towel. I knew it would only be time before Bella woke up, feeling sick. The nausea grew stronger while I checked up on Rose and Alice during the night. Bella woke up around four am and I went to her room and stroked her hair as she coughed and gagged.

I was stretched between the girls room all night.

At 6:00, just after checking on Rose again, my nausea hit full and I ran to the bathroom. I heaved into the porcelain bowl and gasped as I emptied my stomach. Once I was done I washed my face and sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

I pulled into school and was happy that I would see my Bella soon. Their car was not their yet but I knew they would be here soon. My brothers and I headed to our lockers and our first class. I had a class with Alice and found that she wasn't there. I shrugged, thinking they were late.

I didn't see any of the sisters as I headed to lunch. I took a seat next to Jasper and he looked worried.

"Have you seen, Alice, today?" He asked me.

"No, I haven't seen any of the girls," I said, frowning.

"No one has," Emmett said.

We ate lunch quietly, listening to Quill, Embry and Jacob speak. The bell rang and I all but ran to Biology, hoping to see my Bella. I was disappointed. She didn't show up. Biology was boring without her and I had trouble concentrating. Finally the day ended and I headed to our car. While I walked, Jessica came skipping up to me. I shuddered and pulled out my phone, texting Bella.

"O, Edward? Do you want my number?" Jessica said, trying to flirt. I shuddered.

"Excuse me," I said and hurried to my car before she could try and seduce me.

"Have you heard from, Bella?" Jasper asked I came up to the car. I shook my head.

"Either have we. We messaged, Alice and Rose but no reply," Emmett said, looking sad. Feeling miserable we headed home. I was surprised to find Carlisle's car parked in the drive way. We got out and hurried in.

"Hey dad," we said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, hearing our tone.

"The girls weren't at school," Jasper said, looking down.

"Ahh," Carlisle said understanding.

I dumped my bag by the door and flopped down on the couch. Emmett flopped down too, letting out a frustrated cry.

"She still hasn't messaged back," He growled.

"You haven't heard from them?" Carlisle asked. We shook our head.

"I'm going to ring," Emmett said, jumping up and grabbing the phone. He punched in the number roughly and held the phone to his ear. He growled.

"Nothing," Emmett said.

Carlisle picked up the phone, looking afraid that Emmett may break it. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Why don't I ring their house," Carlisle suggested.

Carlisle gently pushed the number and held the phone to his ear.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

The phone rang loudly, jerking me up from my position in the bathroom. The sudden movement made my stomach gurgle and I heaved into the toilet. I spat the bile out of my mouth and washed it. The phone still ringing I slowly made my way down. It stopped ringing and I had missed it. Sighing I gently sat down in a chair. The phone started ringing again and it was so loud in my ear all I wanted to do was smash the thing against the wall.

I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Esme?" came Carlisle's voice.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Esme, are you OK?" Carlisle asked, worry filling his voice. I groaned.

"No," I said. My stomach gurgled again and my hand shot to my mouth. I shot up, phone still in hand and vomited into the sink, knowing I wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. I gasped and coughed.

"Esme? Esme?" I heard Carlisle's worried voice through the phone. I heard one of my girls vomit up stairs.

"Carlisle, I need your help?" I said weakly, feeling like I was going to cry.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

Esme sounded like she was about to cry and I heard her vomit on the other side of the phone.

"OK, honey, I'll be right there," I soothingly. Esme hung up as I did. I jumped up and the boys looked concerned. I quickly grabbed my jacket and medical bag.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. I guess he could see my worried face.

"I think the girls are sick, I'm heading over there now," I said. They jumped up.

"Were coming too," Edward said firmly. I sighed.

"OK, get in," I said and we went to the car. I drove to Esme's home and pulled into their drive way. I locked the car and went into the house. I knocked and went in.

Esme was at the kitchen bench, her head in her arms. Bella was in the chair next to her, looking extremely pale. She looked up as we came in. Bella was shaking slightly. Edward immediately went to her side. She leaned into him as he stroked her hair.

"Edward, why don't you take, Bella, upstairs," I said softly. Edward nodded.

"Come on, Bella," Edward said, gently helping her up. She turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"Alice and Rose are up stairs in their room," Bella said quietly. Emmett and Jasper nodded and took off up stairs.

Edward gently helped Bella. I heard as the reached the top of the stairs Bella run and the bathroom door slam. I gently went to Esme and stroked her hair.

"Esme?" I said softly. She looked up. A single tear ran down her cheek and she looked so miserable. With my thumb I brushed the tear away.

"I'm sorry. I've been up all night looking after my girls going from one to the other and then I got sick and I still had to look after my girls and I couldn't do it any more," Esme sobbed. I pulled her into my arm and rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's OK, Esme. Shh. Lets get you into bed," I said and blushed at the thought of having Esme in _my _bed.

I gently pulled her up and took her upstairs. Once we got up I looked down the hall and didn't know which room was hers.

"Last door on the left," Esme said softly. I slowly took her to her room. As we reached the door she went in first. I breathed in as I went in. I smelt like her. She had all her personal belonging around the room. She a double bed and a desk with mirror on opposite walls. She had a wardrobe on another and her window was above her bead head. The room screamed Esme and I loved it. Esme went to the bed and curled up.

I quickly went to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. I stroked her hair. I put my bag down and set to work.

'Esme, I think you have food poisoning," I said. She groaned.

"Rose, Alice and Bella will have the same," Esme moaned.

"It's OK. I'll take care of them. Just lay back and try to sleep. I'll be back in a moment," I told her. I gently kissed her forehead and Esme sighed.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

I hated seeing Alice like this. She had no spark and she looked so pale. She wasn't her usual energetic self. Not that she wasn't trying.

"O, how am I meant to go shopping feeling like this," Alice moaned and I chuckled. "How am I meant to sit in class and day dream about meeting you at lunch," she continued. I beamed at this. I stroked her short pixie hair.

"Relax, Alice. The sooner you rest, the better you will be," I told her soothingly and she seemed to calm. She was falling asleep. Carlisle came in and quickly checked her out, declaring she had food poisoning. Alice gently fell asleep and I stayed with her. While she slept all I could think of how I missed Alice today and that I was in her room.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I hated seeing my Rose like this. Even when she was sick she still looked beautiful but she too pale and I knew that she felt like crap. I sighed and stroked her long hair. She sighed and leaned into my touch, making me smile.

"Emmett, I need to check, Rosalie out," Carlisle said, coming into the room. While he looked Rosalie over I looked around her room. Everything screamed Rose and I chuckled. I was in Rose's room. Carlisle finished and I sat back next tot her.

"Emmett, can you keep stroking my hair?" Rose whispered.

"Of course, baby," I said and continued. Rose sighed. She eventually fell asleep and I smiled at her smiling from.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

Bella looked beautiful even though she felt horrible. I stroked her hair and started humming a soft tune. She sighed and I placed my hadn on her cheek. She leaned into it and I chuckled. Carlisle came in and look Bella over. I had a chance to look around her room. It was very much like Bella's personality and I smiled.

"I'm going to go check on, Esme. Call me if you need anything," Carlisle said, getting up.

"Is mum and my sister OK?" Bella croaked. Carlisle smiled.

"There fine. Get some sleep," Carlisle said and walked out.

I hummed Bella to sleep. I stayed with her and she mumbled in her sleep.

"Edward," she said clearly I smiled and grinned.

"Edward," Bella sighed and kept on sleeping.

_Hey guys! What did ya think? I hope you liked it!!!!_


	14. Thunder storm part 1

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I had serious writers block and couldn't think of a thing but then suddenly all these ideas came to me and I have heaps to write about now!! So sorry!!!_

**Chapter 14- Thunder Storm**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Our food poisoning had passed and we were back at school. On Tuesday when we were finally back at school Edward took me in his arms and kissed me. I blushed but kissed him back.

"I missed you," Edward breathed after pulling away. I smiled brightly.

"I missed you too," I said, blushing.

"I didn't like seeing you sick," Edward admitted.

"I didn't like being sick either," I said and Edward chuckled.

"I bet you didn't," Edward said. He put an arm around my shoulder as we headed to biology. I smiled to myself as I saw Lauren and Jessica sneer at me. I was happy that I had found Edward. I was lucky.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I headed to maths, bouncing on my feet waiting for Jasper. I saw him and I grinned widely. I rushed to him and threw my arms around him. He chuckled in my ear and kissed me.

"I missed you," I sighed as I loosened my grip slightly.

"I missed you too, Alice," Jasper said, kissing my lips. "It's good to see the sparkle back in your eyes."

I grinned up at Jasper. He was so sweet and I was so lucky. The bell rang and I grabbed Jasper's hand and tugged him into the class room. He chuckled and followed.

~_**Rose's POV~**_

I was walking to my physics class humming a soft tune when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Emmett coming towards me. I beamed and he grinned back. He reached me and scooped me up into a hug. I laughed and kissed him.

"Rose, babe, don't ever get sick again. I missed you to much and didn't like you being sick," Emmett said. I laughed.

"Well it wasn't a picnic for me either," I laughed. "Thanks for being their, Emmett. It meant alot," I said. Emmett beamed and kissed me again. I laughed and we headed to Physics. I was lucky to have Emmett and wouldn't trade him for the world.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

My girls came home in high spirits. I had spent the day going around shops, picking up supplies to go decorate the Cullen's home. I spent the week alone in Carlisle's home decorating his home. I managed to finish the living room by the week end and was proud of my work. The girl came after school to help but mainly got distracted by their men. I laughed and shook my head. It was Friday night and I had come to get my girl when Carlisle came and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Carlisle asked. I beamed and turned in his arms. I pretended to have a thoughtful look on my face.

"OK," I said and he kissed me on the lips. I helped Carlisle make dinner and called the kids down.

Dinner was a wonderful event and I thought this is how I always imagined my family to be like but I wouldn't trade anything to change my life that I had now. Carlisle was cleaning up, I had offered to help but he told me no and Jasper quickly jumped up to help him, leaving me to do nothing. I listened to everything around me and smiled at Bella, Alice and Rose. It was clear how much Edward, Emmett and Jasper adored my girls. I frowned as I heard something outside. It was wind, battering against the house and it was raining heavily. My eyes widen slightly. I had briefly heard on the news that a thunder storm was on its way but I hadn't paid much attention to it. I wish I had now. I was terrified of thunder storms.

~_**Bella's POV~**_

I glanced at mum and saw such happiness and joy on her face. Carlisle was good to my mum and Alice and Rose agreed with me that he was really nice and good for mum. Edward captured my attention again by gently rubbing my leg with his foot and sending me a dazzling smile. I blushed and looked down. Outside I could hear the wind picking up and it was raining. Uh-oh. Mum was terrified of thunder storms, ever since she was little she had told us. I looked back to her and saw fear in her eyes.

"Mum?" I asked tentatively. Mum looked to me and smiled weakly. Alice and Rose were looking too now and they understood.

Carlisle and Jasper came back in and mum and Alice sat up straighter.

"The rain is coming down really hard and it's not safe to drive in the weather. I would feel better if you all stayed the night," Carlisle said, sliding into the chair next to mum.

I glanced at Edward and saw his face light up and I giggled. He mocked glared at me and I smiled back. I saw Emmett and Jasper look excited too. Rose and Alice glanced at me and winked. I looked to mum who was smiling weakly. Poor mum.

"Come on, we'll sleep in the living room. We'll get you some spare clothes and some blankets and pillows and stuff," Jasper said and the three boys practically sprinted off to go find the items. Carlisle, Rose, Alice and I all laughed loudly and mum only smiled. Thunder boomed loudly and mum jumped.

"ROSE BABE COME UP HERE AND TRY ON THESE CLOTHES!" Emmett called down from up stairs. We laughed and Rose jumped up. Alice did too and she pulled me up with her and I knocked over my chair. I gave mum was last sympathetic smile before Alice pulled me away from her view. I would see if she was Ok after.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I chuckled as my boys sprinted off to attend the girls. They were excited they were staying the night and nervous too. Hell, even I was nervous. I had my beautiful Esme staying the night with me. She had gotten up to put the chair back in it's rightful place. I watched her as she moved with graceful movements. I smiled at her as face me and she smiled back but it seemed a little off. I went to her and pulled her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and then moved down to her lips. I rested my hands on her hips and she threaded her arms around my neck.

She tasted delicious and I pulled away before we could get to carried away.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, nervous that she didn't want to stay.

"Everything is fine," Esme said with a breathtaking smile.

"Come on and I'll find you some clothes," I said. She smiled and I took her hand and led her upstairs. I took her down past the boys rooms and down the end of the hall to my bed room. Thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed through the windows, illuminating everything. Esme stepped closer to me and I chuckled quietly. Nervous I stopped at my door. Taking a mental deep breath I opened the door. Rain glittered the windows casting distorted shadows when the lightning flashed in the windows. I turned the light on and Esme stepped inside.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I looked around his room in awe. It was beautiful. He had a large double bed with black and gold sheets. His walls were lined with bookshelves that was filled with books of medicine and others. A bathroom was on the far side of the door and a large cupboard stood on another.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked, his voice knocking me out of my gaze.

"It beautiful," I answered. Carlisle grinned and moved to his cupboard. Lightning flashed and thunder followed soon after. Carlisle's back was turned to me so he didn't see me jump and close my eyes. I opened them just as he was turning around. In his hands he had some sweats and a button up shirt.

"These will be big but it will do for the night," Carlisle said, handing me his clothes. I blushed slightly and took them.

"Thank you, for this. And for letting us stay," I said. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I couldn't have you driving in the weather. I would be to nervous to sleep, too worried about you and Alice, Bella and Rose," Carlisle said. I melted into his arms.

"Your too good to us," I sighed. Carlisle kissed me on the lips and my lips moved against his.

"I think you are to good for me," Carlisle breathed and I had trouble remembering what we were talking about.

"You can use the bathroom to get changed, I'll wait for you down stairs," Carlisle said. He kissed me one last time and left me to change. Alone, thunder boomed and lightning flashed and I jumped, scared shitless.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

Emmett pulled me into his room and gave me some clothes to wear. It was his t-shirt and some pants. I beamed at him and kissed him deeply. He grinned.

"I'm so glad you are staying the night," Emmett beamed and I beamed back.

"Me to, Emmett," I said. He grinned, kissed me again and left me to change. I had just finished when there was knock on the door.

"Come in," I said and Alice and Bella came in. Alice was wearing a t-shirt the was too big for her and a pair of boxers shorts that barley stayed up. They were Jaspers and even though Alice would normally throw a hissy fit about wearing such clothes she was just beaming.

Bella was wearing a pair of Edwards pants and a t-shirt. A blush graced her face and I smirked.

"Hey, we should check on mum," Alice said. Lightning flashed and thunder naturally followed soon after. Mum was scared of thunder storms. I nodded.

"Yeah, we should," I said and we headed out into the hall. Carlisle was walking down the hall and we stopped him.

"Is mum in your room?" I asked.

"Yes, she's just getting changed. Last door on the left," Carlisle said gently.

"Thanks, Carlisle," Bella said and we headed down the hall. We knocked and heard a faint come in. We opened the door and went in.

Carlisle's room was bigger then Emmett's and had it's own bathroom. We found mum sitting on the edge of the bath. We rushed to her side and mum chuckled weakly.

"I'm alright girls," Mum said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, your not. Your scared," I said. She was shaking.

"Yeah, your shaking," Bella pointed out.

"It's silly, I know but they scare me," mum said. Alice hugged her tightly and mum hugged her back.

"You know, now that you are dating Carlisle, he could be comforting you," Alice said with a wicked grin. We laughed as mum blushed.

"You seem rather comfy in Jasper's clothes," Mum said, grinning.

"Yeah, they smell like him. You seem comfy too," Alice grinned and winked.

Thunder boomed loudly and mum jumped again.

"I suppose your right. I don't want him to think that I'm over reacting," mum mumbled and I rolled my eyes again.

"He won't think your over reacting," I told mum sternly.

"Yeah, Carlisle isn't that kind of person mum and you know it. Just because other people think it's stupid doesn't mean Carlisle will. We all get scared of silly things," Bella said and Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm totally scared of going out in the dark," Alice said, soothingly.

"Yeah, and I'm afraid of moths," I said. Alice giggled at that and I slapped her lightly."Naturally your all right. How did I end up with three very smart girls?" Mum asked. We grinned. I kissed her cheek and hugged and Alice and Bella followed my lead.

"We'll get Carlisle for you. Night mum," I said.

"Night mum," Alice and Bella chimed.

"Night my girls. I love you," Mum said.

"Love you too," We said in unison and headed down stairs to go get Carlisle.

_Hey every one so I hope you enjoyed this and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner_


	15. Thunderstorm part 2

_**Hey everyone! So here is part two and I'm sorry for not updating sooner!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! Sorry once again! Please don't hate me!**_

**Chapter 15- Thunder storm part 2**

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

Emmett, Edward and I were putting the mattresses in the new living room while the girls got changed. I could sense their excitement. I was excited too. I got to spend the night with Alice. She would be the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I would see in the morning. I smiled at this thought. I heard footsteps and looked up to see dad coming down the stairs. He seemed anxious about something. I could tell. I headed over to him, leaving Edward and Emmett with the mattresses.

"Rose, Alice and Bella will be down soon. They're just talking to Esme," Dad said. I looked at him curiously.

"Your worried," I said. Dad chuckled slightly.

"I should no better then to keep my emotions hidden from you," dad said, chuckling slightly.

"What or who are you worried about?" I asked. Dad sighed.

"I'm worried about Esme. She's seemed off after dinner," Dad said. I nodded.

"She seemed scared to me," I said and dad looked sad. "But I don't know about what," I continued. "It could of been anything."

Dad nodded and sighed. Emmett and Edward came walking over to us."What's going on?" Emmett asked. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed loudly.

"Nothing," I said. Emmett groaned loudly.

"Stupid silent conversations," Emmett muttered. Edward chuckled. Footsteps sounded and we all turned. My eyes went wide as I saw Alice. She looked good in anything but in my clothes. Only she could make them sexy. She grinned and winked at me. I groaned inwardly. She would be the death of me.

"Carlisle, Esme needs to talk to you," Rose said. Carlisle nodded and headed back upstairs. Thunder crashed loudly and Bella jumped slightly. Edward pulled her close and held her.

"Everything OK?" Edward asked. Bella nodded.

"Everything's fine," Bella answered.

"Lets get this party started," Emmett said with a grin and we laughed.

_**~Carlisle POV~**_

Thunder and lightning was still working together was I headed back to my room. I was worried about Esme and was worried about what was happening. I knocked on the door and heard a faint come in. I opened it up and found Esme sitting tentatively on the edge of my bed. Slowly I walked over to her. She didn't look up. Thunder clashed outside and she jumped and shook. I hurried to her side and took her into my arms. She curled into my body and shook.

"Esme, darling what's wrong?" I asked, stroking her beautiful hair.

"I'm scared," she whispered quietly I nearly didn't hear her.

"Of what?" I asked gently.

"Of the thunder storm," she whispered and sniffed. She was crying. I pulled her closely and kissed the top of her hair.

"I wondered why you were different after dinner. Are you OK?" I asked soothingly, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm OK," Esme said, gently lifting her head. I brought a hand under her chin and lifted her head up. With my thumb I brushed her tears away.

"How long have you been scared of storms?" I asked.

"Ever since I was a little girl," Esme said, blushing slightly. Thunder clashed again and she buried her face in my chest.

"You need a distraction," Carlisle said.

"You are the doctor," Esme chuckled weakly. I gently pried her off me and she looked at me, pouting. I nearly pulled her back to me but resisted.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to change," I said and headed to the bathroom.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

Carlisle disappeared into the bathroom. Thunder boomed outside and I jumped again. Lightning lit up the room casting ghostly shadows in the room. I shuddered. This was ridiculous I had to get over this stupid...whoa.

Carlisle came out of the bathroom wearing just some long pants. He was shirtless and my o my. Carlisle was finely chiseled and muscular.

"Is this the distraction?" I asked, blushing slightly but smiling. "Cause it's working."

Carlisle smiled dazzling and chuckled. He turned the light off and the bed side lamp was the only light now.

He went to the side of the bed and pulled the covers down. I hopped off the bed and pulled down the other side. Nervously I slid in to the bed and Carlisle did too. I pulled the covers over me and Carlisle's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to him. Thunder boomed and I shivered. It was hard to concentrate when Carlisle was touching me.

"You must think I'm silly," I said, embarrassed.

" Of course not, luv," Carlisle said, leaning in and kissing my jaw line. Thunder rolled loudly but I wasn't paying attention to it.

His lips found mine and they moved against each other. Slowly his tongue traced my bottom lip and I parted my lips to allow him in.

My hands moved down his chest, feeling every muscle. His hands stayed on my waist, tickling my bare skin. Pulling away before we could get to carried away I grinned up at Carlisle.

"I love you, Esme," Carlisle said, running his nose along my jaw line.

"I love you too," I said breathed. I fell asleep in Carlisle's arms, feeling safe and secure.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I chuckled as Carlisle headed off up stairs to find Esme. He was so in love. Since there was a storm we were sleeping in the living room. I pulled Rose down on to the mattresses. She laughed and I held her close. Jasper pulled Alice down on the mattresses too and held her close. Edward took Bella's hand and pulled her down. She of course, fumbled and nearly fell off but Edward grabbed her before she could roll off and she blushed deeply.

"Lets watch a movie," I suggested and everyone agreed. We turned the lights off and I pulled Rose close to me, gently I traced circles on her thigh. She sighed and leaned back on me, making her self comfy in my lap.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

Alice shuffled herself in between my legs while I leaned up against the couch, still on the mattresses. She laced her fingers though mine and brought them up to her lips. I gently pressed my lips to her neck and kissed her. She giggled and leaned back into me. I kept my finger laced through hers and traced circles over her skin. She felt warm in my arms. She snuggled into my chest and sighed happily. I could smell her shampoo and it smelt lovely.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I kept my hand on Bella's waist and pulled her against me. I could tell she was blushing and I ran a finger over her burning cheeks. I leaned in close to her to her and she shivered as my breath touched her ear.

"Your blush is lovely," I breathed and she blushed harder but smiled. I kissed her cheek and sniffed her hair. She smelt of strawberries. She leaned against me and her hand rested on my thigh. I put mine on hers and she squeezed it. I lazily traced patterns up and down her arms. My clothes looked far too good on her and I would never get the her smell out of them. Not that I ever wanted to.

As the movie went on her breathing got deep and heavy and I looked at her face. Bella had fallen asleep. I looked over to Jasper and Emmett and saw that Alice and Rose had fallen asleep in their arms too.

"Hey," I whispered. They looked over to me and then to Bella. They looked back to Rose and Alice and nodded. Slowly we moved the girls and got them under the covers of the bed. Thunder rumbled lightly in the back ground and the rain fell hard. We turned the movie off and we slid under the covers. Bella curled against me and I smiled. I kissed her head and smiled. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I pulled out of my deep slumber and opened my eyes. This was not my room. I gazed around and my eyes landed on the figure that my head was resting on. It was Carlisle. I had spent the night in Carlisle's arms. I grinned as I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he slowly began to wake. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes. He gaze landed on mine and he grinned.

"Morning," Carlisle said.

"Morning," I said back. Gently I trailed my hand down his chest and leant up to kiss his lips. His met mine and his hands lingered on my waist. Our lips moved in sync and I would never tire of kissing Carlisle.

Our tongues met and moved against each other. Carlisle slowly rolled me over so now his body was resting slightly on mine. I wove my arms around his neck and my fingers weaved through his hair.

Gently and reluctantly he pulled away from me. I smiled up at him, fingers still in his hair.

"A girl could get used to waking up to this," I teased slightly. Carlisle smile was dazzling.

"I could wake up with you in my arms every morning," Carlisle said, leaning down to kiss me again.

"I love you," I breathed as he kissed my jaw line.

"I love you too, Esme," Carlisle said, lips brushing my lips again.

"Thank you, for last night. I was glade you were there for me," I said sincerely. Carlisle smiled softly.

"I'll be here for you as long as you want me," He answered and I smiled.

"That will be for a while," I said. He kissed me again.

"I'm glad," he murmured against lips.

A crash sounded downstairs. Carlisle leant his forehead against mine and chuckled slightly. I bit my lip.

"That will be, Emmett," Carlisle groaned.

"Or Bella," I said. We laughed softly. Carlisle rolled off me and jumped out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and threw me a dressing gown. I slipped out of bed and his eyes wandered over my body as I pulled the dressing gown on. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder we headed down stairs.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I woke up and found Rose stirring in my arms. I grinned and she opened her eyes. She smiled at me and it was dazzling. We heard Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella wake up and we all sat up. Rose looked stunning even when she had just woken up.

Alice jumped up and we all turned to her.

"Bathroom," she said simply but apparently to Rose and Bella it meant much more because they too jumped up and scurried out of the room. I looked confused to Jasper and Edward who just shrugged in return. I grinned at them and then leapt at them. We started to wrestle and Jasper tackled me back. Edward jumped in on it too. We rolled around and my foot connected with something. At the same time a loud thump sounded on the stairs.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice cried.

"Emmett!" Jasper and Edward yelled at me. We all stopped. Edward disentangled himself from Jasper and I and dashed to Bella where Rose and Alice were crouched beside her.

"I'm fine," Bella assured us.

"Oh Bella," Esme sighed. Esme and Carlisle were standing on the stairs. Jasper and I jumped up while Edward scooped Bella and took her too the table and sat her on it.

Carlisle came over and checked her out.

"I'm fine," Bella assured them Esme kissed her head and Edward stood close by.

"How about I make us all some breakfast?" Esme asked.

"Awesome," I cried and everyone chuckled.

I grinned. Everyone one had someone. My brothers and I were happy and dad was happy. O yeah, things were good.

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed part 2. Thank you for all the reviews!!!_


	16. School Camp

_Hey everyone I would like to thank you all very much for your reviews and for getting me back into the story! I know it had been a while since I updated and I apologize for that but I had run out of ideas but now I have some more so have no fear! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT and I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 16- School camp**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

The weekend was so much fun but sadly we had to return to school. Rose, Alice and I drove to school. Of course Jasper, Emmett and Edward were waiting for us. We jumped out and Alice skipped over to Jasper, kissing him on the lips. Emmett pulled Rose into a giant hug and spun her around. She laughed. Edward approached, a crocked smile on his face. I automatically smiled back at him. He gently kissed me on the lips and I relaxed into him. All I wanted to do was kiss Edward all the time. He pulled away and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We headed into the school and too our lockers.

We walked past Jessica and Lauren and they sneered at me and tried to look seductively at Edward. I was glad when Edward pulled me closer and ignore Jessica and Lauren. I sighed. Edward looked down at me.

"Don't let them bother you, Bella. I love you," Edward said.

"I love you too," I said and he grinned. Angela came walking up to us and I smiled.

"Hey, Angela. Good weekend?" I asked, hugging her gently.

"Yeah it good. Yours?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, it was great," I answered.

"Hey Edward," Angela said. Edward smiled."Hello, Angela," Edward said politely.

"Did you hear, there is a whole year level assembly this morning," Angela said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really, why?" I asked, confused.

"Don't know," Angela said. "Mike told me who heard from Tyler who heard it from Quill, Embry and Jacob," Angela said. Edwards face hardened at Jacobs, Embry's and Quill's name. I shrugged it off.

"Well, they would of heard from Seth, he always knows the gossip around here," I said, laughing. Angela laughed too and Edward smiled.

The bell rang and I looked to Edward.

"I'll see you in the assembly," I said to Edward. He kissed me quickly and headed off. Angela linked arms with me. I blushed and she laughed.

"You and Edward are so cute," Angela said and I blushed deeper.

We headed to homeroom together and Angela was right there was indeed an assembly. Jacob was in my homeroom and we he headed to Angela and I.

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked him.

"Apparently we are going on a camp," Jacob grinned. My mouth fell open in shock.

"Camp?" I groaned and Jacob and Angela laughed.

"It will be fine Bella," Angela said.

"The last time I went camping was with Jacob and we ended up in the river," I cried and Jacob laughed.

"O yeah, that's right. It had been flooded too so the current was strong," Jacob reminisced.

The bell rang again and we headed to the gym for the assembly. Alice and Rose came out of homeroom with Quill and Embry. They headed over to use and we headed to the gym together.

"Seth was telling us how they heard it was about a camp," Alice said happily.

"I know," I groaned and they laughed at me. We headed in and sat in a row of chairs that had been place there. Edward, Jasper and Emmett came in and looked around for us.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

Edward, Emmett and I headed into the gym and looked around for our girlfriends. I finally spotted them and saw them sitting with Seth, Quill, Embry and Jacob. I clenched my jaw.

"Found them," I said in a tight voice. Emmett and Edward's faces got hard. It was not unknown that Quill, Embry and Jacob fancied our girls. They had been family friends for a long time and had grown up together.

I could tell Edward and Emmett were not pleased. We headed over to them and Alice turned and beamed at me.

"Jasper, guess what?" She asked, jumping up and down in her seat. I could feel her excitement from here.

"What?" I asked her smiling.

"We are going on camp," Alice said excitedly.

"How do you know?" I asked. Alice grinned and tapped he head.

'I have my sources," she said and winked at Seth. I had to keep from glaring.

"Scooch over," Alice ordered everyone so that we could sit. She beamed happily at me as I sat next to her and she grabbed my hand.

Emmett sat next to Rose as Quill moved over and Jacob moved over for Edward. Neither of them minded moving, infact they seemed happy to move. Perhaps their crushes were over. Principle Howard Hall walked in front us all and ordered silence.

"Now I bet you all wondering why you are all here," Mr. Hall began.

"No," Jacob yelled out and the girls sniggered. Mr. Hall glared at Jacob.

"On Wednesday you will be attending a whole year level camp," Hall said. Chatter broke out, some were excited and others were disappointed. Jessica and Lauren were horrified.

"It will be from Wednesday to Friday," Hall called over the noise.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

This was going to be so much fun. And it also meant that we got to go shopping before hand. I grinned and Jasper smiled down at me. They went through the normal rules, no alcohol, no drugs, no smoking blah blah blah. Finally we were allowed to go. I headed to my first class with Rose and Edward, talking about the camp. Rosalie wasn't a fan of camping but she said it would be fun as long as she was with Emmett.

Emmett and Bella had headed off to gym and Jasper had gone to his class.

"I can feel this is going to be an interesting camp," I said.

~_**Bella's POV~**_

It was finally the end of the day and I was heading out the parking lot with Jacob.

"Hey so can you pick my up on Wednesday? Billy has an appointment," Jacob said.

"Sure can, do you need any camps stuff? You could come shopping with us," I said.

"Yeah, that would be good. I could bring Nessie with me," Jacob said with a grin. I beamed up at him.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my cousin in a while," I said and he laughed. He punched my shoulder slightly.

"I'm glad you too are going out," I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, me too. I really like her," Jacob grinned. I hugged him.

"I think tonight we are going shopping so we'll pick you up then," I said. We went in different directions. I headed to Edward who was by our car.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Edward asked."I can't. Rose, Alice and I are going camp shopping and I said promised Jacob that I would take him with us so that he could get his stuff," I said. Edward sighed and ran his nose along mine.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's OK. I talk to you later then?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course," I promised. He kissed me lightly on the lips and helped me onto our car. Alice and Rose skipped over and jumped in the car too.

"See you later guys," Rose called and she sped out of the parking lot.

After a quick snack we headed down to La Push to pick up Jacob and Nessie who insisted that she come and help us shop. The evening was so much fun. I hadn't seen Nessie in such a long time and was so glad that she was dating Jacob.

"Camp is going to be so much fun," Alice said.

"O yeah," Jacob agreed. Rose and I laughed.

_So I no this chapter is shorter but this was just a starter for the camp so I hope you enjoyed and I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I didn't have any ideas and I've had some medical issues in my family so once again I'm sorry and I hope to continue on with this story._


	17. Arriving at camp

_**Hey everyone!! Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner but ideas are coming to me once again so here is another chapter! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**_

**Chapter 17- Arriving at Camp**

_**Rose's POV~**_

It was Wednesday morning and finally we were heading off to camp. We had packed last night and showered. I was going to miss showers. I was sitting at the breakfast table with Alice and Bella. Mum had made us a really yummy breakfast. She saw me pouting and kissed my head.

"I'm sure you will last three nights without a shower, Rose," Esme said, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed.

"What are you going to do while we are away?" Bella asked. Alice was smirking.

"Is Carlisle going to keep you company?" Alice said. Esme blushed and was grinning.

"As a matter of fact yes. Since you kids are away we are going to spend some time together," Esme said.

"Mum that is so great," I said hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Rose," Esme said and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, get dressed and I'll give you a lift to school," Esme said. We quickly changed in to our old camp clothes, much to Alice's disappointment and Esme gave us a lift.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

"This is going to be the best camp EVER!" I cried as I came running down the stairs. Jasper and Edward were already in the kitchen with dad. He had cooked us breakfast and I grinned.

"You seem excited," Carlisle chuckled and I grinned at him."This is going to be so much fun," I said.

"Yeah, it will be good," Edward said, grinning. Even Jasper smiled.

"Are you guys all packed?" Carlisle asked.

"Err..." I said and shifted my eyes from side to side. "I'll be right back." and I bolted form my chair. I could hear them laughing from my room as I hastily stuffed clothes into my bag.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

Emmett finally finished and dad gave us a life to school. As we pulled into the parking lot I saw Alice and smiled. She as with Bella, Rose, Esme and surprisingly Seth, Quill, Embry and Jacob. Dad parked the car and we got out. Edward and Emmett were looking over at the girls too.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, we don't have anything to worry about," I assured them. We headed over to the girls with out bags and Carlisle came with us.

They were laughing as we approached.

"God, don't remind me," Bella groaned, blushing red.

"Yes, you boys saved my poor Bella," Esme laughed. They laughed along with her.

"Have fun girls," Esme said, giving each her girls a long hug and a kiss. She turned to Seth, Quill and Embry.

"I assume you are to old for hug?" Esme said, glancing slyly at the boys. They looked to each other and grinned. They pounced on Esme and hugged her tightly. She laughed and hugged them all back.

"I'll see you all next week," She told them.

"Looking forward to it Esme," Jacob said sincerely. Beside me Edward was scowling. I nudged him and he stopped.

"Jasper," Alice cried and she ran to me. She hugged me tightly and I kissed her gently. She let go, grinning.

"Jasper I'm so excited, this is going to be some much fun," Alice cried, jumping up and down. I laughed and put an arm around her.

Seth, Quill, Embry and Jacob had left to go talk to some other people leaving the eight of us alone. Carlisle went to Esme and gently kissed her. They turned to both of us and grinned at us.

"Have a good time you guys," Carlisle said Alice, Bella and Rose beamed at Carlisle.

"We will," We said in unison and laughed.

"Bella, please be careful," Esme pleaded. Bella blushed and Edward put an arm around her.

"I'll take good care of her I promise Esme," Edward said. Esme smiled at Edward and touched his arm.

"Thank you, Edward," Esme said. Carlisle smiled at him.

"I'll be careful," Bella assured Esme. She gave her an extra hug and whispered something in her ear. Bella nodded and smiled.

"Carlisle, please look after mum while we are away," Alice said innocently. Carlisle laughed and pulled Esme close.

"I promise to look after to her," Carlisle promised. Alice beamed.

"Have fun this week mum," Rose said, giving Esme another hug.

"I will girls, you too," Esme said.

We said our goodbyes and helped the girls with their bags and jumped on the bus. I sat next to Alice, Rose was next to Emmett (we sat across the aisle from them) and Bella and Edward were in front of us, with Angela and Ben sitting across from them.

The bus started and we were on our way.

~_**Carlisle's POV~**_

We watched the bus pull away, Alice and Rose were out the window waving to Esme. She laughed and waved back. I pulled Esme close and kissed her cheek.

"I did promise Alice to look after you, so why don't you come back to my place," I whispered in her ear. She giggled and spun in my arms.

"Well I'll suppose I'll have too. I can't have you on Alice's bad side," Esme said. I kissed her on the lips and chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't want to be on Alice's bad side," I said and Esme grinned at me.

"Let me go home and change and maybe we could go out to lunch," Esme suggested. I smiled at her.

"I would love that," I said. She beamed happily and kissed me. I helped her into her car and said I would see her in half an hour.

~_**Edward's POV~**_

We had been driving for an hour now and we still had another hour to go. Lauren, Jessica and Tanya had taken the back seats and had been singing non stop. They had brought a battery operated Ipod dock and were playing all sorts of songs. None of them could sing. Some how Bella had managed to fall asleep and was sleeping in my arms. She and Angela had been talking for most of the trip and both had fallen asleep. Angela was leaning on Ben and he had a smile on his face. I winked at him and he blushed. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked to find Alice beaming at me.

"Awww, you both look so cute," she sighed happily. I grinned at her.

"Jacob," Alice whispered loudly. He was sitting on front of Bella and I and had been quiet most of the trip. He was sitting next to Embry who had fallen asleep. He turned around and nodded. Alice chucked him her camera.

"get a picture of the two," Alice said smiling.

"Edward?" Jacob asked. I nodded and smiled. He took a picture of my smiling with Bella asleep in my arms. He grinned.

"Very cute. Alice, Nessie will want a copy of that," Jacob said grinning.

"I will give her one. You want one too Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Who is Nessie?" I asked.

"Our cousin and Jacobs girl friend," Alice said and she winked at me.

I grinned. So Jacob wasn't after Bella. She was safely mine.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

Rose and I had been snuggled up on the bus seat when we were suddenly launched forward when the bus came to a halt. I hit my head on the seat on front of me and Rose gasped.

"Emmett! Are you OK?" she asked, worried.

"Fine babe," I said. She kissed my head and I grinned.

"I think I hit my lips too," I joked. She laughed and gently kissed my lips. I pouted when she pulled away.

"Wouldn't want to hurt your lips anymore," She smirked and I laughed.

"Alright everybody. Grab your bags and head to the clearing," The biology teacher called down the bus.

I looked around as Everyone jumped up. Alice and Jasper, Rose and I, Edward and Bella (who Edward was trying to wake up) and Jacob and Embry were the only ones who were still seated. The line was going any where. Edward finally got Bella awake and she blushed red as usual.

Finally the line disappeared and we jumped up and got off the bus.

We grabbed out bags and headed to the clearing.

"Alright everybody. It will be tents of two's or three's. Girls will be on the left and boys will be on the right. Set up and then meet back in the middle," Mr. Reece (the history teacher) told us.

It was funny watch all the girl immediately turn to one another and grab their friends. I grinned at Rose. They rolled their eyes, grabbed a tent and headed as far away from Jessica, Lauren and Tanya as possible. Bella and Angela grabbed another tent and followed Rose and Alice.

"Come on," Jasper said, clapping me on the shoulder. I turned. Jasper and Jacob would share a tent, Seth and I were going too and Embry and Edward were sharing one. Poor Quill was stuck with Mike Newton, ha ha ha ha ha.

We set up our tents quickly and I looked over to the girls. I was shocked to see their tents already up and they were lunging in the clearing.

"How did they set up their tent so fast?" I cried. Edward and Jasper looked over and their jaw drops.

"You have a lot to learn about these girls," Seth chuckled and Quill, Embry and Jacob joined in. Edward, Jasper and I looked confused.

"The girls dad died when they were really young. Their dad was best friends with my dad, so Esme brought them down to La Push alot. We've been best friends since then. Any way, we took them camping all the time and well, they got good at it. But it took some time, Bella was very clumsy," Jacob laughed and we laughed too. We finished with our tents and went and joined the girls. Man this was going to be a good camp.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

Carlisle took me out to lunch. He had the day off and he said he would spend day with me. He came shopping with me to look at material for his new dining room.

"What do you think?" I said, holding u some fabric that I thought would look good for curtains. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck.

"I think they are gorgeous," he said, his breath hot on my neck. I had trouble thinking what I was doing.

"How about we go back to my place and I cook you dinner," Carlisle murmured against my neck.

"Sounds good," I breathed. He chuckled. He took my hand in his and I put the fabric back. I smiled and he took me back to his place. We went back to his house. While he had some work to do I snuggled up on the couch with my sketch book and started designing the dining room. I must of been there for a few hours as I didn't hear him sneak behind me and kiss my neck. I sighed happily as he moved from my neck to my lips.

"How about some dinner," Carlisle asked.

I grinned and stood up. He looked slightly confused. I smiled at him and gently ran my hand up his chest.

"What did you have in mind for dinner?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. He cleared his throat and I giggled softly."What ever you feel like," Carlisle answered.

"hmmm," I said. I gently pressed my lips to his and begun un button his shirt. I traced his bottom lips with my tongue and he willing parted his lips and I slipped in side him. Our lips moved in sync as I continued to unbutton his shirt. I gently pulled away.

"I was thinking we could have dinner, later," I said softly, a little nervous.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. I smiled. He could read me so well.

I nodded. He scooped me up in his arms and I grinned. He kissed me all the way to his bed room where he gladly took off my shirt and ran his hands the length of my body. Today was all about us.

_Hey guys! What did you think? Hope you enjoyed!!!_


	18. It was bound to happen

_Hey everyone!! Thank you all so much for reviewing it means so much and it is inspiring me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this and remember I DON'T KNOW OWN TWILIGHT!!_

**Chapter 18- it was bound to happen**

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

The sun was streaming through the windows, the room light in golden light. I woke up and moaned slightly. Someone shifted in my arms and sighed. I opened my arms and smiled so widely when I saw Esme caramel curls fanned across my body and hers. Her naked legs were entangled with mine, the sheets pulled tightly across her naked chest, leaving mine open and exposed to the cool crisp air. I gently brushed her curls from her face and gazed at her beauty.

She sighed again and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes found mine and she smiled a breath taking smile.

I leant down and kissed her full pink lips. She moaned against my lips and her hand trailed down my chest.

"Good morning," I said, pulling away from her.

"Good morning," Esme breathed back. I smiled.

"Did you sleep OK?" I asked, stroking her curls.

"I did," She smiled. "Last night was....perfect."

"It was. You are perfect," I said, kissing her again. She wound her arms around my neck and pulled her body flush against mine.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm thinking that we missed dinner last night and I'm starving," Esme said. I laughed and kissed her nose.

"Then we should have breakfast," I said. Esme grinned.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I woke to the sound of nature. The sun had lit Angela's and mines tent. I shifted and rolled over. Angela was already awake.

"You talked in you sleep again," Angela grinned. I groaned.

"Great," I moaned and she laughed. I threw my jacket at her and she continued to laugh. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Quickly I changed my clothes and ran a small brush through my hair. Angela and I got and crawled out of our tent. We looked around. Hardly anyone was up, except for a few people here and there. Edward wasn't up yet. Angela and I found a good patch of grass and waited for everyone else to rise.

It took a while but eventually everyone woke up and we had breakfast. Edward kissed me good morning and I blushed. I turned to see Lauren, Jessica and Tanya glaring at me. I looked away, slightly hurt. They had always been mean to my sisters and I and we had done nothing to them. As breakfast finished we were all told to gather around.

"Alright everyone gather round. Today we are doing a hike in groups. It will be an orientation and you will have to collect objects," Mr. Reece said. "we have already selected the groups and they are. Mike, Jacob, Edward, Rosalie and Tyler. Group 2 will be Emmett, Alice, Lauren, Ben and Tyler. Group 3 will be Bella, Jasper, Seth, Embry and Angela," Mr. Reece said. He went on and on until every one was in a group. We had also gained, unfortunately, Tanya.

The groups slowly merged together and we all stood in our groups. Across the clearing I could see Alice pouting. I smiled at her and she grinned back. Tanya was flicking her hair over and over. If she wasn't careful she would get it stuck on a branch and rip it all out. I giggled. I shared this with Angela and soon we were giggling non-stop. Jasper gave us an amused look and I grinned at him.

~_**Alice's POV~**_

I turned to Emmett and grinned at him.

"This is going to be some much fun," I said to him."Hell yes. Group 2 is going to win this," Emmett yelled loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

"Group 1 is going to dominate," Edward yelled back.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Edward Cullen?" Emmett said in a pretend snooty English accent. Everybody was laughing.

"I believe it is, Mr. Emmett Cullen," Edward replied in a much better English accent.

"What are the stakes?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie leant in to Edward and whispered something in his ear. He grinned.

"Losers are the winners slaves. The whole group must to all the winners camp chores," Edward said. Emmett grinned.

"O it is on group 1," Emmett cried and he quickly turned to the group.

"Group two, huddle," Emmett said, going into solider mode. We all huddled.

"Ok troupes. We have chores at stake here. Who here is best at reading a map?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Ben said. Emmett handed him the map.

"Excellent. You and Alice can bring up the front. Lauren, Tyler and I will be on look out for the objects and I'll carry them," Emmett said. I grinned evilly.

"It is on group 1," I said and we all cheered.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

"Alright group 1. Don't underestimate group 2. Alice has way to much energy and I'm sure Emmett has gone into solider mode," I said, rolling my eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Jacob, I know you are good at reading a map so you and Edward will be on map detail, leading. Mike, Tyler and I will be on object detail. Mike use you many hours of working in you parents camping shop to good use please," I continued and we all laughed while mike scowled.

"A lot is a stake here. We do not want them to win and we have to do there camp chores," Edward said.

We all nodded and got our game faces on. When we looked up were saw group 2. We smirked at each other. I looked over to see if Bella was OK and gasped.

"Where is group 3?" I asked. Everyone else looked.

"It has already begun. They have left," the biology teacher said. We all looked at each other and sprinted off.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

"Is your group ready go?" Mr. Reece asked.

"Yes we are," Seth said, grinning.

"Excellent," Mr. Reece said and we headed off, leaving group 1 and group 2 still in their huddled.

Seth and Embry were on map detail as they were the best. Angela, Tanya and Jasper would be on object detail. My job...to make sure I didn't kill myself by falling over. They were dead serious about this. Sighing we headed off.

We weaved our way though the trees and looked for land marks. We were gone for half an hour when we came to a steep hill.

"No way am I climbing that. Can't we go around?" Tanya complained. She had been doing alot of that.

"Tanya, stop winging. We go up," Mr. Reece sighed and we all laughed. Tanya pouted. Embry lead while Tanya went next. Seth went behind her so he could help her if she got stuck. Angela went next, then Mr. Reece. Then me and then Jasper.

"This is going to take forever," I groaned.

"Bells, just take it slow and you'll be fine," Seth assured me. "Remember, one foot in front of the other."

I nodded. On our family camping trips Seth and Jacob always stayed with me and helped me with my clumsiness. I took a deep breath and we headed up.

We were all going well and we even found another object. We now had two out of the five. We slowly went up. We were going surprisingly fast up the steep hill.

That was until I tripped over a loose rock that Tanya had kicked down. I slipped and a scream slipped through my lips. Jasper was there behind me to catch me but I was going to fast and knocked him down with me. We tumbled down the hill. Fast.

I could feel the gravel ripping and grabbing my skin. As I tumbled over my wrist got caught in between me and the ground and I felt a sickening crunch.

Everything was spinning and finally we came to an agonizing stop.

"Ahh," Jasper hissed in pain beside me. I was cradling my wrist to my arm, tears streaming down my face.

"BELLA, JASPER!" Angela, Seth and Embry cried. They group quickly headed down the hill, all but Tanya who complained that we had just climbed up the damn hill.

Mr. Reece gently squatted down as did Seth and Embry.

"Bella, are you OK?" Mr. Reece asked.

"My wrist. I think I broke it," I groaned and a sob escaped my lips. Angela crouched by my head and gently stroked my hair.

"Jasper, mate. What happened. What hurts?" Seth asked.

"My leg," Jasper hissed and grunted in pain.

"Alright, let's get you both back to camp and we will drive you the hospital," Mr. Reece said. He scooped me up into his arms and I wince in pain. Seth and Embry hauled Jasper up skillfully without jostling his leg to much and wrapped both his arms around their shoulders. Slowly we hoppled back to camp.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

It was agonizing getting back to camp but we managed. We were immediately given more first aid and then loaded into the four wheel drive that they had brought in case of emergencies. The others were given strict instruction not to do anything foolish while he was gone and to wait for the other groups to come back, then talk to the teachers and give him a ring.

I looked to Bella. She was looking down but I could see dirt and blood on her. I could tell that she felt sad and guilty for some reason. This surprised me.

"Let's go," Mr. Reece said. He started the car and we were off.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I was snuggled with Esme on the couch. I had this morning off but was on duty in the afternoon. I wanted to spend much more time with her.

We were on the couch, watching a movie. Then the phone rang. I detangled myself from Esme and picked it up.

"This is Carlisle," I answered.

"Doctor Cullen, this is Victoria from the hospital. We have got an emergency coming in," Victoria said.

"I'm not attending until this afternoon," I said, confused to why she was ringing.

"The emergency is Jasper Cullen and Bella Swan. There was an accident on camp," Victoria said. My eyes went wide.

"Of course. I'll be right there," I said.

Esme looked at me with confused eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked. I gently sat next to her and pulled her close.

"That was one of the nurses. There was an accident on camp involving Bella and Jasper. They are bringing to emergency," I said gently. Esme's eyes went wide and she clutched my shirt.

"Are they OK? What happened?" Esme asked, eyes frantic.

"I'm not sure but I'm going down there now. You can wait in the emergency room and I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as I know," I said. Esme nodded, shaking.

I kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on," I said. I gently pulled her up. We grabbed out things and I drove us to the hospital.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

We had found all our object and were now racing back to camp, hoping desperately that we were first back.

As we crashed through the trees our faces fell as we saw group 3 already sitting there.

"No!" Mike cried and they looked up at us. Miss. Henry ( the Spanish teacher) went over to group 3. Seth stood up and went to her. They were talking and I saw her face grow serious. She nodded and headed over to the teachers tents.

"How did you get back so fast?" Rose asked Angela. Before she got a chance to answer Emmett group came crashing through the trees.

They saw us and they all groaned.

"NO!!" Alice cried and we laughed.

"It's OK. No one wins. Group 3 were first back," I explained.

"Yes!" Emmett cried and we laughed.

"Were is Bella and Jasper?" Alice asked, peering closely at Embry.

"We had to finish early," Embry said gently.

"Yeah because Bella tripped and took Jasper down with her," Tanya said nastily. "We climbed all they way up that hill and then we had to turn back all because she tripped. It's so stupid."

"What are they OK?" Rose asked, worried. Emmett went to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"They've been taken to hospital, haven't they?" Alice said quietly.

"Yeah, we think Bella has a broken wrist and Jasper may of broken his leg," Embry said.

My face fell and all the blood drained from my face.

Rose turned into Emmett and he hugged her close. I stumbled to Alice who was glaring angrily at the ground. Gently I put an around her shoulder and she leaned into me.

"They'll be OK," I said, partly convincing her and partly convincing myself.

"I know. I know," Alice whispered.

_Hey everyone!!!! What did you think??? Hope you enjoyed and can't wait to see what you thought!!! HAPPY EASTER!!!!_


	19. Girl talk

_Hey everyone! Hope you are having or had a good Easter! Depends on when you read this!! I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT and thank you for all you reviews._

**Chapter 19- Girl talk**

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

I never knew how fast Mr. Reece could drive until now. We were coming into Forks and would be at the hospital soon. My leg was killing me and I'm sure it was broken. Bella had been quiet the whole trip, not once looking up. I knew she was in pain but it was something more. She seemed sad and guilty and I wasn't sure why.

Mr. Reece finally was slowing down and I saw that we were arriving at the hospital.

We pulled in and immediately I saw Carlisle and nurses. My door opened and Carlisle was in front of me with a worried expression.

"Are you OK?" Carlisle asked.

"My leg," I grunted. He nodded and patted my head.

"OK, we'll get you out and x-rayed," Carlisle said and moved away while nurses and paramedics began working on moving me out of the car.

He went to the front car and went to Bella.

"Bella, are you OK?" Carlisle asked her.

"My arm and my chest hurt," Bella said quietly.

"Come on, lets get you x-rayed too," Carlisle said and helped her out of the car. I winced As I was jostled and wheeled into hospital.

_**~Edwards's POV~**_

Rose and Emmett were huddled in the kitchen tent together. Alice was very quiet and I kept my arm around her. Both of us were worried about Bella and Jasper. Alice sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"They will be OK," I told her. She sighed.

"I know, I just...I still worry about them both," Alice sighed.

"Don't worry. Jasper is tough," Emmett said and Alice smiled softly.

"Yeah and Bella survived her last camping trip," Seth said, smirking. Rose and Alice giggled while Jacob, Quill and Embry laughed right out loud.

We sighed and stayed silent. We were al waiting for news about Bella and Jasper to see if they were OK.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

"O Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I sighed and stroked her hair. We were in the emergency room and Carlisle was putting a cast on Bella arm. Jasper was watching in the next bed, his leg in a cast. Bella was looking down and Jasper was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Your x-ray showed a broken wrist. Now you said you chest hurts and you'll be glad to know that there was no broken ribs but they are bruised," Carlisle said gently.

Bella said nothing. Carlisle finished and gently began cleaning off the blood. Carlisle looked up questionably at me.

"Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her, smoothing back her hair. She stayed silent. Carlisle moved over to Jasper and began talking to him.

"Honey, what's the matter. Are you in pain?" I asked.

Bella sniffed. Gently I lifted her chin up with my finger and saw that she was crying softly.

"O honey," I sighed and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry mum. I know you said to be careful and I tried," Bella cried softly.

"O Bells, don't cry. It's OK. Your OK. I'm not mad," I said, smoothing her hair. I pulled back and wiped the tears away with my thumbs and smiled at her.

"Come on. Once you are cleared to go we will have a girls night," I said. Bella smiled. "just the two of us."

"Thank mum," Bella said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

I turned to Jasper and Carlisle. I went to Jasper and gently patted his head. He smiled.

"How are you doing?" I asked. I saw Carlisle smiling at me.

"I'm OK," Jasper said. "Really," he added. That boy was good at reading emotions.

"Well if you need anything, please call," I said, looking to the both of them.

Carlisle came over and kissed my lips gently.

"Thank you. Have a safe trip back and Bella," Carlisle said. Bella looked up. "Get well soon."

"I will and thanks," Bella said. I smiled and helped Bella off the bed.

"I'll ring you later," Carlisle said and gave me another quick kiss.

I wrapped an arm around Bella and took her home.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I quickly bolted over to where Angela, Alice, Edward and Emmett were sitting.

"Rose, babe, slow down," Emmett said, grabbing me by the waist as I nearly crashed into him.

"Esme rang. Bella and Jasper are fine. Jasper has got a broken leg and Bella broke her wrist and bruised her ribs but other than that they are fine," I panted.

Alice squealed and jumped up. She hugged me tightly and I laughed in relief. I hugged Edward and then launched myself onto Emmett and kissed him.

"That's great news," Angela said. I let go of Emmett and hugged Angela.

"Come on Angela. You are going to sleep with Alice and I for the rest of the trip," I said and wrapped an arm around her. Angela beamed and Alice and I headed to our tents.

I looked back and saw Edward and Emmett's heads together, talking. I smiled softly at the two. They really did care for Jasper.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I was allowed to go and I said goodbye to Jasper. I felt so horrible. I had caused him to break his leg. Mum got me into the car. It was sore to move still and my arm hurt. I was quiet on the way home. Esme kept looking to me and I knew she could tell something was wrong. We pulled up to our house and I got out.

Mum led me in side. She got out all our junk food, grabbed some blankets and moved everything into the living room.

"OK, put on your favourite movie and get comfy, I'll be back with some popcorn," Esme said with a smile.

I put on _Casper _because it was funny and sad at the same time. That and I love that old movie.

I managed to get on the couch and snuggle under the blankets. Mum came back and smiled. She put the popcorn between this and got under the blankets too. She put my legs on her lap and put the popcorn on top. We watched the movie. Half way, after much popcorn and junk food, mum turned down the volume and faced me.

"So do you want tell me what's going on?" Esme asked.

I picked at the blanket. Mum put her hand over mine.

"You can tell me anything?" Esme said softly.

"I just feel...horrible," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I broke Jasper leg! I'm a hazard! I shouldn't be aloud outside!," I cried. "I can't believe I broke his leg. Imagine if it had Edward! Or Alice or Rose. I can't stand hurting other people mum and I broke Jasper's leg!"

"Honey, calm down, it was an accident," Esme soothed.

"But it's always an accident," I cried. I could feel the tears burning my eyes.

"Honey, it was not your fault. We all have our quirks and yours happen to be clumsiness. Jasper knows you would never intentionally hurt him on purpose," Esme said.

"I feel so bad," I said. Mum gave me a hug, careful not to squeeze to tight. She kissed my cheek and soothed my hair.

"Why don't I take you to get something for Jasper tomorrow and we can go visit?' Esme asked.

"I would like that," I said. Esme beamed and we played the movie again. The pain medicine that Carlisle gave me eventually made too drowsy and I feel asleep.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

Bella fell and asleep and I watched her for a while. How did I get such a kind, caring daughter? I gently lifted her legs and slipped from the couch. I pulled the blankets around her and made sure her arm was across her chest. I kissed her head and went to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up after three rings.

"Hello this is Carlisle," he answered.

"Hell luv," I said.

"Esme darling how are you? How's Bella?" Carlisle asked. How did I get such a caring man.

"we are both fine. She's fallen asleep," I said.

"Yeah, Jasper has fallen asleep too," Carlisle said.

"Bella feel horrible," I said.

"Is she not feel well?" Carlisle asked, concern in his tone. I chuckled softly.

"No, she feels bad about Jasper and breaking his leg," I corrected.

"She thinks it's her fault?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Yes. She was very upset," I said. "She wants to apologize to him tomorrow. Can we come over tomorrow?"

"Of course. I've taken a couple of days off to help Jasper around so come around when ever you feel like it," Carlisle said. I smiled.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Esme. With all my heart."

"Mum?" Bella called. I looked to the living room.

"I have to go. Good night," I said.

"Good night, Esme," Carlisle said. I grinned and hung up.

I went to the living room and found Bella. I crouched down beside her and stroked her hair.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Would you sleep with me tonight?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I said. I quickly turned of all the lights and slipped under the blankets on the couch.

"Love you mum," Bella murmured.

"Love you too, sweet heart," I said and fell asleep.

_Hey everyone! I know it's a bit shorter! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	20. Back from camp

_Hey guys! Thanks you for all you reviews and all you support in this story. I am updating like crazy because I feel really bad for leaving this story! Thanks so much for all your support. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!_

**Chapter 20- Back from camp**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I woke up very comfy. I opened my eyes and found my self still on the couch. Mum was still sleeping, her curls fanned around her. I looked down to my arm and sighed. Mum shifted and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me.

"Morning Bella," Esme said sleepily.

"Morning mum," I said. Mum sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"How's you arm?" Mum asked, gently touching my arm.

"It's OK," I shrugged. Mum shifted down the couch and kissed my cheek.

"Let's get you showered and I'll make you some breakfast," Esme said. I nodded and we got up.

Mum rummaged through the kitchen for a plastic bag and eventually found one. She skillfully wrapped my arm in the plastic bag and tied it of so it was now water proof. I headed up stairs to shower. That was a challenge. I finally managed to wash my hair and my body and switched the water off. I dried my self and dressed and by the end of it I was exhausted. The last time I broke my arm, Alice and Rose had to help me shower and dress, but I was younger then.

I headed down stairs and saw mum had made breakfast. I sat down at the table and dug in.

After breakfast mum quickly dried my hair and pulled it into a pony tail. She quickly dressed in skinny leg jeans, a long sleeve top and some wicked cool boots that Alice had found her before we went on camp.

"Lets go find Jasper a get well present," Esme said.

We drove to Forks mall and jumped out. Mum wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we went in.

After searching and searching we finally found something. It was a small guitar pick that we got the words 'sorry' engraved on it. Alice had told us how he played guitar. Mum rang Carlisle and told him we were on our way.

As we approached the house I felt guiltier and guiltier.

"Breathe Bella," Esme said and I nodded. I took a deep breath and found myself relaxing. We came to a stop and got out. Mum wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we headed up to the front door. It opened before we even finished getting up the stairs. Carlisle smiled at us both.

"How is your arm, Bella?" Carlisle said kindly.

"It's OK. You did a good job," I said, smiling. He grinned.

"Come on in," Carlisle said and opened the door wider.

I walked passed him and mum gave Carlisle a kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Jasper is in the living room," Carlisle smiled and I nodded and headed into the living room.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

I was playing the x-box when I heard Carlisle open the door.

"How is you arm Bella?" Carlisle asked. I smiled, Bella was here.

"It's OK. You did a good job," Bella answered. Carlisle would be proud of that.

"Come on in. Jasper is in the living room," Carlisle said and I knew that he would be lost in Esme.

I heard Bella come into the living room.

"Hey Bella. How are you doing?" I asked. Her eyes went wide when she saw me. I had my leg in a cast and it was propped up on the coffee table.

"I'm OK. How are you doing?"

"Great. I get to play video games all day. Would be complete if Alice were here but you can't get everything you want," I joked and Bella smiled weakly. I patted the seat next to me and Bella gently sat down.

"What's wrong Bella? You've been sad and guilty since yesterday," I said. Bella smiled weakly.

"You know you are too good at reading emotions," Bella accused.

"It's a gift," I said with a shrug and she giggled. "Now, tell me what's eating you? Do you miss Edward or something?" I teased.

"I do miss Edward but that's not why," Bella said, looking down. With her free hand she picked at the sling her arm was in. Gently I placed my hand on her knee and she looked up.

"You can tell me. Bella, I like to think that you are my friend, not just because of Alice, but because you are kind, caring. Edward is very lucky to have you and I do see you as one of my best friends," I said.

"You are one of my best friends, Jasper! That's why I feel so bad and guilty. I broke your leg! Friends don't break other friends legs," Bella cried.

She was sad because she feels that she broke my leg.

"Bella!" I cried. "It was an accident. In no way was it your fault."

"But if I hadn't of tripped," Bella started.

"If Tanya hadn't of kicked that rock, which was very dangerous of her to do, then none of it would of happened. So really if we are blaming someone it should be Tanya. Bella it was an accident," I said. "OK?"

"OK," Bella agreed.

"I have something for you. A get well present," Bella said shyly. She handed it to me and I smiled.

It was a guitar pick with 'sorry' engraved on it.

"Thank you, Bella," I said and gave her a hug.

"Your welcome, Jasper. And I am sorry," Bella said.

"Come on. By the time Edward gets back you be able to beat his butt in games," I said and Bella laughed.

"Teach me," Bella said and I grinned.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

Esme and I heard everything that Jasper and Bella talked about. Esme slid her arms around my waist. "You have a very beautiful daughter Esme," I said, kissing her nose.

"You have a very wonderful son, Carlisle who is very wise," Esme said and hugged me tighter. We left Bella and Jasper and retreated into the kitchen. Esme pushed me lightly against the bench and I chuckled.

"How many days do you get off?" Esme asked me.

"I have until Monday and then I have to do some double shifts," I answered and Esme sighed. I rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead.

"How about we spend all this weekend together. We can go away, spend some time alone," I said, putting my arms around her waist.

"I can't, not this weekend. I'm taking the girls down to La Push," Esme sighed.

I pressed my lips to her forehead tighter.

"It's Billy's birthday," Esme continued. "maybe you could come?"

"Anything to spend more time with you," I said. Esme beamed and kissed me on the lips. I deepened the kiss and brought a moan from her lips. God I loved this women.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

"Thank god we get to go home today," Rose said, stuffing her clothes into her bag. It was finally time to leave this dreadful camp. Although, it wasn't to bad. I did miss Jasper, alot, but Edward was really kind and stuck with me. I'm so glad Bella has Edward. I got to see just how really sweet and kind he is. I hope Bella got to know Jasper better while she was at home.

"I know. I can't wait to see Jasper and Bella," I said, grinning.

"Jasper more then Bella?" Angela guessed, snickering.

"Just a bit. Jasper kisses better then Bella," I joked and we all burst out laughing.

Rose and Angela helped me finish packing and then we dismantled our tent. I looked over and saw that most of the boys had already dismantled their tents. We were the first girls too. I could see Tanya and her cronies complaining and shrieking. We rolled our eyes and continued to dismantle our tent.

We got it down and stuffed it back in the bag. We then moved our bags to the centre and sat down on them and had breakfast.

Finally Tanya, Lauren and Jessica managed to get their luggage packed and we were able to board the bus and that was Tanya and her cronies moved fast to get the back seat of the bus. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Angela.

Ben walked past and smiled warmly at us both, but his gaze lingered on Angela. I turned to her and squealed.

"Angela! He is so into you," I cried.

"He's just being nice," Angela said sadly. I hit her arm.

"OW!"

"I'm knocking sense into you. Are you daft he so likes you. Wait, do you like Ben?" I asked, narrowing her eyes. She blushed and I grinned.

"You do! For how long?" I asked.

"A while," Angela admitted

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"You were busy and had problems of you own," Angela smiled.

"You can always come to me, Bella or Rose for anything," I said. Rose peered over the seat and smiled.

"Yeah, always. We love you," Rose said. Angela smiled.

"Thanks guys," Angela.

"We so have to get you and Ben together," I said. Rose grinned.

Beside her, Emmett rolled his eyes and turned to Edward and Jacob and began talking about sports. Boys.

We spent the rest of the trip planning and finally got back to school.

We jumped off the bus and grabbed our bags. Emmett carried both mine, Rose's and his bags to our cars. Carlisle and Esme were leaning against the car together, his arms around her. I didn't miss the jealous looks from some single women. Esme grinned and hugged both Rose and I tightly.

"How was it?" Esme asked.

"Great," Rose said.

"Yeah it was, until Jasper and Bella left but it was still good," I said.

"Yeah, it did start to suck when Jasper and Bella left," Emmett agreed.

"How is Bella?" Edward asked, his face anxious. Esme smiled at him.

"Bella's fine. She misses you," Esme said. Edward grinned brightly.

"I miss her too," Edward said.

"Awww," I giggled. I turned to Carlisle.

"Is Jasper OK?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Jasper is fine. He misses you and can't wait to see you," Carlisle chuckled. I grinned.

"I can't wait to see him too," I sighed and Rose and mum laughed at me. Carlisle laughed and Emmett made kissing noises. I punched his shoulder but it did nothing.

"Come on. Let's get you home and showered," Esme smirked.

"Shot gun first shower," Rose said, her finger touching her nose.

"NO," I cried and they all laughed. Esme laughed and kissed my head.

She turned to Carlisle and kissed his lips.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Esme said and kissed him again. We all made kissing noises at them. They laughed.

We got home and Bella greeted us, cast and all. Rose and I hugged her tightly.

"You know there is only one good thing about you breaking you arm," I told Bella, hugging her tightly.

"What's that?"

"I get to dress you and do you hair everyday until you can again," I grinned. Bella groaned.

_Hey everyone! Thanks you for reading and please review!_


	21. Happy Birthday

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all you reviews and thanks for reading!!! I hope you are still liking this story! Tell me if you want more of something and I'll see what I can do. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!_

**Chapter 21- Happy Birthday **

_**~Edwards POV~**_

After a nice long, hot shower and a good sleep it was finally the weekend. We were all sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast when the phone rang. Jasper got up and got it.

"Hello?" Jasper answered. He grinned.

"Hey Alice. How are you?"

"Yeah I'm good. OK hold on," Jasper continued.

He switched the phone on to speaker.

"You are on speaker," Jasper said.

"Hey everyone!," Alice's voice chimed out.

"Hey Alice," we said in unison.

'OK, so I'm here to talk about this weekend," Alice said in an official tone.

"Alice," Bella groaned on the other end.

"Sit still Bella," Rose snapped.

"Girls," Esme scolded.

"shhh, guys," Alice hushed. "Sorry. Any way, this weekend we are attending Billy's birthday and we were wondering if you would like to accompany us?"

"We would love to," I said.

"Did they say yes?" Bella asked and we chuckled.

"Yes they said yes," Alice said.

"Sit still Bella so you can look beautiful for Edward," Rose snapped.

"Bella is already beautiful," I said and Alice relayed it.

"She says thank you and she is blushing bright red," Alice told us and I chuckled.

"Alice, give them the rest of the details," Esme said.

"Right. OK so meet us at our place at around 11:00 and it's casual dress," Alice said.

"We'll be there, Alice," Carlisle said.

"Yay, this is so exciting. See you soon," Alice said and she hung up.

"Best we get ready," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Alice will kill us if we are late," Emmett said.

"Maybe you," Jasper smirked and I punched him in the shoulder. Jasper snickered and grabbed his crutches and hobbled out of the room. I followed him out and helped him up the stairs.

I went to my room and stared at my closet. I picked out some jeans and a collard shirt.

I headed back down stairs and found Emmett already changed and playing the x-box. I joined him and soon we were both shouting at the screen.

"Boys, time to go," Carlisle shouted. Jasper came in, wearing board shorts, his cast bulging. We helped him into the car and headed of the Swans house. We pulled up and jumped out. Carlisle knocked on the door.

"It's open," Rose called and we went in.

We had been here since they were sick and we never really got a chance to look around.

There house was beautiful. I assumed Esme had decorated it. It was open and beautiful, ferns sat by the windows.

"Hey," Esme said, coming into their living room where we stood. She kissed Carlisle on the lips and we grinned.

"How are you feeling, Jasper?" Esme asked, winding her arms around Carlisle's waist.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jasper said, sitting on the couch.

"Emmett, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'm good Esme," I said and she smiled.

"I'm hungry," Emmett said, shrugging. Esme giggled.

"I'll get you something," Esme chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

"Jasper!" Alice cried and came running. She jumped on his lap and kissed him passionately. Carlisle left to the kitchen with Esme. Jasper kissed Alice.

"I was so worried about you," Alice murmured against his lips.

"I'm OK," Jasper said, resting his hands on her waist. She grinned at him.

"Rose, babe, you look gorgeous," Emmett said as Rose entered the living room.

"Thank you, Emmett," Rose said and she kissed him.

I looked around and heard footsteps on the stairs.

I turned and went to them. Bella came to a halt and grinned at me. I smiled and put my hand on her waist and lifted her down of the last step. I gently took her hand in mine and with my other hand gently touched her finger tips that were sticking out form her cast.

"Are you OK?" I asked. Bella blushed and nodded.

"I was so worried," I told her.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. I chuckled and gently lifted her head.

"Only you would apologize for that," I said and I kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her good arm around my neck and kissed me back.

I pulled away and grinned.

"I missed you," Bella said and blushed. I kissed her lips again.

"I missed you too," I said.

"Alright guys, come on or we will be late," Esme called form the kitchen. I wrapped an arm around Bella and we went into the kitchen.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came into, Jasper leaning against the wall.

"Alright so I was thinking we could take two car. Rose, Emmett, Edward and Bella. In the other car, Carlisle, me, Jasper and Alice," Esme said.

"Sound good to me," Emmett said, draping an arm around Rose.

"OK, let's go. Rose, you have the present yeah?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, it's already in the car," Rose said and we headed out the cars.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Rose drove down to La Push, Edward and I in the back. Edward was holding my hand, gently tracing patterns on it. We arrived and jumped out. Billy was having his 'party' down by the beach. Carlisle pulled up next to us and they got out, Jasper struggling slightly. Edward got out and came around to my door and opened it. I took his offered hand and he helped me out. I blushed and he smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"Come on, this way," Rose said and she led the way down to the beach. Music was playing as we headed to the beach.

"BELLA, ROSE, ALICE" Renesmee cried. Her long brown curly hair hung low to her waist. She was wearing jeans and a white top with a black jacket. She was running to us.

"NESSIE," we cried and rushed to her. We hugged her all at once, kissing her cheeks.

"Bella, what have you done to your self?" Renesmee asked.

"We went on a school camp," I started and she held up her hand.

"Say no more. Who's bright idea was it to let you camping?" She teased. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That's what I asked," Esme said.

"Esme," Renesmee cried and hugged her tightly. Mum kissed her and ruffled her hair.

"Didn't they know she nearly drowned last time she went camping?" Renesmee asked.

"Don't remind me," Esme groaned and I blushed. Edward looked questionably at me.

"Hey, I'm Renesmee, their cousin," Renesmee said.

"Nessie, this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle Cullen," I introduced.

Renesmee grinned.

"Nice to meet you all," Renesmee said. She leaned in close to me.

"When Jacob told me about your boyfriends he left out they were Greek Gods," Renesmee whispered.

I blushed and nodded and we both laughed.

"Come on, Billy's dying to see you," Renesmee said, tugging on my hand. We laughed and headed to him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my girls," Billy said.

"Billy! Happy birthday," We cried and he chuckled. We hugged him and Esme kissed his cheek.

"And who is this?" Billy asked, peering behind Esme.

"Billy, meet Carlisle and his sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward," Esme introduced He shook hands with them all and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Go on, enjoy the party," Billy said. Esme turned to Rose.

Rose nodded and headed back to the car. She came back with our present.

Billy laughed. It was a fishing Rod. Not just any but his favourite. They one Charlie always fished with and Billy always wanted. He chuckled and smiled sadly at us.

"Thank girls," Billy said. "Now, go enjoy this party."

We went and sat down with Seth, Jacob, Quill, Embry, Leah and Nessie.

"Hey. Nice casts," Seth said, indicating to Jasper and I.

"Too bad. We were going to take you cliff diving again," Renesmee said, pouting.

"We'll still go," Alice said, perking up.

"You have been cliff diving?" Edward asked me, eyebrows raised. I blushed and shrugged.

"Mum went first," I said. Carlisle turned to Esme.

"You have jumped off a cliff?" He asked, surprised. Mum blushed and we laughed.

"It therapeutic," Esme said with a shrug and she kissed Carlisle.

"Are you up for it?" Renesmee asked, looking to us all.

"I am," Rose said, grinning.

"If Rose, I am," Emmett said. I turned to Edward. "I'll give it a go," He said. I kissed him. The all made gushing noises and I blushed.

"Esme, are you in?" Quill asked. Esme shook her head.

"Not today," she said with a smile. Carlisle kissed her shoulder.

"suit your self. Ever feel like throwing your self of a cliff for therapeutic purposes then call us any time you like," Embry said, sounding smooth. Esme stood up and Carlisle did too.

"I sure will," Esme laughed, took Carlisle hand and tugged him away.

"Let's go," Emmett cheered, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Have fun," I said, looking at Edward. He kiss me on the lips and ran his thumb along my jaw line.

"Be back soon," He promised and I grinned. Alice went to Jasper and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Be careful, Alice," Jasper said. Alice grinned.

"I'll be fine, we all will," Alice promised. She kissed him one more time and the group headed off. Jasper and I, the two in casts, went and sat so we would be able to see them.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

Finally we made it to the cliffs. We had changed into bathers before we left. Emmett, Edward, Seth, Quill, Jacob, Embry, Leah and Renesmee all stood with me up on the top cliffs.

"Jet ski is waiting down there for us so I'll go first," Seth said. He grinned and went running. He flung him self of the edge and we all laughed.

"OK, so just make sure you jump away from the edge and you'll be fine," Embry instructed Edward and Emmett and then he jumped of the edge too.

Jacob pulled Renesmee close to him.

"Renesmee, my love I can't live with out. I love you," Jacob cried and pulled her into a kiss. We laughed. She pushed him back dramatically.

"Then we die together," She cried, smiling. We laughed. The two ran to the edge, clasped hands and jumped.

Alice grinned and she took a flying leap off the edge. I looked down over the edge and saw her somersaulting into the water below.

"Come on, Emmett. You can jump with me," I said. He grabbed my hand, squeezed it and we went running. We jumped of the edge. The wind rushed passed us. Emmett let out a whoop and I screamed. We hit the water with an almighty splash. I kicked my way to the surface and breathed deeply. Emmett came up and laughed.

"That was fantastic," Emmett cried. I laughed and we swam back to shore. It wasn't that far of a swim. Alice was waiting for us on the beach and we watched Edward jump.

He came back on the jet ski and we all headed back to the party together.

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed and please review!! Was that enough Edward for you??_


	22. Disaster shopping trip

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews that I cam getting! I hope you are all still interested in this story!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember, say it with me, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Have a good one!_

**Chapter 22- Disaster shopping trip**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

The rest of Billy's party went well. We had such a great time. There was dancing, laughing and singing. I was glad that Edward got along well with Renesmee. I loved watching Carlisle and Esme dance. They were so right for each other.

It was late at night when we left the celebrations. Billy sent us off with cake and we headed back to our place. We were all exhausted and us six crashed on the couch.

Carlisle and Esme watched us from the door way.

"We should be getting home," Carlisle said

"No, stay the night," Esme said, yawning.

"Now how can I resist that," Carlisle said and Esme laughed softly.

"Night guys," Esme yawned.

"Night Esme," the boys said.

"Night mum," we said.

"Night," Carlisle said.

"Night," We said in unison. Esme tugged on Carlisle hands and they disappeared up stairs.

Alice grabbed some blankets, Rose got some pillows and I stayed put with Jasper.

We all crashed and soon we were all asleep. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I sighed happily and fell asleep.

~*~

The week went by quickly and it was the start of the holidays.

As we walked to the car park Edward put his arm around my waist. He held my cast. My friends (Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Angela, Jacob, Nessie, Seth, Quill, Embry, Leah) had all drawn on my cast. Edward had drawn a large love heart with B=E 4 ever and nobody had drawn inside the heart. They all thought it was adorable and I did too.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Edward asked me as he walked me to our car.

"Rose, Alice and I are going shopping," I told him.

"Sounds fun," Edward smirked. I groaned. He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"I'll talk to you later," I said to him. He kissed my lips and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Bye luv," Edward said and headed to his car. We jumped in and sped home, as usual.

"OK so we are hitting Port Angela's tomorrow. We are looking for a present for mum, new clothes, jewellery, new make up and of course a book shop for Bella," Alice said, smiling.

"Thanks Alice," I said. She grinned.

The next morning Mum whished us good luck and headed to the Cullen's to start with their dinning room. Alice dressed me in skinny leg jeans, boots and a jacket. She was dressed in skinny leg jeans, heels and a jacket. Rose was dressed in a knee length dress, heels and a cardigan. Dressed and armed with our wallets we headed to Port Angela's. We had the radio turned up loud and were singing along with it.

Before the Cullen's had moved to Forks we did alot of this, singing and dancing with each other. It was special and now it's even more.

We reached the shopping centre and hopped out, linking arms.

We shopped for hours, getting new clothes, boots, jeans, t-shirts, make up, necklaces, rings, earrings and so much more. We found mum a really nice present. Its a beautiful necklace that sat low around the neck. We had from Rose, Alice and Bella engraved on the back.

"Can we go home now," I groaned.

"For the last time Bella no," Alice snapped at me. My jaw clenched in anger.

"We've been here for hours," I snapped back.

"Stop whining Bella. That's all you ever do when we shop," Rose snapped at me.

"Yeah, well not everything revolves around shopping," I yelled at them. I turned my heel and marched away, frustrated.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I watched Bella march away. My anger was wearing off and I felt guilty.

"God she irritates me sometimes," Alice fumed.

"We shouldn't of yelled at her," I sighed. Alice glared at me.

"Are you defending her? God Rose you always do that. How about being on my side for once? Would that ever kill you?" Alice snapped and then she too marched off. My anger was back and focused on Alice this time.

"Fine," I snapped and turned and marched in the opposite direction to her. I went and sat in my favourite shop. The shoe shop. I sat in there for a good half an hour to calm down. I sighed.

I picked up my phone and rang Bella. She picked up.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Me too," Bella said.

"Want to go home and pig out?" I asked.

"I would like that. I'll meet you at the car," Bella said and hung up.

I dialed Alice's number.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm so sorry," Alice cried.

"I'm sorry too, Alice. We are going home to pig out. Is that OK?" I asked her.

"It's fine. I'm heading to the car. I can see Bella now," Alice said.

"I'll be there in a minuet," I said and hung up. I shouldered my bag. I headed out to the car park and saw Alice and Bella hugging. I smiled and headed to them.

I didn't see the attack coming. I was walking and then suddenly I was hit and feel to the ground. I rolled over and screamed as a guy in a mask stood over me. I screamed again. He punched my in the stomach. I gasped and gasped. He punched me again, gripping my arm tightly. Suddenly then man went flying and I screamed again.

"ROSE!" Bella and Alice screamed and they came running to my side. They knelt next to me and I curled up to them. I gasped and realized I was crying.

"Are you OK?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Some one call the police," Some one else said.

"Come Rose. Let's get you to Carlisle. He's working tonight," Alice said. "Bella, get the car."

I heard Bella run and pull the car around. Alice helped me up and got me in the car. She buckled me up and held me close, running a hand over and over through my hair. She knew I liked this and she was calming me down a little. Bella had told the police that they were taking me to Forks hospital and they could question me there later.

We pulled into the hospital and Bella and Alice got me out of the car. My stomach ached and fear still pulsed through me. Alice and Bella led me into the emergency room.

"Carla," Bella called. I looked up to see Carla rushing to us. She grabbed me and gently sat me down in a chair.

"What happened?" Carla asked calmly.

'Some guy attacked her. Can you get Carlisle please," Alice asked and I could hear the tears in her voice. Alice was crying. I gently squeezed her hand.

Carla nodded and quickly called another nurse over and told her to get Carlisle straight away.

Carlisle came out not much after and rushed to us.

"Rose, what happened are you OK?" Carlisle asked, his worried face close to mine.

"Some guy came out of no where and attacked her," Bella sniffed.

"OK, come on. I'll check you out," Carlisle said. He gently scooped me up in his arms and took me to a hospital bed and laid me down.

"What hurts, Rose?" Carlisle asked gently.

"My stomach. The guy punched me in the stomach," I sobbed. Carlisle gently ran his hand through my hair.

"It's OK. Your safe," he said gently. I nodded and closed my eyes. Carlisle gave me a check up. My stomach had bruises but other then that there was no damage. There was a bruise on my arm aswell but it didn't hurt as much as my stomach.

"You're going to be OK, Rose," Carlisle told me. I nodded and sniffed.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I had my arm wrapped around Bella, holding her close. Bella had her cast arm wrapped around my waist.

"Are you OK?" Carla asked us. "Do you need anything?"

"We're OK. We just want to see Rose," I said quietly. Carla nodded and left.

"She'll be OK, Alice," Bella said. I kissed her cheek.

"I love you both," I said.

"I love you both too," Bella said.

Carlisle came out and we rushed to him.

"Is she OK?" I asked, looking up to Carlisle. He smiled at us.

"She's going to fine. Just bruised," Carlisle said, smiling. That was enough for me. The tears flowed down more freely down my cheeks and I hugged Carlisle. I felt Bella hug Carlisle too. He wrapped his arms around us and led us to a seat. He sat us down and crouched in front of us. Gently and caringly he wiped our tears away.

"Rose is fine. Hey, cheer up," Carlisle said, smiling gently.

"I'm so glad she's OK," Bella said and she hugged Carlisle again.

"I'm so glad we have you," I said and hugged him too. He hugged us tightly."I'm glad I've got you too," Carlisle whispered in our ears and kissed the side of our heads.

"Come on, Rose is waiting for you," Carlisle said and he helped us up. He led us to Rose who smiled as she saw us. We ran to her and climbed on her bed. We laid down either side of her and kissed her cheeks.

"I'm so glad your OK," I whispered.

"I'm so glad you and Bella were there," Rose said.

"Thank god hat guy knew how to tackle," Bella said and we giggled. Our giggles grew and grew until we were laughing loudly. Carlisle watched us in the door way. Our laughter faded and we hugged Rose tightly.

"I'm sorry," we all whispered together.

"I'll go call Esme," Carlisle said. We looked to him.

"Thank you, Carlisle. For everything," Rose said.

"My pleasure Rose," Carlisle said and he went to call Esme.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I pulled out my mobile and rang Esme's phone. She was still at my house with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They were looking after each other and Esme even promise to cook them dinner. I smiled at that when she told them. I think Esme wanted to bond with my boys and for that I was grateful. Her phone rang and I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Carlisle," Esme breathed.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled."What's up?" Esme asked. I sighed.

"I wish to say that I was ringing you just because I could," I said. Esme giggled."That's sweet," Esme said."Rose, Bella and Alice are here," I said.

"What? What happened?" Esme asked, her voice filled with panic.

"Don't worry, luv they're fine and safe. Rose was attacked. She not hurt badly, just bruised. I've got the girls with me here and they're safe," I said, trying to calm my Esme down.

"Attacked. O my. I'll be right there," Esme said.

"Honey. Take a deep breath. Let Edward drive, please. I'll be waiting," I said.

"OK," Esme said.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," Esme said and she hung up. I hung up too and went back to the girls.

All three of them had their eyes closed, fingers interlocked with one another. I went to them and gently kissed their heads.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

We were having dinner in the kitchen, laughing and talking. Esme was really lovely and I was so glad that dad had found her. She was the sweetest women and a lovely mother. Emmett and Jasper thought the same. Her phone rang and she picked it up. She looked at caller ID and grinned.

"Hey Carlisle," Esme breathes. We snickered and she playfully glared at us.

"What's up?" Esme asked.

Esme grinned. "That's sweet."

I watched her face go from a smile to a frown.

"What? What happened?" Esme said, her voice filled with panic. I looked to my brothers and frowned.

"Attacked. O my. I'll be right there," Esme said and I saw tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Ok. I love you too," Esme said. She hung and up and turned to us. I got up and went to her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rose was attacked," Esme sniffed.

"What?" Emmett asked in a strangled voice. Jasper, struggling, got up and patted Emmett's shoulder."She's at the hospital with Alice and Bella. Carlisle said she fine. No damage," Esme said, a tear falling. I pulled her into a hug and patted her curls. I kissed her hair.

"She'll be OK. I'll drive," I said. Esme nodded and looked to me. I smiled at her and looked to Emmett. He nodded and went to Esme.

He put an arm around her and led her out the garage with Jasper hobbling behind them. I got the keys, made sure nothing could go up in flames and headed out.

I got us to the hospital and we jumped out. Emmett still had Esme close by him. We went in and Carlisle met us. Esme rushed to him and he pulled her close. He stroked her hair and kissed it.

He looked up at us.

"Thank you," Carlisle said. We nodded.

"Come on," Carlisle said and he led us to Rose and the girls. They were all on the bed, asleep. Esme went to them and stroked their heads. She kissed them all and the shifted. Rose woke up, saw Esme, sat up and hugged her tightly.

"Your OK, sweet heart," Esme whispered. Alice and Bella woke up too. I went to her and held her tightly.

Alice went to Jasper and hugged him. He kissed her head and wrapped one arm around her waist, his other one occupied with his crutches.

Rose looked up to Emmett. He was pale and shaking. Rose hugged him tightly and he held her tightly. Carlisle went to Esme and held her close. Emmett buried his hair in Rose's hair, thank everything he knew that she was OK.

_Hey guys!!! Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!_


	23. Talks

_Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews and your support! I'm really hoping to get to 100 reviews so please help me out! Give a girl some reviews! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 23- Talks **

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

I ran my fingers through Alice's hair. I was sitting on a chair, my leg that was in the cast stretched out and my other one bent, and Alice was sitting on my bent leg. She had her head on my chest and I had my arm wrapped her waist.

Esme was filling out some forms, Emmett was holding Rose close. She was sitting cross legged on the bed and Emmett was behind her. Carlisle, unfortunately still had to work and had disappeared to work on some one else. Bella was resting against Edward in the chair next to me. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was kissing her neck.

Esme sighed and threw the pen down.

"Done," She sighed. She looked to Rose. "How are you feeling Rose?"

"I'm tired," Rose admitted. I could tell she was still shaken up by the thing. As was Bella and Alice.

"Let's get you home," Esme said. We all got up. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I settled the crutches under my arms and began heading out.

Esme gave the forms to Carla who wished Rose to get well soon.

"Bella, do you mind driving your car back?" Esme asked tiredly.

"Of course mum," Bella said.

"I'll drive back with Bella. Emmett, are you OK to drive Esme and Rose back?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I can do that," Emmett said, nodding.

"No, it's OK," Esme tried to reason.

"I would feel better if you let, Emmett drive," Carlisle said, coming up behind us. Esme sighed and nodded.

"OK. You will be staying the night with us," Esme warned. It wasn't a question. We nodded. She smiled.

Carlisle kissed Esme and hugged her.

"Drive safely," Carlisle said.

I got in the car with Edward, Bella and Alice. I sat in the back with Edward while Bella drove. We pulled up to their house and got out. Esme hugged us all and kissed us.

"I think it's time we all got some rest," Esme said.

"I think that's a good idea," I said. Alice smiled at me.

"Thank you. All of you,' Rose said quietly. She hugged us all. I kissed her cheek and she smiled. Rose went to Emmett and took his hand. The two headed up stairs.

Bella and Edward were next to head up stairs, his arm around her waist. I eyed the stairs.

"Come on Jasper, you and I can take the living room," Alice said. I smiled at her.

"I love you, Alice," I told her.

"Love you too, Jasper," Alice said. She made a small bed on the couch. I laid down, leg propped up. Alice laid down next me, her head resting on my chest and we fell asleep like that.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

It was late at night. All the kids were asleep in each others arms. I smiled at them all. I went to my room and laid down on the bed. I changed into my PJ's and laid down and waited for the sound of Carlisle's car. Finally it pulled up and I looked out the window. He came to the house and I went down to greet him. He came in quietly and in to the kitchen as I came down the stairs.

He smiled tiredly at me as he saw me. He came to. I took his hand and led him to my room.

Carlisle shed his jacket once I shut the door. He gently pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I sighed happily and wound my arms around his neck. His hands lingered on my waist and he stepped forward, me stepping back, until we hit the bed. He gently laid me down. I shifted back so I was fully on the bed. Carlisle hovered above me. His tongue rolled against mine. His hands moved under my top, skimming my stomach.

Gently his pulled away and gazed into my eyes.

"Are you OK?" Carlisle asked. I bit my lip.

"I've never been so scared in my life," I whispered. Carlisle kissed me again.

"Thank you, for being there for me and my girls. You have no idea how much you meant to us," I said.

"Esme, I love you. I love your girls. I'll do anything for you and them," I said.

"O Carlisle," I said and felt tears brimming in my eyes. I kissed him fully on the mouth, breathing in his scent. He gently moved off me and laid next me. I snuggled into his chest and kissed his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. We both fell asleep like this.

~_**Carlisle's POV~**_

I woken up with Esme in my arms again. I could get very used to this. I kissed her head and she woke.

"Morning luv," I whispered.

"Morning," Esme said. I kissed her lips and she kissed me back.

Esme grinned and deepened the kiss. I groaned and flipped her over. I kissed her neck, nibbling slightly and she moaned.

"I love waking up to you," I said against her neck.

"And I love you waking me up," Esme said, smiling. I pulled away and kissed her nose.

"Come one. I'll get us all some breakfast," Esme said and got up. I willingly followed.

We passed Rose's room and peeked in. Rose was curled up against Emmett. Emmett was lying on his stomach, snoring slightly. We chuckled and moved on. We peeked in Bella's room. Bella had her back to Edward and his arms were wrapped around her. I smiled.

We peeked in Alice's room but it was empty. We went downs stairs and found Jasper and Alice in the living room. Jasper was on his back, leg propped up. Alice was curled up on his chest.

Esme and I started making breakfast for us all.

"I was thinking," I began and Esme turned to me.

"Why don't you and the girls come stay with us these holidays. We would all love it and since you are decorating our house," I trailed off. Esme grinned.

"You really want us to stay?" Esme asked, shyly. I grinned.

"More then anything," I said. Esme beamed and threw herself into my arms.

"It's a yes from me," Esme beamed. I grinned and kissed her lips.

A flash of bright light made us pull away. Alice stood there with a camera in hand, grinning.

"Pretty," Alice sang and we laughed. I let Esme go and she kissed Alice good morning. I was pleasantly surprised when Alice came foreword and gave me a hug good morning. Esme was grinning.

It wasn't long before all the others were up too.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

Everyone finally got up and we ate breakfast together. I grinned. This was amazing. Mum and Carlisle were smiling at each other. After breakfast mum turned to us all.

"Carlisle has offered that we spend the holidays with you all," Esme said looking to Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"YES!" Emmett cried and we laughed.

"Do you mind if we stay?" Esme asked.

"NO!" All three of them cried and we giggled.

Mum smiled at us. I jumped up.

"We have to pack," I cried. Mum, Bella and Rose chuckled.

"I have to get to work," Carlisle said and kissed mum on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight," Carlisle said and then left.

"We had better go and er, clean the house a bit," Edward said sheepishly. We giggled. We kissed our men goodbye and watched them leave.

Mum turned to us.

"I want to talk to you girls," Esme said. We all went into the living room. Mum seemed nervous. She was never nervous.

"What's up mum?" Rose asked. She still looked tired from last nights events.

"I want to know how you are with Carlisle and I," Esme said.

"Mum, we couldn't be happier," I said, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, we love that you are happy and are so glad that you have found Carlisle," Bella said.

"Besides, we really like him," Rose said. "We can go to him, mum, just like last night."

"I'm so glad. I really love Carlisle," Esme said.

"We can tell," I said. "I hear wedding bells."

Mum blushed and we giggled.

"Come on, we so have to pack," I cried and mum chuckled.

I quickly packed some clothes and the essentials and then moved on to help Bella. Finally we were all packed and headed to the Cullen's. Mum drove and we got there quickly. The boys met us at the door and took our bags. Emmett took mine aswell seeing as Jasper couldn't.

They took them up to their room and Esme took hers up to Carlisle's room.

These holidays are going to rock.

_Hey! I know this chapter is short but I couldn't't think of anything to go with it! The next chapter will be longer I promise! I'll give you a hint! It involves the girls when they were younger;) Please review!_


	24. Blast from the past

_Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the last short chapter, not some of my best work I know. Hopefully this chapter will make it up for you and you can get a blast from the past. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Hope you enjoy and that you forgive me!!_

**Chapter 24- Blast from the past**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Dinner was fun. We all sat at the dining room table, laughing and having a blast. After that we had dessert in the lounge room. We had chocolate puddings and it was so yummy. As we were sitting Edward pulled out a tape. I looked at him curiously and he smiled sheepishly.

"I saw this at your place and I was wondering if we could watch it," Edward said, blushing slightly.

I took the tape from his hand and groaned when I saw the title. Our home movies.

Rose took the tape from me and giggled. She gave it to Alice who laughed and gave it to Esme who smiled.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"It's our home movies," Esme said. Emmett grinned.

"Sweet! I'll put it on," Emmett said. He took the tape and started putting it in.

"You know it's wrong to steal," I told Edward, blushing.

"I'm very sorry," Edward said, kissing my nose.

"She's right, Edward," Carlisle said, chuckling. Edward apologized to us all and we laughed.

"Alright, here we go," Emmett said, grinning. He flung his arm around Rose and she snuggled up to him. Jasper and Alice were seated on the floor, Alice sitting between Jasper's legs. Carlisle was on the couch, Esme cuddled up to him and I was next to Edward, his arms around my waist.

I blushed before anything had started. I knew this was going to be embarrassing.

_Rose's first steps _

The camera flickered and wobbled as the holder tried to steady it.

"Are you getting this Charlie?" Esme's voice floated on the screen.

"I'm getting it," Charlie said. I smiled sadly at Alice and Rose and the smiled sadly back.

A younger, but still beautiful, Esme came onto the screen and kneeled down. She smiled at the camera. There was baby me, Alice and Rose sitting on the floor. My hair was in a pony tail. Alice's hair stuck up everywhere and Rose's blonde hair was in pigtails.

"Babe you were so cute," Emmett cooed and we chuckled.

"Come on Rose. Come to mummy," Esme encouraged. Esme was smiling and Carlisle was grinning too.

Baby Rose looked at mum.

"Come on baby you can do it," Esme smiled, encouraging with her hands.

"Go to mum Rose," Charlie's voice sounded.

Rose struggled to get to her feet, using the couch for support.

"Good girl Rose, come to me," Esme said. Rose stood still for a while. Then slowly she put one foot out and then the other. She released the couch and wobbled. Young Esme sucked in a breath, grinning brightly. Rose wobbled again and slowly took another step. She made it all the way to Esme and the collapsed in her arms.

"Rose, honey you walked," Esme cried, picking her up and spinning her around. Baby Rose giggled. Baby Alice was smiling and clapped her hands. Baby me giggled.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper laughed and awed. On the screen Esme had Rose on her hip, smiling brightly and kissing her cheeks.

"Good job baby," Esme cooed. Baby Rose kissed Esme's cheek with a smack.

"Awe Rose you were so cute," Emmett said.

"Are you saying that I'm no longer cute?" Rose asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"NO! I didn't mean that," Emmett hastily said.

"Only teasing," Rose said and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Shhh," Alice whispered and Jasper chuckled. The screen went black again.

_Bella's first steps + hospital trip_

"Naturally those two go together," Alice teased and we laughed.

The screen wobbled again and young Esme was back on the screen. She was wearing a skirt and a top. She was humming slightly in the living room. All three of us were playing on the living room floor. Esme was watching from the couch. Suddenly Baby me got her feet and stood. I took a wobbly step, a picture book in my hand. Esme's hands went to her mouth in surprise. I took another wobbly step.

"Bella, your walking," Esme cried. I took another one and tripped. I fell and landed on a toy car that Alice was playing with. I hit my head.

Esme was up and cried "Bella!"

She picked me up and gasped when she saw blood running down my head.

"Bella," Charlie's voice cried. Rose and Alice were looking at me with a confused expression.

"I'll take her to the hospital," Esme said, holding her hand to my head. She pulled away and blood caked her hand.

"O god," Esme groaned. She quickly grabbed a tea towel and pressed it to my forehead.

"Watch Alice and Rose," Esme said and she was out the door. The camera focused back on Alice and Rose.

"Don't tell your mum but when I was a kid I was clumsy," Charlie's voice sound. Baby Alice giggled.

Emmett was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off. Jasper was snickering along with Carlisle. I could feel Edward shaking with laughter. The camera flicked off and back on. Esme came walking back on to the screen with Baby me in her arms.

"Two stitches," Esme said, shaking her head. She kissed baby Bella's head and set me down with Alice and Rose.

"Why do I get the feeling that there will be more emergency trips to the hospital with this one?" Esme said, stroking my hair. I was too preoccupied with what Alice was showing me. Laughter shook the camera and Esme glared at it.

She stood up and took the camera and it went fuzzy.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

We were all laughing. Esme was giggling and Carlisle was laughing too. Jasper was snickering and I was too. His laughter vibrated on my back, causing Goosebumps.

"Look, my first steps are next," I said, jumping up and down excitedly. Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. My focus wavered.

_Alice's first steps _

The camera flickered and this time we were outside.

"Come on Alice. Come on Alice," Charlie said. I pang of sadness went through me. Jasper squeezed my stomach and kissed my neck. Charlie was on the screen this time. Esme must of been holding the camera.

I stood up, a little wobbly on my feet. I grinned and looked at the camera.

"Go to dad, Alice. You can do it," Esme's voice sounded. I took a step, and another, and another. Soon I was in the arms of a laughing Charlie.

"My Alice! Baby you did it," Charlie cried and picked me up. Esme was cheering on the other side of the camera. Charlie was spinning me around and I was giggling and squealing. The camera focused on Charlie and I. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

The camera cut out and the screen went black. Jasper was hugging me tightly. I looked to mum.

Esme was quiet, Carlisle stroking her hair.

"Damn Alice, you were graceful," Emmett said, breaking the awkward silence. I giggled and then started laughing harder. Bella giggled too and so did Rose.

"You were very graceful Alice," Carlisle said, chuckling too.

"Come on, there's more," I said and we looked to the screen.

_La Push _

"Wow it's beautiful," Rose said. We were down at the rock pools in La Push. I was sure that Sam was holding the camera. We were about six years old here. Charlie had died when we were three. I was sure we had just been to visit his grave.

"Come look at this!" six year old me cried. Rose came over to me and we were both looking in a small pool. A young Jacob Black came on to the screen, holding Bella's hand. She slipped but he caught her. Renesmee came on to the screen, holding Esme's hand .

"Be careful girls," Esme said. She was wearing shorts and a spaghetti strap top. Her hair fell down in small waves. Rose was wearing a pink a dress and matching sandals, her blonde hair falling in waves pat her shoulder.

I was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt. My hair was longer, falling just past my shoulders. I was wearing black ballet shoes. Bella was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, her hair done up in a bun.

"Be careful," Esme called and she looked to the camera. "Sam, can you keep on them?"

"Sure thing Esme," Sam's voice sounded.

The camera scanned the area. Rose and I were giggling, splashing water at each other. Esme and Renesmee were leaning over a rock pool. Then the camera landed on Jacob and Bella. The were leaning in.

"Bella, come look," Jacob said. Bella leaned in further and then she tripped. She fell forward and took Jacob with her. They both fell in. A loud splash made every turn and look. The camera jostled as Sam raced to the pool. Esme was quick by his side. Esme grabbed Jacob and Same grabbed Bella. Both coughed and spluttered. The camera was angled and all four of them were on camera. Sam helped Bella while Esme held Jacob. Both were soaking wet.

"Good one Bella," Jacob said, wiping his face.

"Sorry Jacob," Bella said in a soft voice, blushing deep red. Sam chuckled and picked her up.

"Lets get you back and dried," Esme said, a small smile playing on her lips. Sam swung Bella on his back and the camera went black.

Jasper, Emmett and I were rolling around on the floor, laughing our heads off. Bella was blushing. Edward was trying very hard not laugh. Esme had her head buried in Carlisle's chest, shaking with laughter and Carlisle was laughing.

"That was...the....funniest...thing...ever," Emmett gasped, laughing so hard. We all laughed harder.

We managed to calm down and I leaned back on his chest.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

Emmett stopped laughing as did I. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"This next one is good," I said, giggling. Alice giggled to and winked at me. We both looked to Bella. She was blushing bright red.

_Ballet class_

The camera came on and we were in the Forks Ballet studio. Girls dressed in leotards of a pale pink pranced around the room. There hair done in buns. The camera focused on Alice who was spinning gracefully on her toes. I came on tot he screen, prancing and spinning, not a graceful as Alice but still just as good. The camera then went to Bella who was sitting on the benches with Esme. Esme had her on her lap.

"Mum I suck," Bella said. The camera shook with laughter. I'm sure it was mum's good friend Renee who had the camera. Mum laughed.

"Bella, you do not," Esme said. Bella just looked at her. We were about eight when this was filmed.

"Mum!" Bella whined.

"Come Bella, you make a beautiful ballerina," Renee said.

"Your just saying that," Bella said quietly.

"She is not. Come on sweetie," Esme said and kissed her cheek. Alice and I came on the screen.

"Come on Bella," Alice said, taking her hand. I took her other one.

"It's starting," I said, grinning. Bella looked one last time to Esme and went with us.

The camera stayed on us dancing.

"They are all beautiful," Renee said.

"They are," Esme sighed.

"Keep it up girls," The teacher said. Then Bella tripped. Renee and Esme gasped. Alice and Rose bent down and helped her up.

"Great, she tripped again," a younger Lauren sneered.

"Leave her alone," I snapped.

"She's going to ruin the concert," a young Tanya whined.

"The only thing that is going to be ruined is you costume when I get a hole of you," Alice snapped and she launched her self at Tanya.

"Go Alice," Bella and I cheered. Esme came running on the screen and pried Alice of Tanya.

"Alice," Esme cried.

"She said Bella was going to ruin the concert," Alice cried.

"That is no reason to hit someone," Esme scolded.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled. Esme kissed her hair.

"Mum can I quit now," Bella whined. I had my arm around her.

"OK," Esme sighed. "After you do this concert."

"Deal," Bella grinned. Alice jumped up and hugged Bella tightly. I joined in too. Renee and Esme awed and we all smiled at the camera.

The camera went dark.

"You did ballet," Edward asked Bella in disbelief. Bella whacked his arm.

"You were very beautiful," Jasper said to Alice and kissed her.

Emmett wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

"You were a very beautiful ballerina babe," Emmett whispered in my ear. I giggled and kissed his cheek softly.

A phone ringing stopped our talking and we all looked around. Esme sat up and frowned. She pulled out her mobile and looked at the caller ID and grinned. We knew this grin. Renee was calling.

_Hey guys! Hope you liked!!! Please review! I have been given some ideas so thank you to HOPE EDWARDS for your idea! I was going to include it myself and you have urged me to do so! I hope you will enjoy it! __J _


	25. The proposal part 1

_Hey everyone!!! Thank you all so much for reading and thank you to CARLISLEANDESME for all you encouraging messages! It's very much appreciated. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think it's one you have all been waiting for._

**Chapter 25- The proposal part 1**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

"Hey Renee," Esme said.

"Who is Renee?" Edward breathed in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. It was very hard to concentrate when you had a Greek God breathing in your ear.

"Mum's best friend," I answered, smiling.

"HI RENEE," Alice, Rose and I called out. Esme smiled.

"I'm great, how are you?" Esme said, standing up. She smiled at Carlisle and headed away from us.

"Mum and Renee were best friends when mum lived in Phoenix, before she came to Forks," I explained to the boys.

"You want me to what?" Esme asked. "When?"

I raised my eyebrows at Rose and Alice. Esme sighed.

"OK. I'll be there Wednesday," Esme said and she hung up.

"Renee says hi girls," Esme said, coming back to the living room. Carlisle stood up and put an arm around Esme.

"What's on Wednesday?" I asked. Esme sighed.

"Renee needs my help. She and Phil are selling their house and they need to fix up the bathroom," Esme said. "I'll be out there until next week."

"Awww," Alice whined. Jasper stroked her spiky hair.

"I have to leave tomorrow," Esme sighed. Carlisle rubbed her arms. Esme leaned against him.

"Umm, guys, how about we go see were we are sleeping," I suggested. Edward frowned, clearly confused. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, good idea, Bells," Rose said and she jumped up. Alice helped Jasper up and Edward took my non cast hand. Emmett jumped up and followed Rose and we headed up stairs.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

The kids disappeared upstairs leaving Carlisle and I alone. I giggled softly as they ran up the stairs to give us some privacy. They were good kids. Carlisle pulled me close, his hands on my waist. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"so you have to leave tomorrow," Carlisle said. I sighed.

"Yes. Normally I would have said no but Renee is my best friend," I said, looking up into Carlisle's golden eyes."It's OK luv," Carlisle chuckled, kissing my nose.

"But I'll miss you," I said and Carlisle chuckled again.

"I'll miss you too, Esme. I'll miss you alot," Carlisle said. He kissed me on the mouth, his tongue gently running over my bottom lip. I parted them and felt his tongue slide against mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He pulled me tighter against him and kissed me passionately. I pushed him gently and he hit the couch.

He pulled away and chuckled. He still held me tightly.

"O what am I going to do with the girls?" I asked, thinking of them.

"They can still stay here," Carlisle said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked, biting my lip. He kissed my lips.

"Yes, I am sure. I'm sure my boys will keep them entertained. They will love it," Carlisle said.

I giggled and he kissed my neck. I was losing focus and there was so much I had to do.

"Do you need help booking your flights?" Carlisle murmured against my neck.

"Uh huh," I breathed and he grinned.

He took my hand and led me up stairs to his office.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

We were mucking around in Emmett room having fun. Jasper had his guitar and was playing a soft but up beat tune. Alice was spinning around dancing, Jaspers eyes followed her every move. Emmett pulled me up and spun me around. Bella swayed on the floor with Edward. There was knock on the door and we spun to See Carlisle and Esme watching us from the door. We grinned and laughed.

"come on boys. Your making dinner," Carlisle said. Emmett grinned and jumped up. Jasper slowly got up and hobbled out with Edward just behind him. Carlisle smiled at us all and headed down with his boys.

Mum turned to us and smiled. She sat down on the bed and we sat down with her.

"So you leave tomorrow?" Bella asked, smiling softly.

"Yeah. Carlisle is still letting you stay here for the holidays," Esme said, beaming brightly.

"Yay," Alice sung and we laughed.

"I want you girls to be on your best behavior," Esme said, her tone warning.

"When are we not on our best behavior?" I asked, smirking.

Mum grinned and nudged me.

"I also wanted to talk to you about one more thing before I leave," Esme said and a faint blush settled on her cheeks.

"What is it mum?" Alice asked.

"I want to talk to you about sex," Esme said. Bella blushed bright red while Alice and I giggled.

"I know you girls haven't had boyfriends like this," Esme said.

"You got that right," I sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, Jasper is amazing. I love him," Alice sighed happily.

"You girls have never been in love like this. You girls are older now and soon you may want to have sex with your guys," Esme said. Bella was the reddest I had ever seen. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. Esme rubbed her back.

"I know it's embarrassing but I just want you guys to be safe," Esme said.

"Mum, you have nothing to worry about," I told her, placing my hand on hers.

"Yeah, really," Bella said, looking horrified.

"We know never do anything we aren't ready for," Alice said.

"Do we need to give you a sex talk?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows. Alice giggled and Bella chuckled softly, still red.

Esme blushed and giggled.

"I think I'm good in that department," Esme said.

"How good?" Alice joked and we laughed.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

We were in the kitchen making dinner and I turned to my boys.

"While Esme is gone the girls are still going to stay here," I told them. Emmett cheered and Jasper and Edward grinned.

"Now I will be at the hospital alot and you guys will have the house to yourselves," I began. Jaspers eyes went wide, know which direction I was heading in. Edward looked horrified and Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Focus Emmett," I said.

"Dad, come on. I would never pressure Rose into anything she didn't want to do," Emmett said, looking hurt. I smiled at him.

"I know, Emmett," I said.

"Yeah and with my cast, I'm not exactly ready for any...action," Jasper said carefully. I chuckled slightly.

Edward just looked at me, his expression clearly saying he was not going to be having sex with Bella these holidays.

"I just wanted to make sure," I said, smiling at my boys. I was lucky that I had three mature boys, even if Emmett seemed like a child most of the time.

The girls came down not long after, Bella's face burning red. We chuckled and Edward hugged her.

"Everything OK?" Edward asked. Bella smiled and nodded. She blushed deeper when Alice winked and Rose waggled her eyebrows. I had a feeling I knew what was going on.

We ate dinner and not long after the kids disappeared into their rooms. Esme helped me with the dishes and then we headed up stairs to my room.

While Esme was in the shower I pulled back the bed. She emerged from the bathroom, curls still damp and wearing gorgeous pajamas. She smiled at me and joined me on the bed. I pulled her close to me, her warm body pressed into mine. She kissed my jaw line and up to my lips.

"Mmm I'm going to miss you," I moaned. Esme grinned.

"I'm glad I've made an impression," Esme teased. I grinned and flipped her over and grinned.

"You most certainly have," I said and bent down to kiss her neck. She moaned and I smirked. I traveled my hands down her body, memorizing her every curve. Esme's breath hitched and her hands traveled down my chest.

"I love you Esme," I said. Esme kissed my lips.

"I love you too."

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

Rose and I snuggled on my bed. I kissed her on the lips, my hands lingered on her waist. My tongue slid against hers, her arms around my waist. I gently pulled away and kissed her neck. She gasped and I smiled.

"Rose, just tell me if you don't want to do anything," I said. Rose beamed at me and kissed me again.

"I will, Emmett. Thank you," Rose said and we went back to kissing.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

I ran my hand through Alice's hair as she kissed me. Our tongues danced with each other, her hands resting on my chest. My other hand was wrapped around her waist. I gently pulled away and pecked her lips over and over. Alice smiled beautifully at me and I grinned back. She rested her head on my chest. Our fingers entwined and I sighed happily.

"This is perfect Jazz," Alice sighed.

"Your perfect," I said. Alice beamed and snuggled closer into me.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

Hesitantly I traced Bella's lips with my tongue. She moaned softly and willingly parted her lips. My tongue sort hers and Bella's hands went to my hair, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled away and kissed her jaw line. I ran my nose along her jaw to her ear. Her breathing hitched and her hands went from my hairs down to my chest. I gazed into her eyes and she blushed.

"I love you Bella," I said. She smiled the most beautiful smile.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella said, her voice soft and caring. I laid down next to her, pulling her close. That's how we fell asleep.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I woke up in Jasper's arms and he was snoring softly. I giggled silently and gently pried myself from him. I quickly darted out of the room and went to the bathroom. When I got out I saw Rose and Bella waiting. I grinned at them. They quickly used the bathroom and we headed down stairs to the kitchen. We opened the door and giggled when we saw Esme and Carlisle sharing a moment. They pulled away and looked to us, blushing faintly.

Both were fully dressed, mum wearing a black skirt and blouse.

"Are you going now?" I asked, pouting slightly. Esme smiled.

"Yes, I have to go now. Carlisle is going to take me to the airport," Esme said.

Rose quickly went to mum and hugged her tightly.

"Have fun mum," Rose said, kissing her cheek. Bella gave mum a hug next.

"Tell Renee we say hi," Bella said, kissing her cheek. I bounded up to mum and threw my arms around her. She stumbled a bit but held us both up.

"Tell her to come down and visit, soon," I said. Esme chuckled.

"I will Alice. Have fun and be good," Esme said and I grinned.

We watched them leave and then slumped on the couch.

The boys finally awoke, looking scruffy. I grinned at Jasper and he kissed me good morning.

After showering, dressing and having breakfast we were lounging around in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were playing the x-box, Rose and I were looking through a magazine. Bella was reading and Edward was playing the piano. I heard a car pull up and Carlisle came in soon after.

"Did she get off OK?" I asked Carlisle, looking up from my magazine.

"Yes she did," Carlisle said. He smiled at us all and disappeared up stairs.

He came back down, dressed in a suit.

"I have to head off to work but before I go I wanted to speak to you all," Carlisle said. Emmett paused the game and Edward stopped playing the piano.

"What is it dad?" Edward asked, coming over to join the rest of us. Carlisle seemed nervous and I gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm going to ask Esme to marry me."

_Hey guys! Haha cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	26. the proposal part 2

_Hey everyone! Hope you are still enjoying the story and thank you all so much for all your support and reviews!!! I love you all! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!_

**Chapter 26- The proposal part 2**

_**~Rose's POV~**_

"I'm going to ask Esme to marry me," Carlisle said. He looked around at all of us, his expression nervous. I looked to Alice and Bella who looked to me. Suddenly we broke out in grins and screamed. We jumped up from the couch and flung our selves as Carlisle. He stumbled when we hugged him but he managed to keep upright. Emmett was cheering and Edward and Jasper were saying congratulations.

"So you are OK with this?" Carlisle asked us.

"Are you kidding? This is fantastic," I cried, grinning brightly.

"You guys are so made for each other," Alice agreed.

"Yeah, mum loves you. It's perfect," Bella said, smiling brightly.

"Guys?" Carlisle asked, looking to Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Emmett clapped Carlisle on the shoulder and was grinning.

"Congratulations dad," Emmett said.

"Jasper, Edward, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad we are so happy for you," Jasper said, grinning brightly.

"Very happy," Edward agreed. Carlisle's grin was so big. We hugged him again and he kissed our heads.

"OK, I have to get to work," Carlisle said.

'You are going to have such a good day," Alice said and we grinned. Alice was never wrong.

"I'm glad. I'll see you tonight," Carlisle said.

"And we can run through your proposal," I said and Carlisle chuckled. He headed to the door and waved goodbye.

"Don't destroy the house Emmett," Carlisle called and Emmett gave a wicked grin.

I giggled when Emmett picked up and spun me around. Alice went to Jasper and kissed him. Bella giggled as Edward spun her around and held her close. I grinned.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I spent the week in Phoenix missing Carlisle like crazy. Finally the week was over and Renee's bathroom was nearly done.

"Esme thank you so much," Renee said, hugging me tightly.

"You'll be able to finish it yeah?" I asked. Renee laughed.

"Yes, you go back to your man," Renee laughed and I blushed.

"Thank you. Come down and visit. Soon. The girls miss you," I said.

"I will. Go before you miss your flight," Renee said, kissing my cheek. She had driven me to the airport and was seeing me off. I grinned and kissed her cheek and made my way to the gate.

I was so excited and couldn't wait to see Carlisle again. The flight seemed to go much longer then it really did. I took a taxi back to Forks, gazing out the window. I watched as the sun set and the sky grew steadily darker. Finally the taxi pulled up to the drive way of their home. I couldn't contain my grin as the car pulled to a stop. I paid the driver and got my bags out. I headed up the steps and frowned when I saw a note on the door.

_Follow the petals_

I opened the door and gasped. The lights were dimmed and candles stood everywhere. Pink and white rose petals created a trailed through the house. I smiled and dropped my bags. Gently I followed the petals. They weaved through the living room and out to the patio. The pool had floating candles in it and rose petals. I grinned. I followed them until I was standing in a gazebo with Carlisle standing there waiting for me. He was dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. He looked very handsome. He beamed at me when he saw me.

I grinned and made my way to him.

I couldn't help but throw m arms around him and press my lips firmly to his. He tasted just as I remembered. My fingers ran through his hair and he pulled me tighter. His fingers wove through my hair sending shivers down my spine. His tongue rolled effortlessly against mine, passion leaking from his body and mine. I moaned and pulled my self closer to him. He pulled away and kissed my jaw.

"I missed you," I groaned.

"I missed you too, Esme. I missed you so much," Carlisle moaned softly and kissed my lips again.

He gently pulled away and I sighed happily.

"How was Phoenix?" Carlisle asked me.

"It was great. Renee's bathroom is much more beautiful. I know they will sell the house," I said. "How was everything here?"

"Everything was fine. You were greatly missed," Carlisle said, smiling.

"Good," I sighed, relieved. Carlisle entwined his hands with mine and smiled.

"Esme, I love you," Carlisle said.

"I love you too," I said, smiling.

"Esme, you are beautiful, caring, a wonderful mother with three wonderful girls. The moment I saw you I knew you were special and I love so much," Carlisle said. My heart swelled with joy and unreliable happiness.

"Carlisle," I choked, emotion closing my throat. With one hand he gently pulled out a velvet box and opened it. A beautiful diamond ring sparkled in the candle light. I gasped.

"Esme, I love you more then anything and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you, Esme Swan, marry me?" Carlisle asked.

Tears pooled in my eyes and the trailed down my cheeks. My smile was so big it hurt my cheeks.

"Yes, Carlisle, yes. A thousand time yes," I cried and flung my arms back around his neck. I kissed his lips forcefully. Carlisle spun me around, kissing me back. I pulled away and laughed with happiness. Gently he took my left hand and slid the ring on my finger.

"A perfect fit," Carlisle breathed. I smiled and cupped his face, kissing him again.

We pulled away when we heard cheering. We looked around and laughed when we saw Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper pressed up against the window, cheering us.

Carlisle pulled me close and chuckled into my hair.

"I see they are happy with this," I laughed and Carlisle chuckled.

"They did help me set up the house," Carlisle admitted and I giggled. I kissed Carlisle again and he grinned against my lips.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

Bella sighed happily as we watched Esme and Carlisle embrace. I kissed her head and pulled her tightly to me.

"It worked out perfectly," Alice squealed and hugged Jasper.

"O I can't wait to help mum plan the wedding," Rose said.

I looked to Jasper and Emmett and we all rolled our eyes. Girls and weddings. It made them all loopy.

"Look how happy they look," Bella said and we all looked out the window again.

"They do," I said. Bella grinned at me.

"Come on. We should give them some privacy," Rose said. We all headed to into the living room and put on a movie. Half way through Esme and Carlisle came back in. Rose, Bella and Alice jumped up and hugged Esme tightly. All four of them squealed happily. Carlisle came over to us and we hugged him. He was grinning brightly.

"This cause for celebration," I said.

"I agree," Emmett said, grinning brightly. Jasper and I quickly got drinks (champagne that we had got while Esme was away) and handed them out. We stood in a circle and were all grinning brightly.

"To Esme and Carlisle having found each other," Jasper said. Esme smiled beautifully at him.

"Cheers," Alice cried. We clinked our glasses and drank.

We gave each other hugs and celebrated. I put some music on which Emmett immediately changed and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Bella and spun her around. She laughed and stumbled, blushing red. I chuckled and held her close. Alice had disappeared but came back holding a camera. She quickly took a picture of Carlisle and Esme and then continued to take pictures all around.

The night was full of laughter and fun and none of us could of been happier.

_Hey guys! I know this chapter was way shorter and I apologize but it was just to sweet to add anything more! Hope you enjoyed and thank you for all your reviews._


	27. Mother of all visits

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and all your positive reviews! You know how to make a girl feel special! I hop enjoy this chapter!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! I have alot of questions asking about how they will all be step brothers/sisters. THEY ARE NOT BLOOD RELATED!!!! So I think it will be fine. Try not to focus on that and whether or not it will be incest! Not the way the story is meant to go!! I also had one review saying there was to much kissing and blushing from Bella? Do you want me to reduce the kissing??? Does it need more action?? Please tell me so that I can make this story better._

**Chapter 27- mother of all visits**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

The holidays went quickly and soon we had to return to school. We had spent most of the time at the Cullen's, except for when we had to go back to our house when we needed certain things. Sunday night we headed home and grabbed our things that we needed for school the next day. I had never seen mum so happy. She was practically glowing.

"You happy mum?" I asked her, helping her make dinner.

"Very happy," Esme said, grinning brightly. I grinned back at her and we continued to make dinner.

We went to bed early, knowing we had to get up early the next day.

"Bella, wake up or we are going to be late," Alice yelled in my ear. I groaned and covered my ears with my pillow.

"Now Bella," Alice said, yanking my sheets of my bed.

"I'm up," I groaned and stumbled to the bathroom. I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, something that Alice had approved off and headed down stairs. Rose was already eating breakfast and trying to stuff her book in her bags.

"Having trouble?" I giggled. Rose glared at me and went back to packing her bag.

Alice came dancing into the kitchen and we had breakfast together.

"BYE MUM," We yelled in unison.

"Bye girls, have a good day," Esme called back to us. We jumped in our car and headed to school.

I headed to Angela as I saw her in the parking lot. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How was your holidays?" I asked her.

"They were good. Ben asked me on date," Angela said, smiling brightly.

"That's great," I cried and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, smiling brightly.

"He took me to dinner and a movie," Angela said.

"Awww how romantic," Tanya sneered. Angela and I stopped walking. Tanya, Lauren and Jessica had blocked out lockers and were glaring at us.

"What do you want?" I asked them, my jaw tight. They were really starting to get on my nerves.

"I want you to break up with Edward and let him be with a real women," Tanya said, glaring at me. She flicked her hair. My eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Your not even that pretty. He's only dating you out of pity," Lauren sneered.

"Back off Tanya," Rose growled dangerously, coming up behind me and Angela. Alice came up to, glaring.

"Everything OK here girls?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes, we were just discussing holidays," Jessica said, fake smiling.

"Is that right?" Mr. Banner asked, seeing through her smile. "You can talk during lunch, right now you need to get to homeroom."

Tanya, Jessica and Lauren glared one more time and then flitted away. Mr. Banner gave us a meaningful look and then he too walked away.

"Don't listen to that bitch Bella," Rose growled, glaring at their retreating forms.

"Yeah, they don't know what they are talking about," Angela said caringly. I smiled at her and she linked arms with me and we headed to homeroom. Jacob came in and grinned at me. His smiled faltered as he saw me.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Lauren, Tanya and Jessica," I said. Jacob got my meaning at once.

"Don't listen to them Bells," Jacob said.

"I don't," I said.

The rest of the day went slowly. At lunch Alice snatched me before I could head into the cafeteria.

"Alice," I groaned, I was hungry.

"I want to show you this," Alice said, tugging me over to a bulletin board. I looked at it. It was a flyer for a beach concert down in La Push. All of those who wanted to show there talents were welcome to sign up to participate in the concert.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, grinning.

"I think you would be perfect for it," I said.

"Great, because I already signed all three of us up," Alice said. My smile faltered.

"What do you mean all three of us?" I asked. Alice grinned.

"Don't be mad. You know your good. Jacob promised to sing with you," Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled. She grinned and then we headed back the cafeteria. We grabbed our lunch and saw Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Angela, Ben, Seth, Quill, Embry and Jacob waiting for us.

"I want it to be a surprise so don't say anything," Alice whispered to me. I nodded.

Jacob grinned at me as we approached.

"What do you think Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I think that you are dead meat and should be shot for conspiring with her," I answered. He laughed loudly and Alice giggled. The others looked confused. I sat down next to Edward and grumbled. I talked to Angela about our upcoming project that we had already been assigned.

Eventually the day ended and we headed back to the Cullen's. Mum was there, working on the dining room. She greeted us all and went back to hanging the curtains. I started on my homework with Rose in the dining room while the other worked in the lunge room. Edward had stayed after school to work on something in the library with a partner and Carlisle was at work. There was a knock on the door and Emmett got the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Esme Swan. I was told I could find her here," said an unfamiliar voice. Esme had stopped working, looking up at the door with wide eyes.

"Yeah she's right here. Come in," Emmett said. A few seconds later a women appeared. She had long curly orange hair that was twisted into a knot at the back of her head. She was wearing very elegant clothing and looked rich.

Alice came skipping into the room and slowed when she saw us looking strangely at the women.

"You must be Alice," the women said, pointing to me. She turned to Rose. "You must be Bella and you must be Rose,"

"No," Esme said, coming close to us. "What are you doing here?"

The women shrugged, unconcerned that she got our name wrong.

"Well, these girls are 18 and I wanted to see them before they all spread out over the world."

"They are 17 Victoria," Esme growled. Again Victoria looked unconcerned.

"Who is this?" I asked mum.

"This is your grandmother. My mother," Esme said, her teeth clenched.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Victoria said. We smiled uneasily. Esme had never talked about her mother. Only that she had disowned her when she got pregnant with us.

"What are you doing here, mother?" Esme asked, irritated.

"I want the girls to come live with me in Italy," Victoria said. Our eyes went wide with disbelief.

"What? Are you joking?" Esme asked, her eyes wide.

"The girls need to experience life, not settling down in Forks like you did," Victoria said, rudely.

"I did not settle in Forks," Esme growled.

"You settled when you married that fisherman," Victoria said with distaste.

"He was a policemen," I growled. Victoria looked me over and I clenched my teeth in anger. How dare she insult Charlie.

"What ever. The point is you could of done so much better. Married that Italian man like you should of and then you would had a good life," Victoria said. God she was such a snob.

"And then I would never of had my girls," Esme snapped. Victoria had a look on her face that said it would of been no loss.

"I'm offering these girls something that you never had. A chance at life, to meet handsome men for potential husbands. Get good a education," Victoria said. "They are beautiful and have so much promise."

She looked to me. "Well, not you of course. Your too plain, too much like you mother."

It was as if she had stabbed me in the heart. Angry tears welled up in my eyes. After today's confrontation with Tanya and her cronies and now this women I have had enough. I pushed back my chair and marched out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

She did NOT just call Bella plain.

"How dare you," Esme growled menacingly. I slid closer to Rose. Never have I seen Esme so mad. "How dare you come in an insult my daughter when you have had nothing to do with her."

"It's better she hears the truth from family then find out when she has failed, with no husband," Victoria sniffed. "Do you want your girls to end up like you. Not married with three children?"

"For your information I'm engaged, not that you would know because you didn't care, because I wasn't the perfect daughter you wanted," Esme screamed. She was mad. "And I don't regret having my girls. They are the best thing in my life."

"Engaged? To what now, a painter?" Victoria sneered.

"A doctor. A loving caring man with three wonderful sons which my girls happen to love," Esme growled.

Jasper and Emmett came into the room, glaring at Victoria. Emmett looked dangerous with his arms crossed. Jasper looked really mad. Very scary. Rose squeezed my hand tightly and I squeezed hers back.

"Well, that's some improvement," Victoria sniffed and she turned to me and Rose. We shrunk back in our chairs.

"I'm offering you to come live with me in Italy. Meet the right people, be well looked after."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Rose spat.

"We are happy here," I growled.

"What have you done Esme? You have ruined these girls," Victoria sighed dramatically.

"Get out," Esme growled.

"You just had to be independent, you stupid girl. You could of had everything and you threw it all away to mooch of another mans family," Victoria snapped. My eyes went wide in disbelief.

"How dare you. We are not mooching. I love Carlisle and his sons with all my heart. How dare you insult them," Esme growled. "Get out. Get out before I call the police."

Victoria opened her mouth to retort but Emmett stepped forward, flexing his muscles.

"She said get out," Emmett growled dangerously.

"Don't come crying to me when this marriage fails and you have lost everything again. You stupid girl," Victoria snapped then turned to Rose and I again. "When you decided to have a better future, call me."

Then she stalked out, slamming the door shut. Esme was glaring at the door. There was a deathly silence. Mum abruptly moved, her hand flying across the table, sweeping all her sketches and fabrics to the ground. Rose and I jumped. Esme sobbed and ran from the room. Rose and I jumped again when we heard a door slam. Nobody moved or made a sound.

"I've never seen her so angry," Rose whispered, shivering.

"Me either," I whispered.

"Come on," Emmett said, pulling us to our feet. He led us to the living room, Jasper trailing behind us.

Rose and I curled up on the couch.

"What a bitch," Rose said, eyes wide.

"No wonder mum never mentions her," I said.

"What she said to Bella,' Rose said, shaking her head. It made me feel sick. A door slammed again and we jumped as Esme came striding back into the room. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She looked at us.

"You are never to speak to that...that...that vile women ever," Esme snapped. We nodded.

"You are perfect the way you are," Esme growled.

"We don't want to go Italy," Rose said quietly but firmly.

"Mum we are happy here," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. Mum had to understand.

"Good. I'm so glad. I love you all, you to Emmett and Jasper, so much," Esme said.

"Esme," Jasper began but she shook her head.

"Promise you will never talk to her again. Ever," Esme pleaded.

"We promise," we said. Esme nodded and then walked from the room again. Another door slammed and I winced.

"This is not good," I whispered. Rose held my hand.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

After work Carlisle picked me up from school. I had stayed late to work on a project with Ben as we had to do a joint project. We wanted it to be done quickly. We got home quickly and I noticed the girls car was gone. I shrugged and Carlisle and I headed in side.

We slowed. The house was oddly quiet. I looked in the dining room and saw that fabric and sketches had been thrown to the floor. I looked to Carlisle who looked confused.

We headed to the living room to see Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice sitting quietly. Rose and Alice's eyes were red, a sure sign they had been crying.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, dropping his brief case, looking concerned.

"We had a visitor," Emmett growled. He looked really angry, as did Jasper.

"Who?" I asked, trying to remember who we didn't like and who would cause such a reaction.

"Victoria," Rose sneered. Carlisle and I looked confused.

"Our grandmother. Esme's mother," Alice cleared up for us. We nodded.

"I take it was not a friendly visit," Carlisle said.

"This was the first time we ever met her," Rose said, anger gracing her features. She looked scary.

"And she was bitch," Alice growled.

"She comes in here and wants us to move to Italy with her," Rose snapped. My eyes went wide. "And tells us that she wants us out of Forks so we don't settle like Esme did."

"Then she has the nerve to insult Charlie," Alice growled. She was positively pissed. "Then insulted Esme telling her she had thrown her life away marrying and having us when she could of married an Italian man like Victoria wanted."

"Then she insulted your family, telling us we were mooching of you," Rose cried.

"What?" Carlisle growled, confused and horrified. Emmett nodded.

"Yeah, Esme defended us and said that she loved us with all her heart and then told her to get out. Then told her not to coming crying this marriage failed."

"Did she hurt any of you?" Carlisle asked, scanning them all.

"Physically no, but mentally," Rose growled.

"Where is Bella?" I asked, confused to why she was not here.

"That bitch Victoria insulted her," Jasper growled. Jasper rarely used bad language and when he did he had a very good reason too.

"She said that she only wanted Rose and I because we were beautiful but not Bella because she was to plain and too much like Esme," Alice said, tears rolling down her cheeks. I saw red.

"What?" I growled.

"She walked out and left," Emmett said, looking sad.

"Any idea where she would go?" Carlisle asked. Alice looked to Rose.

"Library?" Rose asked.

"No, you don't think-" Alice started but Rose shook her head.

"No, not there. How about his favourite place?" Rose asked.

"Of course," Alice breathed. She quickly pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Jacob, it's Alice," Alice said, her mouth set in determination.

"Bella left. We think she's down in La Push," Alice said.

"Yeah, that or the cliffs. Get Seth and Quill to check the cliffs," Alice said.

"Thanks Jacob. Ring when you find her. Let her stay with you please," Alice said. Rose ripped the phone off Alice.

"It's bad Jacob," Rose said. "No it's worse then that time."

"Thanks Jacob," Rose said and she hung up.

"They will find her. She can stay with them tonight," Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Where's Esme?" Carlisle asked. Rose and Alice flinched.

"I never seen her so mad," Rose said, looking frightened.

"She's still here. Don't know were but somewhere," Alice said.

"I'll go find her," Carlisle said and he walked off. I collapsed down next to Emmett and sighed.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I searched everywhere and eventually found Esme in my office. My swivel chair was facing the window and I could hear her gently sobbing.

"Esme," I said gently. The chair swayed gently. I went around the desk and spun the chair around. Esme was curled up on the chair, rubbing her eyes furiously. They were red and puff, tears staining her cheeks. I gently crouched down in front of it and stopped her hands. She looked at me with sad eyes. I gently wiped the tears away from her eyes. She hiccupped and closed her eyes. Gently I hugged her and she sobbed. She hugged me back tightly and sobbed in my arms. I stroked her curls and kissed her head.

"It's Ok," I whispered soothingly.

"I hate her. She was awful," Esme sobbed.

I held her tightly and let her cry. It pained me to see her like this, broken and upset. I just held her while she cried.

_**~Jacob's POV~**_

I fought my way through the scrub and brushed to the Rock Pools. I came through and found Bella, sitting by a rock pool, crying quietly. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Seth.

"Hey, I found her. Call Alice and let her know. I'll bring her back to Renesmee's," I said.

"Will do, Jacob," Seth said and we hung up. Gently I made my way to Bella. I sat next to her and she flinched.

"You know this is the rock pool where you pulled me in," I said. Bella gave me a watery smile and laughed.

"Sorry about that," Bella said.

"It was fun," I said and she laughed. I grinned.

"What happened?" I asked. Bella stayed silent. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Victoria, Esme's mother, came for a visit," Bella said.

"I thought she was dead. That's why Esme never talks about her," I said, confused.

"I wish she was," Bella said. Something was really wrong. Bella never thought violent thoughts.

"That bad huh," I said.

"You have no idea. I've never seen Esme so mad," Bella said and flinched.

"Wow Esme got mad?" I asked. I would of paid to see that.

"Yeah. She wanted Rose and Alice to move to Italy with her and meet 'all the right people', her words not mine, and find potential Italian husbands," Bella scoffed and shook her head.

"Harsh," I said. "What did she say to you?"

"She said, 'well not you. Your too plain. Too much like Esme'" Bella said and she let out a sob.

I rubbed her back.

"Your not plain, Bella," I told her. She was far from plain.

"I had enough. Tanya told me I should break up with Edward earlier that day because I was to plain and that he was only dating me out of pity," Bella sniffed.

"Edward is not dating you out of pity. Trust me. That boy is whipped," I said and Bella chuckled. She sighed. "And I told you not to listen to Tanya."

"I know. It's just she done it all my life and I don't know why," Bella sighed.

"It's because she is jealous of you," I said and Bella giggled.

We sat in silence by the Rock Pool. It was Charlie's favourite place when he was alive. He proposed to Esme here. When ever Bella was really mad or upset she came here. That or she went and hid in the library, reading books to that she could escape into fantasy.

"Come on, it's late," I said. I helped her up and she stumbled. I swung her onto my back and she chuckled.

"It's properly for the best," She laughed and I grinned.

I took her back to the beach and we headed up to the parking lot. Renesmee was waiting for us. I put Bella down and Renesmee hugged her tightly.

"Come on. Harry Clearwater gave us some of his fish," Renesmee said. Bella laughed.

"Thanks, Jacob. Your a good friend," Bella said and I grinned.

"I sure am," I said and we all laughed. Renesmee gave me a quick kiss and I grinned. I watched the two drive away and headed back to my place.

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it longer because I don't know when I am going to be able to update as I have to head back up to Melbourne and go back to uni. Sigh!! I hope you enjoyed!!_


	28. Heart to heart talk

_Hey everyone! I deeply apologize for not updating sooner and am sorry for any incipience and suffering I may of caused. I want to thank the person who reviewed and gave me a good kick up the ass and told me that they thought I was different but I wasn't. I am really sorry! It's been a rough few weeks for me, my dad being in and out of hospital but that is not excuse I guess. I am really sorry! I would of posted an Author's note but I don't like doing those at all, I think it ruins the flow of the story! Once again I am really sorry and hope you can forgive me._

**Chapter 28- Heart to heart talk**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I woke up and my head was pounding. My eyes were itchy and irritated. Crying does that to you. I managed to pry them open but they felt so heavy to keep open. I sat up and looked around. The door opened and Nessie poked her head in and smiled. She moved quickly and sat on the edge of the bed I was sleeping in."Hey, feeling OK?" she asked.I shrugged and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and she pulled away."Come on, I made breakfast," Nessie said. She yanked me out of bed and pulled me to the kitchen. We had a really yummy breakfast. Nessie always knows how to make me fell better.

We finished breakfast and Nessie drove me back to the Cullen's house where I knew Esme would be waiting for me.

Nessie pulled to a stop at the end of the drive way and I looked at her."Are you coming in?" I asked."No, I'll let you work this out. Text me later and tell me how it goes," Nessie said. I nodded and looked at the house.

Nessie grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly."Everything will be fine," Nessie said in confidence.

I nodded and jumped out of the car. I watched Nessie drive away before heading into the house.

I had only gotten a few steps through the door when I was nearly knocked over by Esme."O Bella," She cried and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back tightly, pouring everything I had into the pulled back slightly and looked me over, brushing my hair out of my face."I'm so sorry," Esme apologized."Not your fault your mum is a blood sucking vampire," I said. The corners of Esme lips twitched.

"You know what she said is complete rubbish. What she said is not true," Esme said.

"I know. I just couldn't take it. Tanya had a go at me at school and then what she said really hit home and I just couldn't stand it," I said.

Esme pulled me back into a strong hug and kissed the top of my head."Come on. Lets go visit Charlie," Esme said. I nodded and we headed back out side and jumped in the car. We drove to Forks cemetery where Charlie was buried. We headed to the grave site and gently sat down in front of it.

"My mother was furious when I met Charlie. I was so in love with him and it irritated my mother even more. She wanted me to marry an Italian man but Charlie had everything that I ever wanted, what I read about," Esme said to me.

"You said I have a lot of Charlie in me," I said. Esme nodded, looking curiously at me.

"Is that why your Victoria doesn't like me? Because I remind her of Charlie?" I asked.

"Bella you are beautiful. Victoria has no right to comment on you what so ever. What she said was beyond cruel," Esme said harshly. I nodded."Is it difficult for you? To see Charlie in me?" I asked. Esme pulled me into her and smoothed my hair."I love that you have Charlie in you. He is still alive in you," Esme said. "He will always be apart of our lives."

"I miss him," I said quietly."I miss him to, every day," Esme said quietly.

"Alice and Rose were very worried about you. Edward was especially," Esme said."I'm sorry I took off like that. I shouldn't of done it," I said, shaking my head.

"I understand sweetie," Esme said.

"Are you OK? I never seen you so mad," I said quietly. Esme grimaced.

"You should of heard when I was pregnant with you girls when Victoria disowned me. With my hormones it was crazy. Charlie had to physically big me up and take me away," Esme said quietly.

"Wow," I said surprised.

"I don't like getting angry like that and I'm sorry you girls had to see that," Esme apologized. "Victoria just gets me so worked up."

"It's OK. I'm just glad you are OK," I said, hugging Esme tightly. Esme kissed my head again.

"What do you think Charlie? Should I let Bella get away with skipping a day of school?" Esme teased and mood lightened.

"Don't punish her," I said in a manly voice and we both burst out laughing.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

School was boring without Bella and I was very worried. Nobody had seen her since she stormed out yesterday. Of course Jacob had rung and said that she was staying the night in La Push but it did little to sooth me. I needed to make sure she was OK. I hated seeing Bella in such pain. It caused me pain and I didn't like it. I hadn't managed to track Jacob down yet and took the first chance I got which was at lunch.

He sat down at our table and I pounced."How is Bella?" I demanded."Calm down she's fine. She was just a bit upset is all," Jacob said, sliding calmly into his chair."Was she hurt at all?" I asked."Other than emotionally? No she was fine," Jacob said, I breathed a sigh of relief but still felt tension. It would disappear when I saw Bella.

Jasper and Emmett said down (Jasper with some awkwardness due to his leg still in the cast) and looked around."Where's my sister?" Emmett asked. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"She's not going to come to school feeling the way she is," Jasper said knowingly.

"But I want to know if she's OK," Emmett said. Rose leant over and gently kissed his cheek."You'll see her tonight," Rose soothed. Emmett grinned.

"Her and Esme will be having fun today," Alice said, grinning brightly. I knew to rely on her ability to predict the future. She was scary good at it.

"Yeah, her and Esme will be in the kitchen cooking," Rose said with a grin.

"Can we come over?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, Bella and Esme are one hell of a good cook," Embry said. Rose and Alice rolled their eyes.

The rest of lunch went slowly and I couldn't wait till the day ended and I could see my Bella.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Esme and I were cooking in the kitchen when the others came home. Edward was first through the door and he immediately swept me up into a fierce hug that had me gasping for breath. He kissed my forehead and held me tightly.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked me."Can't breath," I choked. He flushed and loosened his grip on me but still held me."I'm fine," I said when I could breath swept my hair back and gazed into my eyes."Are you sure?" Edward asked me. I nodded and looked to Esme who was smiling brightly at us both."Yeah, I talked with mum and….Charlie," I said. Edward looked surprised at Charlie's name but said nothing. We didn't really talk about Charlie.

Alice and Rose bounded through the door next and shoved Edward out of the way playfully. He mocked glared at them and the giggled. They pulled me into a tight hug and I grinned."We love you Bella," They whispered in my ear. "We love you for who you are and wouldn't want any other sister."

"Love you too," I said and hugged them back tightly.

I was suddenly yanked into a massive bear hug by Emmett from behind. My feet left the ground as he hugged me tightly."Bella, so glad your back," He cheered and spun me around. I laughed. Emmett was like a brother to me and soon was going to be.

Carlisle came home not long after and gave me a hug and asked if I was OK. I told him I was fine and he was glad. Esme was very lucky to have Carlisle in her life. We all are.

_SO I hope this chapter is OK and I am so sorry for not posting sooner. Really I am. I lost some insperation but it is slowly coming back to me! I'm really sorry for letting you all down and it killed me to do so. Seriously I haven't written anything because I've been so sad that I couldn't think of anything for this story! You guys are all so great and supportive._


	29. La Push concert

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and I am once again sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy and I really am sorry! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!_

**Chapter 29- La Push concert**

_**~Edward's POV~**_

The weeks had flown by since the Victoria incident which were not allowed to speak of in the house. Weddings plan were under way and I was very surprised to see how calm Esme was.We had heard that all women get very stressed before their weddings and it was best to agree with everything they said. This was not the case. Esme was the best designer I had ever met. She was planning the wedding along with our girls. They were planning on having it on the beach in La Push. Carlisle was fine with everything she did as long as they got to spend the rest of their lives together.

This last week Bella and Alice had been very secretive and I was frustrated. Usually I was very good at reading people all but Bella and this week I couldn't read Alice. Jasper could feel excitement from Alice and nervousness from Bella but had no idea why."I think we should corner Rose," I said to Jasper. He nodded and we quickly headed to Emmett room. We knocked and found Rose reading a magazine. Emmett was playing a video game. They looked up and smiled."Rose, do you know what Alice and Bella have been up to?" Jasper asked. Rose smirked and lowered her magazine.

"I do," Rose said. Emmett paused his game.

"What?" I asked, impatient. Emmett and Rose snickered.

"I'll never tell. You'll find out soon," Rose said. She rose from the bed and walked passed us, and I looked to Emmett. He shrugged and went back to playing his game.

We had a spare room and had turned that into the girls room. We felt more comfortable that way. We sat down next to Emmett and started playing too.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

Rose came waltzing into our room with a huge grin on her face. I grinned up at her and giggled."They tried to get it out of you didn't they?" I asked. Rose nodded and I grinned."Maybe we should tell them," Bella said. I smacked her arm."Ow," Bella cried and rubbed her arm."Bella, this is a surprise for them. You can't ruin it," I said, rolling my eyes."Sorry," Bella muttered.

I jumped up and shut the door. I turned to Bella and Rose."OK, we need to look at costume," I said. Rose grinned and Bella groaned.

"Can't I just wear my jeans and a t-shirt?" Bella asked."What?" I screeched. Rose looked disgusted and Bella rolled her eyes."You want to go on stage dressed in jeans and a t-shirt?" I cried. Bella shrugged.

"No. This is what you are going to wear," I said. I reached into our closet and chucked the clothes at Bella.

She held up a plain white t-shirt and a black and white knee length dress that hung lossly on the body.

"Wow," Bella said and I grinned.

"That's what I thought," I said and Rose giggled. There was a knock on the door and Bella quickly hid the clothes. Esme came in and we grinned."Hey girls. Bella are you ready to get your cast taken off?" Esme asked. Bella grinned and nodded."OK, get ready and I'll get Jasper," Esme said and left. Bella got up and said goodbye. I quickly jumped up and went down stairs. Jasper came downstairs and I kissed him."Good luck," I said. Edward came down and kissed Bella and they headed off.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

Esme took us to the hospital and we waited for Carlisle. He smiled at us and led us to a room. He took my cast off first and then took of Bella's."You know, I have never seen you in the hospital so much since we move here," Carlisle said to me. I snickered and he glanced at Bella.

"I think Forks may have a danger magnet," Carlisle teased. Esme laughed and Bella blushed."You should of been here before. We were in here nearly every second week," Esme said. I chuckled and we all laughed.

"That's not fair. I was growing into my clumsiness," Bella said and I laughed loudly. Esme stroked Bella's hair and kissed her cheek.

"What time will you be back?" Esme asked Carlsile. He kissed her on the lips. I caught Bella's eye and made pretended gagging noises. She giggled and they pulled away."I'll be late," Carlisle sighed. Esme nodded and kissed him again.

"As long as you get the weekend off. The La Push concert is on," Esme said. Bella smiled and I gave her a cuious stare.

We were all done, but I still needed the crutches for another week or so. Esme drove us home and I was curious to what Bella and my Alice were up too.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

The weekened finally arrived and I was so excited. Bella and Alice had told me that they were going to perform in the La Push concernt and I said that I would help them out. We were sitting at the breakfast table when Esme brought it up."What time do you want head to La Push?" Esme asked."Well, it starts at 11:00. How about we leave at ten thirty?" Carlisle said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Actually, Bella and I are going down soon," Alice siad. Everyone turned to her. "Nessie is performing and she wants our help," Alice continued.

"That sounds good," Esme said. "Wish her luck from us.""We will. We had better get going," Alice said. She jumped and grabbed Bella, pulling her out of the seat. Bella stumbled and tripped but Alice kept her up as she dashed from the room. They all looked at me and I shrugged. Why do people always assume that I can figure Alice out? And Bella?

They came back down stairs with a bag, said goodbye and dashed out the door.

"Where does she get her enegery in the morning?" Jasper asked, still staring at the door.

"A mystery I've been trying to solve her whole life," Esme said, shaking her head. I giggled.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Alice and I got to La Push quickly since Alice was driving. We headed to the park where it was being held. It was a large grassy area with some picnic tables. It was the same place Billy had his party. Alice dressed me up and did my hair and make up. Then she did herself. Nessie and Jacob came up to us, all dressed and ready.

"Hey you excited?" Nessie asked. Alice squealed which loosly translated into a yes. Nessie grinned and Jacob patted me on the shoulder.

"Hey you ready?" Jacob asked. I gulped."I'll be with you the whole time," Jacob assured me. I nodded and hugged him.

"It's starting," Nessie said. Alice grinned. We were out the back of the stage, waiting. People had started to arrive and it was about to start. I took a deep breath. "Welcome to the La Push concernt. Thank you all for coming," the coordinator introduced and here was appaluse. "we have many acts today and I would like to kick off with a number from Forks High, Mike Newton."

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life. Seriously I think I pulled something. Rose, Jasper and Edward weren't any better. Mike had done the most embarrsing thing ever. He tired to sing but was off tune and had managed to rip his pants, making them fall off. Just thiking of it made me laugh harder. Esme and Carlisle tried to scold us but I could see that they were laughing too.

It was so worth it. Alice and Bella still hadn't found us but I was sure they would soon. I just hope they witnessed Mikes act.

The acts went by and Alice and Bella stil hadn't showed up. The last act was Jessica, Lauren and a bunch of other girls doing a cheerleading dance. Not sexy at all. I shuddered.

Rose shuddered next to me and Edward and Jasper had their eyes closed tightly.

"Thank you girls. Next up from Forks High we have Alice Swan," the coorodinator said. Jasper's eyes flew open. Rose cheered loudly as did Esme."Did you know?" Jasper accused. Rose shurrged and grinned. Alice came walking out on stage, dressed beautiful wearing heels.

_**~Japer's POV~**_

Alice looked gorgeous. Way better then everyone else had been. The music started and I waited.

"This is Can't touch it by Ricki Lee," Alice said.

Ooooooh oh oh oh ohJust past eleven o'clockgot up in the club gonna rock the spot (oh, oh)girls out it bubbling upboys take a look see wot you can't touchsunny jeans and a prada bagsix inch heel saying i can dancehe's working it out, he's turking it outnot gonna doe round, go round

**chorus**I can feel the base line jumpingwatch out there's my songhey yeah, let me see your hands up in the airhey yeah, show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeahhey ho, you wanna little of thisyou want a little, wanna little of thishey ho, you wanna little of thisyou wanna little, wanna little of thisyou boy you think, you think u've got itcan't, can't, can't, can't touch it

ooo ohI'm not what you think i amyou ain't gonna get what you think you canoh no, you aint the manyou might be fine, but i don't give a damnso im here with my girls tonightno strings attached no guys are cryI'm gonna let my hair down get out of the towndj's turning it up nice an loud

**chorus**I can feel the base line jumpingwatch out there's my songhey yea, let me see your hands up in the airhey yea , show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeahhey ho, you wanna little of thisyou want a little, wanna little of thishey ho, you wanna little of thisyou wanna little, wanna little of thisyou boy you think, you think u've got itcan't, can't, can't, can't touch it

You wanna little of this, you wanna little,you wanna a little of this(2x)

**chorus**I can feel the base line jumpingwatch out there's my songhey yea, let me see your hands up in the airhey yea, show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeahhey ho, you wanna little of thisyou want a little, wanna little of thishey ho, you wanna little of thisyou wanna little, wanna little of thisyou boy you think, you think u've got itcan't, can't, can't, can't touch it

Hey yea, let me see your hands up in the airhey yea, show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeahhey ho, you wanna little of thisyou want a little, wanna little of thishey ho, you wanna little of thisyou wanna little, wanna little of thisyou boy you think, you think u've got itcan't, can't, can't, can't touch it

I applauded loudly and whistled. They way Alice's body moved was magical and had everyone fixated on her. She bowed, grinning and left the stage. Her voice was amazing.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I didn't know Alice could sing. Her voice was beautiful and her act was amazing. Sexy but subtle she won the crowd.

"Thank you Alice. Next up with Bella Swan and Jacob Black," the coordiator said and my eyes went wide. We all cheered loudly and Esme clapped the loudest.

Jacob and Bella walked on stage, Jacob with a guitar. Bella looked stunning and beautiful. She looked at Jacob who nodded. I smiled brightly.

"Bella and I are singing Only exception by Paramore," Jacob said.

When I was youngerI saw my daddy cryAnd curse at the windHe broke his own heartAnd I watchedAs he tried to reassemble itAnd my momma swore thatShe would never let herself forgetAnd that was the day that I promisedI'd never sing of loveIf it does not existBut darling,You, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionMaybe I know, somewhereDeep in my soulThat love never lastsAnd we've got to find other waysTo make it aloneKeep a straight faceAnd I've always lived like thisKeeping a comfortable, distanceAnd up until nowI had sworn to myself that I'mContent with lonelinessBecause none of it was ever worth the riskWell, You, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionI've got a tight grip on realityBut I can'tLet go of what's in front of me hereI know you're leavingIn the morning, when you wake upLeave me with some kind of proof it's not a dreamOhh-You, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionYou, are, the only exceptionAnd I'm on my way to believingOh, And I'm on my way to believing

I applauded loudly, cheering along with the others. They bowed and smiled and made their way of stage. The song was beautiful and I couldn't help but wonder if it had meaning to her. I looked as Esme who was wiping a stray tear way. A few more acts came and went and the day was over. Everyone came back on stage and took one last bow and it was over. We all got up to go see Alice and Bella.

_Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Lyrics came from (Paramore The Only Exception lyrics found on __.__) and (.com/cant-touch-it-lyrics-ricki-lee__**)**_


End file.
